DARLENE SAGA: PARTS 7 TO 10
by Storyseeker
Summary: The night of Goliath and Elisa's wedding approaches, Demona learns to let go, Two lonely hearts find each other, an uncle and his niece reconcile and Jarred meets Boadicca.
1. Hope and Love: PART 7

_**All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Storyseeker.**_

0000000000

**Destine Manor; One Week Later: **

Demona poured some tea as Darlene came into the room, but without Lana.

"Lana still won't come out?" She asked.

Darlene shook her head sadly. "It's as though she's turned herself completely off from the rest of the world," she replied.

Demona sighed. Ever since Thailog had revealed his true colours to Lana, she had secluded herself in her room refusing to see anyone. She hadn't even fought with Jarred lately and normally those two were at each other's throats constantly.

"What are we to do?" Darlene asked desperately. "She's depressed, growing old before her time and digging herself into an early grave."

"I know," Demona said. "But there's not a lot that we can really do. Her only chance is to work through the pain."

Darlene growled in frustration. "It just makes me so mad that all the time this Thailog guy was seducing my daughter tricking her into trapping us all, and I was unable to prevent it."

"Don't blame yourself Darlene," Demona spoke compassionately. "Thailog tricked even me once and I have lived for centuries. He even managed to elude Xanatos who's trickier than even the Fay and who knows how many others."

Darlene sighed. "I still should have known." She sat down miserably and watched the flames in the fireplace for a while before speaking again. "By the way, how's Angela? I never got to speak to her after we got home and I haven't seen her all week."

"I speak to her on the phone now and then," Demona said pleasingly. "She keeps me informed of what's going on at the castle." She grimaced a bit. "She tells me that Goliath and Elisa are planning to have their mating ceremony soon."

Darlene smiled. "That's nice. We could use some good news for once."

Demona muttered something under her breath.

Darlene looked shocked. "Mother," she gasped. "Please, none of that language. At least not while me or any of the kids are in hearing distance."

Demona didn't say anything and just drank her tea.

Darlene looked at her mother sympathetically. "I know you don't like detective Maza mother, but she's been a good friend and ally to the clan. She's helped them out of a load of scraps and from what I've been told she even saved Angela's life once or twice."

Demona stiffened but kept her cool. She had certainly been doing a lot better at that since Darlene and the kids came to live with her.

"Besides," Darlene continued. "It'll do Lana good to get out of the house."

0000000000

**Eyrie Building: **

Brooklyn combed his hair back and added on some aftershave of Xanatos's that he had found. Lexington found him in the bathroom.

"Whoa, check out Mister Ladies Man," Lex teased.

Brooklyn didn't even look at him. "At least I'm ready for the lady Lex. What do you do when you're meeting a pretty girl, polish the top of your head?"

Lex snorted. "So what's the occasion?" He asked while hopping onto the bathroom counter and sitting down.

Brooklyn finished patting his face with the aftershave. "I'm gonna ask Lana if she'll go to Goliath and Elisa's wedding with me."

Lexington lost his smirk. "Umm Brook," he looked a little concerned. "Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

Brooklyn smirked at him. "Why? Afraid you'll get rejected."

Lexington glared at him. "NO you idiot! In case you forgot all that business that happened a week ago with Thailog, Lana might not be in the partying mood."

That made Brooklyn stop and look at himself in the mirror. It was true that he hadn't thought of that, he'd just been too preoccupied with himself. It was a little too soon and from what Angela had told them; Lana was still feeling down in the dumps.

'Still,' he thought cheerily. 'It had been a week so maybe the invitation might brighten her up?'

"Then a night out might do her the world of good," he said. "I'm just asking her whether she would like to go to our leader's mating ceremony with me. Nothing intended."

Lexington sighed. "Fine, you go ahead."

"I will."

_"Brooklyn? Lex?" _Hudson called from down the corridor.

"In here Hudson," Lexington called back. "Brooklyn's doing his hair!"

_"Fine, you two get here now. Goliath wants a word… And tell Brooklyn if he wants any help then I'm sure Fox or Angela would be willing." _

Lex grinned as they heard Hudson's chuckling. Brooklyn glared at his brother and marched out down to the Great Hall.

0000000000

When Brooklyn and Lex arrived in the hall the rest of the clan was already there. Goliath was standing in the centre with Elisa by his side. Hudson was by the fireplace scratching behind Bronx's ear and Angela was with Broadway who held her in his arms looking quite happy.

Goliath smiled at them.

'Damn,' Brooklyn and Lex both thought, 'Goliath must be in a really good mood if he's smiling.'

"I am glad that you are all here," Goliath announced with his hand in Elisa's. "I have something really important to discuss with you."

The clan all pricked up their ears eagerly.

"As you know," Goliath continued. "Elisa and I have plans to hold our mating ceremony soon… "The entire clan all smirked as if to say 'oh like we didn't know that!' "I've discussed this with Elisa and we agreed to make this into a family affair inviting both hers and ours."

Goliath looked at Angela. "Angela, we have decided to temporarily return to Avalon so that we may invite them to our wedding."

Angela squealed in delight at the thought of seeing her rookery kin again. Brooklyn and Lex were also looking delighted though they're smiles were due to a more personal nature.

"Lad," Hudson asked happy for the couple but concerned. "Are yuir sure ye want to do this?"

Goliath looked at him questioningly. "We've discussed it and believe it to be right," Goliath said firmly. "Although Angela's original clan might not live with us, they are still clan and must be treated as such."

Hudson nodded in agreement. "Aye, besides it'll be fun to meet the wee bairns."

Brooklyn suddenly had a thought. "Hey Goliath, what if we were to invite Darlene and her kids to come to the ceremony?"

Everyone went silent.

"Well… "Goliath brooded over this for a few moments. He actually wouldn't mind having Darlene and her kids come because it would give them a chance to meet the rest of their clan. The only problem was if they did come then chances are they would bring Demona along with them.

"Come on Goliath," Lex said eagerly. "Lana needs to get out since that business with Thailog a week ago and this would be the perfect opportunity." 'And an even better chance for me to take a moonlight stroll with her,' he added mentally.

"Yes please father," Angela begged. "I know all of my rookery brothers and sisters will certainly want to meet them."

Brooklyn and Lex both grinned, as since Angela was with them then Darlene would be assured to come. They weren't too fond of the possibility of Demona coming but it was a small price to pay for… Suddenly they each had a terrible thought.

"Err, Angela?" Brooklyn said his voice wavering a bit.

Angela looked at him, "yes."

"How many rookery siblings do you have?" Lex interjected.

"Well, including our watchdog Boadicca I have thirty-five," Angela said proudly.

"Thirty-five," Brook and Lex both breathed deeply. "You once told us you had fifteen rookery sisters and if Boadicca is your only watchdog then that would mean you have…?"

"Nineteen rookery brothers," Angela answered without looking at them as Broadway was hustling her off to the kitchen to start preparing a snack.

The duo stood there looking withdrawn and defeated. "A clan of thirty-five…" Brooklyn whispered.

"With only fifteen females…" Lex continued.

"And nineteen males who haven't seen another female save for their sisters all their lives."

If the others hadn't still been in the hall at that time, Brooklyn and Lexington would no doubt be bawling their eyes out on the floor by now.

0000000000

**Destine Manor: **

"I don't care!" Demona snarled into the phone. "Goliath, you can prance around with that human whore of yours as much as you want and have your big stupid wedding, just leave me and MY family out of it!" She slammed the phone down and growled viciously.

'That good for nothing… human loving, weakling.' She thought angrily.

"Bad news I take it?"

Demona spun around in shock and saw Darlene in the doorway. She was never going to get used to having people in her home.

"I take it that was Goliath?" Darlene said. "And judging from your reaction, I'm guessing he was calling to extend a wedding invitation?" She looked expectantly at her mother.

Demona blushed furiously. "He didn't have any right to… "

"He had every right mom," Darlene sighed. "It's his wedding so it's his choice who gets to come or not. I'm sorry that he didn't invite you but…"

"He did invite me," she whispered.

Darlene looked surprised. "He did?" She hadn't expected that.

Demona fumed. "I guess he figured that you would have invited me to come along to the wedding anyway, so he decided to save you the bother."

Darlene crossed her arms and looked at her sternly. "And you just… _refused_ him, for lack of a better word."

Demona met her fierce gaze. "I did," she said.

Darlene threw her hands up in exasperation and pleaded, "for the love of the dragon why?"

Demona turned around. "I have no intention of watching Goliath throw his life away for some measly little human who will be dead in a few decades anyway."

Darlene looked at her mother in shock. "Why do you say such a thing?"

Demona snorted. "Humans don't live as long as we do Darlene," she said proudly. "Physically, Goliath and the detective are now the same age but by the time she's a hundred Goliath will only be about sixty in gargoyle years. Assuming either of them doesn't get shot on the streets or hunted down by a hunter."

"So why should you care?" Darlene asked sincerely. "You've made it clear that nothing that Goliath says or does has anything to do with you nor do you wish it to be so."

Demona just growled. "I just… I just can't believe he'd throw his whole life away for a… a _human_!"

"Like I did," Darlene said. "And look how that turned out."

Demona grumbled. "That was different. You were human when you married… him. As a human you were able to bear his babies who have now turned into almost full-blooded gargoyles. Both Goliath nor the detective plan to do anything like that so their chances of having children are next to impossible, hence Goliath will not have any children and our race is already close to extinction."

She paced the room like a lioness trapped in a cage. "Our race is dying and does he care? No! He cares more about being with his precious Elisa than saving our race!"

"Mother, that's not true!" Darlene spoke out. "Goliath is doing all he can to save our race."

"How?" Demona snorted. "By protecting an ungrateful city that neither wants nor needs our help, by risking their lives night after night for a people who would sell us out at the drop of a hat?"

"I didn't say it was perfect mother but it is logical." Darlene spoke calmly. "If we continue to help and protect the humans then eventually they'll see that we mean them no harm."

"And when will that be?" Demona asked almost smirking. "When we're dead and dust?"

Darlene's eyes flared. "Not all humans are as bad as you make them out to be! I've spent some of the best years of my life living among and with them. I've met some bad humans, stupid ones and others who would gladly sacrifice themselves to help others… Others like us."

Demona snorted again. "I doubt it."

"I know it," Darlene said. "I'm not saying that humans will one day completely stop fearing and mistrusting us or even if they will at all. I'm just saying that with every day a single person or more understands us a little bit better and with their understanding more people will come to accept us."

"And how many of us will have to die before that happens?" Demona glared at her.

Darlene stopped and thought for a while. "My husband used to have a saying. He said that life can be a bitch sometimes so it's important that we never give in and show her that we can be total bitches too."

Demona stared at her daughter and blinked a few times before saying, "he had a unique way of putting things didn't he your mate."

Darlene laughed. "Yeah he was one of a kind alright."

Demona couldn't help but smile too and wished she could have met her son in law.

"But this isn't just about kids is it mom?" Darlene looked into her mother's eyes. "You wouldn't perhaps be feeling a little… jealous?"

Demona exploded. "What? You think I would be jealous of that pathetic sorry excuse for a gargoyle and his puny human!"

Darlene raised her eye-ridges. "Yes," she answered simply.

Demona roared and Darlene quickly intervened. "It would only be natural after all. I mean he was your mate at one time."

"That doesn't mean a thing to me anymore!" Demona yelled. "Any feelings that I once held for Goliath have long since dissipated!"

"But it still bothers you doesn't it?" Darlene countered. "Goliath, your so called one true love, would find love again so soon after you, in the arms of a human."

Demona's eyes were flaring redder than ever and were glaring dangerously at her daughter.

Darlene however was not afraid nor did she even appear to be nervous. She stayed where she was proud and tall. "You may not love him anymore but you did at one time and love like that isn't so easy to get rid of completely."

"Try me!" Demona hissed.

"I don't have to." Darlene smirked. "If he really didn't mean anything whatsoever to you anymore then why may I ask do you get yourself into a stew every time you talk about him?"

Demona opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

Darlene sighed. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything mom. Goliath and Elisa have invited you to their wedding so you can either take it or leave it. I know I'll be going because Lana needs to get out as I said and Jarred has always been up for a party, especially when there's cake involved." She turned to leave. "It would also be a good opportunity for you mother," she looked at her sadly, "to say goodbye to him. At least this way you'll finally know that it's well and truly over and you can say your farewells… something that I never had with my husband." With that, Darlene left the room.

Demona looked at the door for a few moments with a blank expression on her face. She didn't say anything and barely moved a muscle. Finally, she walked over to the telephone and stood there by it for over a minute debating over whether she should pick it up by its handle or not.

Another five minutes past and Demona was still standing there.

0000000000

**Eyrie Building; Same Time: **

Goliath winced as Demona shouted down the phone line at him. She obviously wasn't taking his engagement to Elisa very well.

She soon hung up and Goliath sighed as he rested the phone back on its cradle.

"How'd it go?" Elisa asked as she came in.

Goliath paused. "She said that… she had some other pressing engagements that needed addressing."

Elisa half smiled. "She blew up at you didn't she?"

Goliath cocked his eye-ridge. "I don't know if she literally blew up as you say it," Goliath said. "But she was obviously not in the nest of moods."

"When is she ever?" Elisa said causing them both to chuckle. "So," she wondered. "Do you she'll let Darlene and the others come?"

Goliath shook his head. "Knowing Demona, she definitely won't give them her blessing but if I know Darlene then she'll definitely show up anyway. She has her mother's spirit and doesn't let anyone tell her what she should or shouldn't do."

"Let's just hope she doesn't have all of her temper too." They laughed.

"Do you think it was wise to invite Demona," Goliath wondered.

Elisa shrugged. "Probably not but we all know that Darlene would have brought her along anyway. I suppose I can't blame her for that, I mean she is her mother after all."

Goliath nodded. He had almost long since given up any hope of Demona's redemption, but since Darlene came into the picture, it was like she was slowly coming out of the grave that she had dug herself into. A grave filled with nothing but pity, hate and rage. "By the way, what did your parents have to say when you told them?"

Elisa smiled. "Well, they were surprised to say the least. Dad began going off at me about what I was thinking, you're a gargoyle and I'm a human and it would never work out. Mom just stayed quiet."

Goliath felt his hopes and dreams of a united family perish.

"But then I reminded him about all the trials that he and mom went through when they got married. The racism, prejudice and all the things that he had just told me, basically I pointed out to him that he was acting exactly like the people who were against him and my mom's marriage. After that, things cooled down and then they said that although they were surprised, we have their blessing and hope things will work out."

Goliath heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "Will they be coming to the wedding?"

Elisa lost her smile. "No, it's… still a bit of a shock for them. They said they need time to get used to it and us having the wedding straight away wasn't helping."

Goliath's heart sank. He had hoped that Elisa's parents would be more understanding and supportive, but deep down he knew that the revelation that their eldest child was marrying a monster must have been overwhelming for them.

"I understand," he said.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Elisa said supportively. "Dad never liked change so it's gonna take him a while and whatever decision he makes my mom stays by his side. But at least we have their blessing."

"We could postpone the ceremony if you wish," Goliath said trying to be helpful. "Give them time to… "

"No!" Elisa said abruptly and firmly. "We've waited for this far too long as it is and I sure as hell am not waiting any longer." She stepped up to him and touched his lips with her fingertips. "I don't think I could stand waiting one more day or night for you to be my husband. Please don't make me wait any longer Goliath."

Goliath smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry, I won't."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Goliath stayed where he was holding his soon to be bride until Elisa gently pushed him away indicating the phone. Goliath growled but went to pick it up.

"Hello?" He enquired into the receiver. "Demona!"

He looked to Elisa surprised and she looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Goliath turned back to the phone and continued speaking. "What do you want? I'm kind of…Sorry, would you repeat that? You want what?" He looked to Elisa with a more than surprised look on his face that was also mixed in with a little joy. "Why yes, we'd be glad to. Thank you. Goodbye."

He put the receiver down and looked back at his fiancée. "Demona has apparently changed her mind and wished to know if her invitation was still open."

Elisa blinked. "Okaaaay, that was unexpected."

Goliath nodded, amazed at Demona's change of heart as she had seemed intent on staying away. However he was immensely relieved because now Darlene and her family could come without any feelings of guilt about leaving Demona. Goliath thought amusedly that it was amazing as he never thought he'd be glad at seeing Demona.

"Well that's Demona's side of the family taken care of," Elisa said brightly. "Now how are we going to take of Gabriel and the Avalon clan?"

"Well, we still have the old skiff from before somewhere in Central Park, assuming no one has taken it. I could use that to return to Avalon and ask Oberon about sending me and Angela's rookery siblings back here for our wedding?"

"And what if he refuses?" Elisa said worriedly.

"Then, if the clan agrees we'll get here the old fashioned way." Goliath answered. "We'll leave Avalon like we did before. Xanatos has given me a contact number and has assured me that all of his resources will be on standby. So wherever we end up in the world, they'll locate us and transport us back here. After the wedding should they wish it, Xanatos has said he'll purchase a number of boast for all the clan to return to Avalon. Angela says that all her clan knows the spell to Avalon off by heart."

Elisa frowned. "Seems like an awful lot of trouble."

Goliath put his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes. "Trust me; nothing is too much trouble for you."

"Apparently not," a voice spoke behind them.

Goliath and Elisa both spun around in surprise.

"My daughter tells me you wish to seek a favour." Titania said looking at them with a hint of a smile on her face.

0000000000

**Two Hours Later: **

"So how was your patrol?" Lexington asked while doing a somersault in the air.

"Three muggings broken up," Broadway said proudly.

"Yeah," Brooklyn smirked, "one of them literally."

"Hey!" Broadway said defensively. "It's not my fault he got in my way when I fell over!"

Brooklyn laughed. "First Castaway and now a mugger, you keep this up Broadway and pretty soon all the bad guys of this city are gonna be flatter than your home made bread."

Broadway roared and swooped down to tackle him, missing him by inches.

Hudson chucked. "Alright ye wee hatchlings, time to go inside." He said as they approached the Eyrie building.

"Finally," Angela sighed, glad to be home.

"Yeah, I… Hey!" Lexington suddenly yelled in surprise. "Who's that?" He pointed down to the battlements and saw a couple of male gargoyles walking along them.

At first they all thought it might be two of the clones from the labyrinth, until Angela got a better look at them and then squealed in delight. "Adrian! Malcolm!"

She dived down to the castle and gracefully landed right in front of the two gargoyles in question. They both blinked and then smiled brightly at her.

"Rookery sister," they cried happily and ran forward to embrace her.

When the others landed Angela turned to them with tears of joy in her eyes. "Guys these are my rookery brothers Adrian," she said pointing to a grey skinned beaked gargoyle with white hair and hazel eyes. "And this is Malcolm," she pointed to a brown skinned gargoyle with long brown hair and green eyes. Princess Catherine had named him after her father because he slightly resembled him.

Angela embraced the two of them once again. "You've no idea how good it is to see you again brothers," she said joyfully. "But what are you doing here?"

The two of them grinned. "Queen Titania sent us," they spoke in unison.

Angela smirked at them as they had always done that ever since they were hatchlings. Adrian and Malcolm had always been the closest out of all her kin. They had been almost constantly by each other's side even before they were hatched.

"Titania discovered that Goliath and his human friend Elisa Maza were getting married," Adrian said. "So she granted us leave to come be guests at his wedding."

"Everyone's here!" Malcolm said excitedly. "Even the Princess and the Guardian. Not that you could have kept them away even if you tried"

"Where's Gabriel?" Angela suddenly asked.

"Right here," a loud voice boomed behind her and she spun around to come face to face with Gabriel's large smile.

Angela laughed and playfully punched him on the right arm.

"Ow," Gabriel said pretending to be hurt only to grab his sister in a big bear-like hug.

"Where's everyone else?" Angela asked once she got her breath back.

"In the Great Hall," Gabriel said still smiling.

"Great! I… Oh," she said remembering the other members of their party, "Gabriel, this is Hudson our elder." She introduced her brother to the members of her new clan before coming to Broadway.

"And this is Broadway," she smiled. "My… "She paused and looked questioning at him. "What was it you said Broadway? A boyfriend?"

Broadway blushed. "Err yeah, that." He grinned at Gabriel and held out his hand and the two shook in a warrior's grasp. "It's great to finally meet you Gab! Angela never stops talking about you."

'Gab?' Gabriel thought.

"By the way, where's Ophelia?" Angela asked.

Gabriel suddenly went quiet and Adrian and Malcolm began shuffling their feet uneasily.

Angela looked at their faces. "What's wrong?" She suddenly thought, "Oh God, nothing's happened to her has it?"

"No," Gabriel whispered. "She's alive and she's here… with Damon."

"Damon?" Angela asked blankly, and then she realised. "Ohhh, Gabriel I'm sorry."

Damon was what the humans would call the hot stuff. He was the best looking gargoyle in her clan and had literally all of her sisters constantly flocking after him. He had forest green skin, black shiny hair, powerful build and large bat-like wings like Goliath's. He had been named Damon for his slightly demonic nature for always getting into trouble and for his excellent fighting skills.

"Who's Damon?" Lexington asked quizzically.

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably so Angela answered, "my other rookery brother." She looked back to Gabriel and then back to the others. "Could you give us a little time together? I'll meet you back in the hall. Adrian, Malcolm, why don't you go and introduce everyone?"

Adrian and Malcolm both nodded and the others taking the hint left with them.

Angela looked back to Gabriel who was staring at the spectacular view from the Eerie at the thousands of lights blaring down below.

"It's amazing," he breathed. "With lights as bright as these, who would need the sun?"

Angela smiled before turning serious. "Gabriel, what happened with Ophelia?"

Gabriel stiffened and replied emotionlessly. "Can't you guess what happened?"

Angela went quiet for a moment before asking "when did it happen?"

Gabriel sighed and said. "Almost immediately after you left us the second time. Damon began showing interest in her, I guess her part in Oberon's downfall impressed him and you know Ophelia, like all our sisters she was enamoured with him." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, to make long story short they quickly grew close together and by the time the last child of Oberon returned to Avalon they were practically mates."

Angela took on a look of pity. "Gabriel, I'm sorry. I knew that you cared for her."

Gabriel smiled bitterly. "You know she was one of the two reasons why I chose to remain on Avalon. I mean, apart from you she was the only other one of our siblings that I was close to. I guess I just assumed that someday we would become mates. It never occurred to me that she would end up with one of the others, especially Damon."

"Damon's not a bad sort," Angela defended her handsome brother. "I mean he has a bit of a bad attitude yes, but he's a good warrior and he's always shown kindness and courtesy to all including you."

Gabriel swore. "I know and believe me I don't wish to think like this but, why couldn't he have chosen another one of our sisters? It just doesn't seem fair."

Angela laid her hand down on his shoulder to comfort him. "You said two reasons kept you from leaving Avalon," she thought suddenly. "What was the other one?"

Gabriel mumbled something.

"Huh?" Angela enquired further.

"I guess I was just scared." Gabriel admitted.

Angela acted shocked. "You, The great and ever brave Gabriel… scared?"

Gabriel sneered at her. "Don't tempt me sister. Yes I was scared. The idea of leaving our home isle and everything we had ever known, even to come to a place as wondrous as this without possibly ever seeing the princess or the guardian again… It was terrifying to me."

He looked at his sister. "You've no idea how envious I was of you and your courage when you chose to leave with Goliath." He smiled and embraced her.

Angela snuggled into his embrace happy to once again feel his strong arms around her. She had always felt so safe in his embrace and so comforted. It felt weird that she was the one who had to do the comforting now.

Suddenly she felt Gabriel's hands start to circle her back, around near her sensitive area between her wings. She jumped back and looked at Gabriel regretfully. "Gabriel no," she said firmly. "I told you I already have a mate."

Gabriel looked angry for a second and Angela was worried he might take her rejection a little too far. Thankfully, his face soon lost the angry expression and was replaced by a look of sheer loneliness.

"I understand," he said finally and looked away. "And I am sorry."

"Gabriel," Angela tried to reach him again. "Just because things didn't work out between you, I or Ophelia doesn't mean you won't find love with one of our other sisters. I'm sure there are more than enough of them who would love to be your mate."

Gabriel didn't look back. "Maybe," he said. "But I have to be honest; I've never looked at any other of our sisters the way I looked at you and Ophelia. Besides I suspect many of them have already picked out whom they want as their mates and it's not me."

Angela sighed sadly. She slid her arm under Gabriel's and gently pulled him towards the entrance door to the Great Hall. "Come," she said smiling. "Let us go and see how many of our siblings Hudson and the trio have met yet."

Gabriel smiled bleakly but allowed himself to be pulled in. They went inside to find Goliath and Elisa talking with the Princess and Guardian, Bronx playing with Boadicca, and the trio talking with several of their sisters, including Broadway.

Gabriel couldn't resist smiling. "It seems your would be mate has gotten himself acquitted with our clan."

Angela smiled thinly and strode over towards Broadway wishing that she had a purse with her as that all human women seemed to use on their mates.

0000000000

**Two Days Later; The Big Night; **

**Eyrie Building:**

He had only had over a week but once again with a wife's good taste in style, patience and a hell of a lot of money, Xanatos had had the Great Hall decorated to hold the perfect wedding. White velvet sheets were hung in decorative bows around the hall with various flowers, their sweet scent filling the castle. Xanatos had also ordered nearly every dish out of the finest caterer in Manhattan from curved sandwiches to a three-foot tall wedding cake.

"I guess it pays to be rich," Elisa looked amazed at the decorations though she didn't have time to as Fox had already grabbed her arm.

"Never mind that now," she rushed her to her bedroom. "We have a wedding gown to fit on you."

Elisa looked in despair at Angela who just barely held her laughter in. From the instant that the clan had awoken that night, Fox had them all going in opposite directions to help arrange the food, flowers and ensure that Bronx or Broadway wouldn't eat the wedding cake.

A lot of her brothers and sisters found it amusing seeing Fox's insistent and at the moment high strung behaviour. That is until she had them doing their own chores in which case they were soon praying for salvation.

Gabriel however had spent a lot of his time on his own. Angela had asked Fox to deliberately leave him out of the wedding details as she believed that being involved in a wedding would not help him get over loosing Ophelia. She had been surprised herself as she was sure that they would have eventually wounded up together.

Still, what's done is done so there was no point in dwelling over the past. She had tried to talk to her other sisters to see if any of them were interested in him. Unfortunately most of them, although they thought Gabriel to be a fine and handsome warrior, they had their eyes on other potential mates, as Gabriel had said.

Angela swore silently to herself as she tied in another white lace ribbon to one of the chairs. 'There has to be someone.' She thought, but after two days of searching she was ready to call it quits.

'Is Gabriel really destined to live his life alone?' She wondered and prayed to God that this wasn't the case.

She decided to concentrate on the task she was accomplishing and continued tying in more of the ribbons that Fox had given her. She found it exciting to be helping in the preparation of the wedding.

Just then, Princess Katherine entered the hall and smiled warmly at her. "Hello Angela."

"Princess," she enveloped her foster mother in a warm hug. "How did you sleep?" Since the princess, guardian and the magus all had to have been awake in raising her clan then they had long since grown used to sleeping during the day.

"Fine, Tom's still polishing his armour for the big night tonight so I thought I'd come in and see how you all were doing." The princess picked up a ribbon and began tying the lace into a pretty bow.

The princess looked around at the grand decorations and smiled. "This reminds me of when one of the lords was married." Her memory wandered back to that day many centuries ago. "I remember all the beautiful flowers that had been freshly picked and arranged, the great feasts, music, jugglers and the talk. I was only five at the time, but I remember so clearly. The bride wore a long gown so long that it reached all the way to the end of the aisle and back. I was scared about going at first because I had never been away from Wyvern before but then the mentor… "

"Mentor," Angela asked curiously. "Who was that?"

The princess paused. "You know him better by his newly given name, Hudson."

Angela looked surprised. "I didn't know you and he were friends? You always told us about how you feared our clan back then and tried to keep clear of us."

The princess played around with the lace for a while before continuing. "I wasn't always like that," she said. "When I was born, my mother died giving birth… "

_**Castle Wyvern; 976AD:**_

_From within the princess's chambers, cries of great pain were heard as she gave birth. Prince Malcolm struggled to keep himself from running in knowing that it would only make matters worse. _

_He wished that his old friend the gargoyle leader was here but sunset was at least another hour away. _

_Another few minutes and finally the cries of his beloved Elena ceased, followed by the wails and cries of a wee babe. Malcolm felt overjoyed and yearned to storm into the room and see his new family but he knew that it wasn't proper for am prince to behave so, so he waited. _

_He could still hear the cries of the child but still no one came to fetch him. He was beginning to get a little worried but then thought that they must just be washing the child. Servants always went out of their way to please their lord. _

_Finally, the door opened and the castle physician stepped out. Malcolm stood up to hear the good news but… something on the man's face stopped him. _

_"Your highness," the physician said. "You have a daughter." _

_A broad grin came over Malcolm's face. If this was what was worrying them then it needn't. Unlike other lords and kings who would crave sons, Malcolm was pleased to have a daughter who would turn out like his own beloved. _

_"But I'm afraid I bear grave news my lord." The physician said and Malcolm's heart started beating a little faster. "I'm sorry to inform you that the birth was too much for the queen, she did not survive the caesarean. I'm very, very sorry your highness." _

_The physician waited around for a while to see if the prince would require him further, but all he did was just standing there looking shocked. After a while he excused himself and left. _

_Malcolm stood there for more than a few minutes, his mind a complete blank refusing to accept what had just been revealed to him. 'It can't be,' he thought and walked slowly into the bedchamber. _

_He saw the nursemaids wrapping something up in a blanket, something large. He walked over and when the maids saw him they stood to attention with their heads bowed in respect. _

_Malcolm swallowed and reached out with his right hand and pulled back the sheet. Beneath it, he saw the face of his wife and princess, her skin now as white as the sheet that covered her, lifeless. _

_In that moment it all came to him and Malcolm prince of Wyvern let loose a howl of grief and despair. He fell to his knees and sobbed till his hearts content, which he feared would never come. _

_As he wept he heard another person's crying, the cries of a child. He turned his head to see the royal cradle standing in the corner of the room with a crying bundle in it. One of the maids went over to him sympathetically and asked "does his highness wish to see his child?" _

_For a moment his grief turned to rage and he glared furiously at the maid. "No!" He practically snarled at her. "I never want to see that devils spawn for as long as I live. You two are now responsible for it; see that I am never disturbed by it for as long as it lives! Now take the blasted thing and get out!" _

_The nursemaids squealed and rushed out taking the child with them, leaving Malcolm to weep once more. _

_About an hour later, the gargoyles awoke on the castle battlements. Their leader stretched, yawned and leaped down to give the warriors their duties for the evening. _

_"Leader?" _

_The old one turned and saw the captain of the guard awaiting him by the stairs. "A moment of your time good friend, it is most urgent." _

_The leader frowned and looked to the others. "Each of you takes up yuir posts as last night and keeps watch until I say so otherwise." The clan nodded and went off to different areas of the castle to protect. _

_"What be the problem?" The old leader growled as he walked to the captain. _

_The captain sighed and looked regretfully at the leader of the gargoyles. "The princess is dead." He said simply. _

_The leader gasped and said, "How?" _

_"Childbirth," the captain replied. "The pain was too much for her and she couldna take it." _

_The leader heaved deeply and sighed. "How's the prince taking it?" _

_The captain looked at him in sorrow. "He's buried himself in depression and guilt and refuses to talk to anyone or even to see his own baby. He won't even let anyone speak of the thing in his presence." _

_The leader cursed under his breath. "Where is the child?" _

_"The nursery where else, why..." _

_The leader didn't him time to answer and just strode off, leaving a confused captain behind him. _

_In the nursery, a baby princess cried loudly wanting badly to be fed but her nursemaids were nowhere near. Her lungs burned as she wailed until finally her cries were answered. _

_The old leader heard the crying of the infant human and opened the door. He walked into the nursery and saw the little crying child. The baby stopped crying when he neared her as she felt the presence of someone. She couldn't see yet as her eyes had yet to open, but she could smell and the she smelt something that could only be described as yucky. _

_The leader lifted the princess into his arms and slowly rocked her in the nook of his arm, having had plenty of practises with the hatchlings in the rookery. He spotted a container of milk and went over to pick it up and hold it to the baby's lips. _

_"There, there," the leader said. "We'll soon have you fattened up in no time at all." _

_After a while the baby finished her share of milk and the wrinkles in her face began to slowly smooth out of her face. In the dim light of the room, she gradually opened her eyes and looked straight at the leader before falling asleep soundly in his arms. _

_The leader smiled, but then his look turned serious and he walked out the room with the baby in his arm. _

_Meanwhile, over in the other end of the castle, Prince Malcolm still sat by the deathbed of his once and future bride. He hadn't placed the sheet back over her face as he still held onto the mad notion that she would wake up soon and everything would be well again, but alas he knew he was only fooling himself. _

_A knock sounded on the door and the prince roared. "GO AWAY!" _

_But whoever it was didn't, in fact he or she ended up opening the door and entering. _

_Inwardly, Malcolm was amazed. Who was this to dare disobey the prince? He turned to shout more at the intruder but stopped when he saw who it was. _

_The leader stared at him with a look of pity on his face mixed in with a firm determination. _

_"What do you want?" Malcolm said. _

_The leader paused for a moment and then closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor beside the prince. "Well, I was after thinkin that maybe you could take a wee look at this little princess of yours." He held out the bundle that he had been holding, which Malcolm abruptly pushed away. _

_"Keep that thing away!" He snarled. "That thing killed Elena! I want nothing to do with that unholy abomination!" _

_The leader suddenly growled and Malcolm looked at him in shock, the gargoyle leader had never growled at him before. Not even when he was a child. _

_"I believe unholy abominations is our nickname your highness. But this child that you refuse to even look at is anything but!" _

_But Malcolm still refused to look. _

_The leader sighed sadly. "Then the princess is truly dead." _

_Malcolm blinked, afraid that more tears would spill out. "Yes, she is." _

_"Aye, and tis you that's killing her." _

_Malcolm's head spun round to glare at his one time friend. "What dare you to say this?" Malcolm shouted. "I did not kill her." _

_"Ah, but you are lad," the leader said disappointingly. "You're doing it even now." _

_"What do you mean?" Malcolm said now more confused than angry. _

_Before the prince could react, the leader shoved the baby into his arms and grabbed his head forcing him to look at the infant. "Look at her!" The leader said. "Look at her and tell me what you see." _

_Malcolm tried to close his eyes, but he had already looked. The baby had now woken up after being roughly shoved about and began crying. _

_"Take it away!" Malcolm yelled over the baby's cries. _

_"Look at it and tell me what you see!" The gargoyle repeated. _

_With little choice, the prince did as he was told and looked at the little thing that had caused him so much misery. She was very small but there was something about her that caught his eye. _

_"She has my eyes," he breathed in wonder. _

_The leader smiled knowingly. "Aye that she does. But she looks just like your mate, which means that your spirits, both yours and your wife's live on in her."_

_Malcolm stared at the child for more than a minute before saying. "I don't know what to do old friend. I don't know if I can do this by myself." _

_"You can," the leader replied firmly. "Because you have to and because she needs you to be strong." The leader took on a more compassionate tone, "Elena would have wanted it that way." _

_Malcolm smiled and held his daughter in his arms again, tears falling down his cheeks. The leader placed his hand upon his shoulder and allowed him his moment of grief. _

_**Castle Wyvern; 977AD: **_

_The little princess crawled under her bed as the big monster came bounding into her room. The beast lowered its head and sniffed searching for her scent. _

_The princess moved over to the other end underneath the bed and waited. The monster gave a little growl and started to lift up the covers of the bed. At the same time, the princess scampered out from under the bed and climbed on top of the bed so fast that the creature didn't see her. _

_The monster paused as it looked and saw no one under the bed. Frowning in confusion, it looked up just in time to see the princess raise her weapon and bring it down upon the monster's head. _

0000000000

_Prince Malcolm walked over to his daughter's bedchamber to wish her goodnight when he heard a low roar come from within. He rushed over and entered the chamber only to see his four-year-old daughter and the gargoyle leader involved in some kind of pillow fight. _

_Malcolm arched his eyebrow in amusement at seeing the leader playfully roar at the little princess and then ticked her belly with his claws making her squeal in laughter. _

_"Having fun?" Malcolm asked making the two of them jump. _

_The leader's cheeks went red as he got up. "The little lass dinna feel like sleeping so I attempted to wear her out a little." _

_"We were playing hide and seek!" Princess Katherine said excitingly. "Uncle Mentor was the big scary monster and was going to eat me when he caught me!" _

_Malcolm stifled a bubble of laughter from within him and looked at the leader. "Uncle Mentor?" _

_The leader grumbled. "I'd like to point out that I was against this from the start but the lass insisted on calling me by that…that name." _

_Malcolm chuckled and turned to his daughter still standing on the bed. "Alright Katherine," he said, "time for bed." _

_"NO!" Katherine whined. "I don't want to go bed! I want to stay up and fight the dragon again." _

_Malcolm looked to the leader again whose cheeks had once again turned red. "She wouldna settle for only one game." _

_Malcolm laughed. "You can play with your… uncle mentor tomorrow night Katherine. Right now, you need to get some sleep. We are going to Lord Conner's wedding tomorrow." _

_"Ohhh, but father do I really have to?" Katherine whined again but crawled into bed like she was told. _

_"Yes Katherine," Malcolm said simply and tucked her in. _

_"Can uncle mentor stay with me a little while?" Katherine begged. _

_Malcolm looked at the leader who sighed and nodded. "Alright you wee bairn, but just for a little while alright?" _

_Katherine eagerly nodded and cuddled up to him when he sat down on the side of her bed. _

_Malcolm smiled, kissed his daughter goodnight and gave the leader a nod of respect and gratitude before departing. _

_Katherine snuggled up to the leader and smelled in his rusty aroma, his skin felt and smelt just like leather and the old stones of the castle. He also had a large bulk that was great to cuddle up to. _

_"Uncle," she asked suddenly nervous. _

_"Aye," he answered. _

_"Do I really have to go tomorrow?" _

_"Your father certainly wants ye to. Why? Don't ye wanna go to the festivities?" _

_"Not really," Katherine suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Some of the men frighten me." _

_"Och, no need to worry bout them then" the gargoyle who would one day be known as Hudson said. "If anyone tries to harm ye then they'll have me to deal with, and that's a fact." _

_The princess smiled and kissed her favourite uncle on the cheek. "Thank you uncle." _

_"Ah, be off to sleep with ya," the leader grumbled, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. _

_**Lord Connor's Castle; The Next Day: **_

_Princess Katherine had clung to her father's hand tightly for fear of loosing him in the crowd. Unfortunately he had to go and wish Lord Conner and his new bride his best wishes so he had to leave her for a while. _

_Katherine stayed sitting where she was by the fireplace nervously. She looked around and watched the jugglers and acrobats for a few minutes before someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl about her age grinning at her. _

_"Hallo," she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Corinne! Who are you?" _

_Katherine swallowed and replied, "Catherine, princess of Wyvern." _

_"Ohh, a princess are you?" The girl said. "Well then your Royal Highness, care to play?" _

_"Well," Katherine began nervously. "I really should wait for my father." _

_"Oh he won't mind," the girl debated. "And we won't be gone long. Come on!" She eagerly grabbed Katherine's arm and led her to where some of the jugglers were doing their act. _

_Katherine helplessly followed the active young girl. _

_A couple of hours late, the party was still in full swing and Katherine was surprisingly enjoying herself. The girl Corinne was in fact Lord Connor's niece who had come from the lower regions of Scotland to attend her uncles wedding. She was obviously a rough sort of girl and didn't seem to be afraid of anything except one thing, but she wouldn't say what it was. _

_Katherine couldn't hide her curiosity and so she kept bothering her until she finally gave in. _

_"Alright," Corinne yelled. "I'll tell, I'll tell, but you have to swear not to tell anybody." _

_Katherine nodded and crossed her heart. Corinne looked around and whispered into her ear, "I'm afraid of monsters." _

_Katherine looked blankly at her. "Is that it? What kind of monsters?" _

_"Winged monsters, the kind that turns to stone in the day," Corinne shivered. _

_"You mean gargoyles," Katherine asked confused. Why would this girl be afraid of them? Her uncle had always loved and protected her and her father. _

_"They're monsters!" Corinne hissed. "They're only good to you if you're good, but once you're bad they go mad and rip you to shreds." _

_Katherine gasped. No, this couldn't be true. Her uncle would never hurt her. "You're lying," she said. _

_"Am I," Corinne sneered. "Then what happened to my second cousin who disappeared a year ago? She had been bad the day before she disappeared and a gargoyle was seen flying away the night she disappeared." _

_Actually, the truth was her second cousin had drowned in a river accident and her body had been washed away and never found. There had been a winged creature spotted near the castle where they lived, but it had most likely just been a bird like a great golden eagle or something. Corinne had just got it into her head that it was something like a demon, or a gargoyle that had come to claim her relative. _

_Katherine however didn't know that and since she was so young she was inclined to believe anything. But that would mean her uncle would… No! It couldn't be true? Katherine turned and ran to find her father. He would tell her the truth. _

_She found him waiting by the fireplace looking worried and furious. When he saw her he looked relieved but that relief quickly turned to anger as he grabbed her by the arm and led her to a corner of the room. _

_"Where in blazes have you been?" _

_Katherine looked at her feet, unable to meet her father's gaze. "Playing," she replied sheepishly. _

_Malcolm swore silently and glared at her. "You should have told me where you were. Do you realise I've had nearly all of Lord Connor's men searching this place for you?" _

_Katherine bit her lower lip and looked apologetically at him. _

_Malcolm lost some of his glare but still looked sternly at her. "You did a very bad thing Katherine and you shouldn't have done it. Not only because it's wrong but you know what happens when a little princess like you is naughty?" _

_Katherine caught her breath and shook her head. _

_Her father lowered himself down and whispered into her ear. "The gargoyles will get you!" _

_Katherine's eyes widened but her father continued. "So no more running away or your uncle and his clan will have you for their supper, alright?" _

_Inwardly, Malcolm was smiling as he knew that neither his old friend the leader nor any of his clan would ever harm any of them let alone a child. But unfortunately, Katherine did not know that. _

_The rest of the day was spent in silence and Malcolm was starting to wonder whether he shouldn't have told her that jest? But after a while he decided that no real harm had been done. After all, it was only a mere jest designed to frighten children to obey their parents. What harm could possibly befall from it? _

_It was after nightfall when they finally arrived home and the leader was there to greet them. _

_"Greetings your highnesses," he greeted them warmly and reached down to say hello to Katherine. Katherine however immediately shunned away from him, her eyes wide and sacred. _

_The leader frowned in confusion and was about to ask her what was wrong when her father interrupted. "Forgive us old friend," Malcolm said wearily. "But it has been a long and tiring day and we would wish to retire for the night. So unless there are any concerns that you have?" _

_The old one shook his head. "Nay tonight has been quiet for a change save for some of the hatchlings raiding the barn." _

_Malcolm smirked. "Would those hatchlings be the same trio that stole the suits of armour and paraded them about on the horses?" _

_The leader smirked and said, "aye. They're an unruly trio if ever there was one. But they have good hearts and the chance to be fine warriors and great protectors someday." _

_Malcolm nodded and then looked to his daughter. "Well Katherine, say goodnight and let us be off to bed." _

_Katherine stood close to her father and whispered shakily, "goodnight sir." _

_The leader frowned again. 'Sir,' he thought. 'She has never called me sir in her life. What can be wrong with her?' "Goodnight princess," he added out-loud and then said. "I think my clan can do without me for a wee while so how bout I come in and tuck you in with an old gargoyles tale?" _

_Katherine had never looked more terrified in her life. "Nay!" She cried. "I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Without waiting for her father she ran inside past the surprised leader. _

_"What the devil be the matter with her," the leader asked his prince. _

_The prince sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think maybe that I might be the problem old friend.' He told the whole story of the day's events to his leader. Needless to say, the leader wasn't impressed especially when he heard the part about gargoyles eating children who were bad. _

_"Ye said what?" The leader said. "None of my clan would ever do such a thing as horrific as harming a child." _

_The prince held up his hands. "I know you wouldn't old friend. It was just a little fun I was having with Katherine, something to make her behave more." _

_"But…" The leader stuttered. "Eating children?" _

_"Tis only a jest old friend," the prince assured him. "I meant nothing by it and I'm certain Katherine will forget about it in time." _

_The leader however wasn't so sure, as he had seen the terror in the young girl's eyes when she had looked at him, something she had never done before. _

_"Forgive me old friend," the prince said. "But if there is nothing more for us to discuss then I must bid you goodnight." The leader nodded and bowed his head respectfully for the prince as he left. _

_He thought for a moment and then decided to go see the princess. After all, he had helped practically raise her since birth. To him she was practically his daughter like another child of the clan was. _

_He reached the balcony of the princess's bedchamber. The room was dark so she must have already gone to bed so attempted to push the door open to enter. But it was locked? The leader looked down at the door as though it had betrayed him, as this door was never locked. Katherine had always left it open for him so that he could come visit her. Every night he would come visit, the door would be open and she would come running up to him to give him a hug and a kiss. _

_But tonight, he peered inside. The princess certainly seemed asleep but he tapped the window anyway to get her attention. _

_She never even stirred. _

_The leader just assumed she was asleep and just left it at that, but… Since when had the young lass ever gone to bed willingly and without one of his stories? _

_The leader frowned again for the millionth time that night and suspected that something was not well in castle Wyvern tonight. _

_She never called him uncle again. _

_**Castle Wyvern; 984AD: **_

_"But father I want to stay up for the feast," Princess Katherine of Wyvern whined as her father put her to bed. "I shall miss the feast and the jugglers." _

_From outside the room on the balcony, the old leader listened with a smile. 'Some things never change eh?' _

_"Hush now," Malcolm replied. "The gargoyles will get you if you don't behave." _

_Hudson growled. 'Aye, some things definitely do not change.' He stepped up to the window and Katherine once again gasped in shock and fear as he neared them. _

_"It is only me princess," he spoke trying to calm her though the fear never left her eyes. It never had done. "Your highness, we must speak." _

_"Aye, that we must," Malcolm tucked Catherine in. "Goodnight Katherine." _

_The two walked outside and at once the leader tried to reason with him again as he had done for the past few years. "You shouldn't frighten the girl with threats about gargoyle my liege," he almost pleaded. "We would never hurt a child." _

_"Och, you are too sensitive." The prince replied and the leader just sighed in defeat. He had never listened and apparently he never would. Katherine had started behaving more obediently and proper since he started those false stories and Malcolm was content to keep them up so she would behave. _

_"This is about the Archmage I take it?" The prince continued. _

_"Aye." _

_The leader had given the prince his thoughts on the matter only to be interrupted by the appearance of the man in question himself, the Archmage. _

_The sorcerer had fired a poison dart on the prince, which the leader tried to run into the path to but was too slow. The Archmage laughed horribly before jumping down from the battlements and disappearing. _

_A few moments later, the princess having heard the commotion came out to investigate and saw her father lying wounded with the old gargoyle standing over him. She immediately thought the worst and ran to protect her father. _

_"Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" She cried slamming her fists against his chest. The leader pulled away as though she had stabbed him with his own sword and looked sadly at the child who had once called him uncle. _

_Although things had turned out for the best, the Archmage had been defeated and supposedly killed and the prince saved. The old leader would never forget the look of anger in his human daughter's eyes and the way that she glared at him when her father had been ill in bed and she blamed him. _

_Any chance of reconciliation with her was long since over. She had disowned him. _

0000000000

**Present: **

The princess ended her story with a long sigh and looked at Angela who looked back at her sadly.

"I never knew about that," she said. "I mean I knew you hated and feared us back them but still, I never thought you would have… "

"I was a different person back then Angela," the princess said. "I was spoilt and filled with hatred and fear for your kind. If I had only… God I was so foolish."

"We all make mistakes lass," a voice suddenly sounded behind them.

The princess and Angela both turned to see Hudson standing right behind them. Angela opened her mouth to speak but she chose to remain quiet and silently leave the room.

Hudson and the princess both remained silent not knowing what to say. Katherine idly checked her dress while Hudson checked his sword. They remained like that for over a minute before Hudson decided to break the silence.

"Was that why you were so afraid of me lass?" He asked. "Because of a stupid childhood prank, one that wasn't even true?"

Katherine sighed. "No it wasn't just that but it started it. After that foolish girl Corinne scared me with that false story I thought she was just lying. But then my father made the same story up and I thought that it had to be true. So then I found myself looking for any sign that you would do what they warned me of. Every time I heard you growl or even just sniff the air, I thought you were out after me." She gave a half smile. "I had a frightening childhood after that as I was forever afraid that if I turned my back that you or one of you would eat me up."

She sniffed back a tear as she remembered her father. "Then when my father was poisoned with that dart, even when you helped save him, I hated your kind even more." She looked at Hudson with tears in her eyes. "I am so, so very sorry mentor. If only I hadn't been so damn stupid…"

"Hush now," Hudson wiped a tear form her eye and embraced her. "That's all in the past now. You saved Angela and her rookery kin and raised them all into find warriors."

"But I… "

"Enough," Hudson said sternly and touching her lips with his talon. "Living in the past won't change anything. You've more than made up for what was said and done all those centuries ago."

The princess smiled and then said. "I really didn't hate you, you know. Despite all I said. I still thought of you as my uncle and I missed you terrible and our nights together. "

Hudson suddenly smirked. "Well in that case," he said as he hooked his arm with hers and led her to the TV room. "Shall I tell you a story about when we first woke up in this strange land here?"

The princess laughed and nodded eagerly. "I think I would that very much," she said. "Uncle Mentor."

0000000000

**Outside In The Courtyard:**

Gabriel sighed as he walked along the battlements. Everyone was happily involved in the preparation of Goliath and Elisa's wedding so he was all by his lonesome. Not that he minded as he welcomed the chance to do some soul searching within him.

Gabriel frowned. He had once declined Goliath and Angela's offer to join them on the skiff and explore the outside world. But the very notion of taking on such a quest was terrifying for him. To leave everything that he had ever known to this world was beyond terror.

"Still," he said out loud. "What is there left for me on Avalon now?" Ophelia the only other female besides Angela, whom he would have mated with, had gone and pledged herself to someone else. He had nothing waiting for him back home, not even his roll as honour guard of Avalon. There was no real honour in being a guard of Avalon, as what did powerful entities such as the Fay need guards for? It was only a title, nothing more.

"But what is there for me here in the mortal world?" He said hoping that someone, anyone would answer him. Angela too had pledged herself to someone else and most of his clan had done so too or was close to.

"What is there for me anymore?" He whispered to himself and continued walking.

Suddenly, he heard the whoosh of what could only be the wings of a gargoyle. He looked up curiously and immediately felt his eyes flare up. Demona was on her way to the castle. He growled and prepared himself for battle, Angela had told him that she was no longer an enemy but better to be safe than sorry.

He sneaked over to the dark corner of the courtyard and waited until she landed. She was apparently not alone either. He thinned his eyes as the others landed beside her. One was a female gargoyle about her age with the same azure colouring, beautiful with white blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars. She had a caring and motherly look about her and she was also carrying an infant hatchling with her, which supported his theory.

The others were a young male hatchling no more than around twenty, in human years, which was about ten, with brown hair and eyes. He had a cheeky expression around him, but his eyes shone with an eagerness that only comes in the spirit of youth. He also had a blue colouring but his seemed slightly diluted for some reason.

The last one was… Gabriel felt his heart burst open.

Before him was without a doubt the most beautiful gargress that he had ever seen in his entire life. She must obviously be the first gargress's daughter as she had the same colouring as she did except her skin tone was a shade lighter and her eyes were brown. Dark brown pools that he would just love to paddle in. Her hair was thicker than her mothers, like the princess's, and shone brighter than a full moon on a dark night. Shining blood red lips that he would love to kiss and skin so blue that it must resemble what the sky looked like during the day.

All Gabriel could do was stare at her. She was so unbelievably beautiful that it was almost impossible to tear his eyes away from her. But she looked so sad and lost.

Gabriel looked at her deep in thought. She seemed so downcast that he wanted to go over and comfort her. What possible reason could a female as beautiful as this be sorrowful for?

Demona grumbled. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she hissed in displeasure.

Darlene gave her a pitying look that was mixed in with exasperation. "Mom, give it a rest! We're here now so let's just try and pretend to have a little fun?"

Jarred muttered under his breath in disgust. "I agree with Gran. All this stuff about weddings and love, it's enough to make me hurl."

Darlene gave her son a sly look. "Oh very well, if you really want to then you can go home Jarred."

Jarred brightened up and said, "Really?"

"Sure," Darlene said smiling, "all the more cake for us."

Jarred's face fell. "On second thought," he reconsidered, "I wouldn't want to disrespect Goliath and detective Maza by not showing."

Darlene laughed and playfully chugged Jarred under the chin and lead him into the castle followed by Demona. Lana however did not move from where she had landed.

Darlene looked back in concern at her daughter and Demona did the same.

"Lana," Darlene called. "Aren't you coming?"

Lana looked at them expressionless and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm really not in the partying mood, maybe later?"

Demona growled and was about to start shouting at her granddaughter to stop beating herself over a pitiful clone like Thailog when Darlene slapped her hand over Demona's mouth. "Alright then," Darlene said. "We'll see you later." She hissed at her mother to keep quiet and lead her inside.

Lana sighed and rubbed her shoulders as she stared out over the city. She loved the view from the castle, it helped her to think. She hadn't told anyone about Thailog coming in to her room after he had escaped. She knew they'd never understand. Thailog had obviously come in intending to kidnap her, but he couldn't go through with it, why?

Lana fumed as she paced the battlements. She hated him and yet she couldn't help but feel as if some part of her still loved him. She wanted to scream and run away as fast as she could, anything to help make sense of her feelings.

She remembered how Thailog had treated her when they first met. He had been so warm and caring, loving to her with his gentle caresses, soft kisses and hot breath that made her tingle.

'_And all the time he was plotting to kill your grandma and take her company_,' she thought admonishing herself.

She breathed hard. 'Then why didn't he just kill them instead of making that deal with me to be his mate?' She thought back.

'_Maybe he thought if he played nice he could get lucky with you again.' _

Lana gasped at what she had just thought. 'No,' she thought desperately. 'It can't be true, he wouldn't… '

_Why? Because he's not that kind of guy? Wake up, you know he is! He proved it and why else don't you remember what happened that night when you woke up beside him in your birthday suit?' _

"No," Lana whispered out loud feeling sick. She clung to the battlements and had to take in deep gulps of air to breathe. She refused to cry, not anymore… But the tears had already started.

She didn't hear the footsteps start toward her. She didn't even there was someone behind her until they touched her shoulder.

Lana spun round in shock and came face to face with a gargoyle she had never met before. He looked about Aunt Angela's age, but man oh man was he ever big. Not as big as Goliath but with just as good a build.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Lana sniffed and wiped her tears furiously. "You should give people some notice before you go sneaking up on them like that."

"I'll try to remember that," he looked at her in concern. "Are you well?"

Lana stiffened. "I'm fine, couldn't be better."

The gargoyle suddenly reached out one of his talons and carefully wiped a tear that was at her eye. "You seem distressed."

Lana angrily battered his arm away from her. "I'm fine! And when I want some weirdo touching me then I'll go down town! Now keep your hands off me!"

The gargoyle stepped back in shock and then looked at her in regret. He bowed and said, "Forgive me my lady. I meant no offence. I shall depart at once." He turned around and made to leave.

At first Lana was glad he was going as she didn't need another handsome stranger coming into her life. Not after what had happened with the last prince charming she trusted. But as she watched him leave, she felt sorry. She didn't know why but she couldn't just let him leave like this.

"Wait!" She called making him stop in his tracks and turn around to face her.

'He has nice eyes,' she thought and mentally slapped herself. "I'm sorry," she said out loud. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

The gargoyle smiled and Lana felt herself melt. "No apologies are needed my lady," he bowed again. "I am Gabriel of Avalon."

Lana raised her eyebrows at his bow. 'Obviously gargoyles come from a more refined background than I thought.' "Err hi," she said. "I'm Lana. Demona's granddaughter."

Gabriel felt the wind get kicked out of him in surprise. "Oh," he breathed in wonder. "I was unaware that Demona had any other children besides Angela let alone grandchildren."

"Neither did she apparently," Lana said smirking. At Gabriel's perplexed look she just held up her hand. "Long story."

They stood there for a few seconds before Gabriel finally asked her, "forgive my curiosity… Lana. But what may I ask got you so distressed?"

Lana sighed and looked away over the city. "I… I just got out of a bad relationship with my ex-boyfriend."

'Boyfriend?' Gabriel wondered but thought that must be what the females in this time call their male friends.

"He seemed nice at first," she continued. "But he turned out to be a big mistake… "She sighed again and looked miserable. "I did love him though."

'Love?' Gabriel thought in despair. 'Oh wonderful, she's mated. Now what am I to do?' Then he remembered what she did about just getting out of a bad relationship. Perhaps she was no longer his?

"Your mate?" He asked.

"HUH?" Lana said and then quickly held up her hands again waving them. "No, no, no, nothing like that, but he came pretty close." She sat down on the battlements and gazed out over the city again.

Gabriel found himself captivated by her and her incredible beauty. It was like when Tom had told him and his rookery siblings about the beautiful artwork that he had seen over his travels, the Venus De Milo and the Mona Lisa… etc.

'She would make a fine goddess,' he thought.

"His name was Thailog," Lana continued. "I didn't know who or what he was originally, but apparently he's a clone of Goliath."

"Clone?" Gabriel enquired curiously.

"Yeah," Lana frowned. "It's kind of like a copy of the original. You know like when you grow a new bush from a branch that you took from another bush?" Gabriel nodded. "Well that's how it's like with clones. Only despite what he looked like, Thailog was nothing at all like Goliath." Lana pulled her legs up and hugged her knees.

Gabriel sat down beside her. "What did he do?" He asked and secretly feared the answer.

Lana chewed on her lower lip nervously. She shouldn't be doing this, as it was telling her problems to a stranger that had started all this. She looked at Gabriel. He had a kindness in his eyes that were sort of like Thailog had had except Thailog had always had a bit of darkness in his. The kind an insurance salesman might have had. She didn't see any kind of hidden agenda though in Gabriel however. His look appeared to be totally honest and caring, and he was Angela's brother.

Lana sighed. "He tricked me," she admitted. "I had a row with my mom and I went out for a glide, Thailog found me and talked to me. He actually helped me sort out a few of my problems… only to replace them with new ones." She growled.

Gabriel felt hot when he heard her growl. A human would be scared of such a thing, but for a young male gargoyle it was enticing.

"We met up again quite a few times," she carried on and Gabriel found himself focused on her every word. "He was good to me and… "She blushed at the part she was about to reveal. "Well, let's just say he and I were close and leave it at that."

Gabriel looked confused but nodded and accepted her privacy.

"It wasn't long before we were dating," Lana said. "We tried to spend as much time together as possible until finally he said he felt it was time for my family to be told about us. I was sacred I can tell you but eventually I agreed as I thought I had the perfect guy, even though he was a lot older than me." 'If you can call a three year old a lot older,' she added mentally. "He convinced me it would be a good idea if I brought them to his place so I did." Lana wiped her eyes again. "It was all bogus! He had set up a trap waiting for us when we got there and chained us up like animals. He wanted to get grandma's company and so he used me to get her there along with my mom!"

Gabriel growled at the thought of anyone using Lana for anything and although she hadn't said it, he had a pretty good idea of what she meant by them being close. "That monster," he growled again.

"You can say that again buddy!" Lana agreed rocking back and forth on her hunches.

Gabriel sat down beside her and attempted to comfort her. She sat still when he touched but she didn't object and gradually she allowed herself to be taken into his warm embrace.

"It was none of your fault," Gabriel assured her. "You didn't who this… Thailog was. He sounds to me like a very tricky person and could have fooled anyone."

Lana sniffed. "I still should have known better!" She cried. "I stupidly led my own family like sheep to the slaughter. I was lucky that grandma had arranged Goliath's clan to follow us otherwise things would have turned out a lot worse."

'Maybe,' she thought suddenly as she remembered when Thailog had made her that bargain about her being his mate in return for her family's safety.

Gabriel took her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault!" He insisted. "And even if it was partly then you've obviously learnt from it and your family have forgiven you. You'll know better the next time when trust someone."

"That's the other worse thing," she sobbed. "I don't think I ever really trusted him."

Gabriel looked blankly at her. "What?"

Lana swallowed. "I mean, I did trust him to a limit but… There was just so much of him that didn't add up. And he had this dark look in his eyes every time he looked at me whenever he was talking. I should have known he was lying and maybe I did, but I was so enthralled with him that I ignored it."

Gabriel looked sympathetically at her. "You wanted to give your heart to someone," he told her. "There's no crime in that. No one wants to be alone… and everyone deserves love."

Gabriel suddenly realised he was still holding her and cautiously backed up blushing madly. Lana blushed too and smiled.

"Thanks," she said truthfully. "Thanks for being a great listener."

Gabriel bowed. "It was my pleasure my lady," he said sincerely. "Now, would you do me the honour of letting me accompany you to Goliath and Elisa's wedding?" He stuck out his arm for her.

Lana smiled. "I'd be honoured." She replied and hooked her arm with his smiling as they walked to the entrance.

Suddenly Lana's smile turned into an evil grin, as she slid her tail up and straight under Gabriel's own tail and into his loincloth.

"OOOHHHH!" Gabriel yelped in surprise and blushed even redder than before looking in amazement at her.

Lana giggled and ran up ahead. "Sorry Gab, I never could resist!"

Gabriel growled playfully and chased after her, neither of them noticing the pair of flaring red eyes that followed their every move.

0000000000

After the princess and Hudson had left to reminisce, Angela had returned to the Great Hall to finish tying the ribbons when she met her mother, sister, niece and nephew.

"Greetings daughter," Demona smiled warmly at her and hugged her. Angela returned the hug along with Darlene, Jarred and placing a small kiss on her baby niece's head. "Where's Lana?" She asked concerned.

Demona and Darlene both lost their smiles when Darlene answered. "She's outside, but I recommend leaving her on her own for a bit. She's still pretty shook up after what happened with that Thailog fellow."

Demona muttered something under her breath, which was definitely not a compliment about him.

Angela herself felt like tearing his throat out for what he had done to her niece. But now was not the time for such thoughts, now was the time for fun and celebration… and actually making sure the decorations were done on time.

"I'm glad that you could all make it," Angela said honestly. "Why don't you all go to the TV room and wait there while I finish up here. I won't be a moment."

They all agreed and left the hall. Angela finished up tying the last few of the lace ribbons when her sister Ophelia came in.

"Sister," she greeted warmly and embraced her happily. "I hear you and our demon brother Damon have gotten quite close recently."

Ophelia blushed but smiled widely. "Yes, it happened shortly after you left. I couldn't believe he showed any interest in me. It was like a dream come true."

Angela lost some of her smile. "That isn't why you have pledged yourself to him is it, because of his handsome face?"

Ophelia shook her head firmly. "No, you know me better than that Angela." She cast a dreamy look up at the ceiling. "After that business with Oberon, Damon started spending more time with me and then he just came right out and asked me to be his mate. I was so shocked that all I could do was stand there gaping like a fish, until Damon started reciting poetry to me."

Angela nearly lost hold of the ribbon she was holding. "Damon spoke poetry?" She asked in amazement.

Ophelia laughed. "Aye, though not very well I might add. But the way he spoke the words, the way he spoke to me. I just couldn't resist and knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with him."

Angela smiled but then looked serious at her. "And… you didn't have the same feelings for Gabriel? I mean, all of our clan was expecting the two of you to one day end up together."

Ophelia gave a small smile. "Yeah, I even believed that too at one time, but… I don't know. When Damon proclaimed his love for me, my heart just seemed to melt and to be frank… I did love Gabriel, but I wasn't _in _love with him if you know what I mean?"

Angela nodded a little sadly. "You and he always used to play at being mates when we were hatchlings, so much that you must have assumed it to be. But the truth is you don't love him a mate, but as a brother and nothing more."

"And nothing less," Ophelia added. "I'm only sorry I hurt him so. I could tell he was so disappointed when he found out about Damon and me."

"I'm sure he'll get over it in time," Angela said reassuringly.

"Can you be sure?" Ophelia asked.

Suddenly the door to the courtyard sprang open and Lana came running in squealing with Gabriel laughing right behind her. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her onto his broad shoulders spinning her around.

Lana laughed. "Gabriel, you immature jerk! Put me down!"

Gabriel grinned. "As you command my lady," and dropped her right onto her tail.

"OOF!" Lana glared at him, which made Gabriel start to regret his prank… That is until she slid her tail in-between his legs again and snapped it up.

"OHH!" Gabriel gasped.

"HA!" Lana laughed in glee, "gotcha again!" She turned and ran out the hall with a roaring Gabriel running after her on all fours.

Ophelia and Angela stared at the departing two for a few seconds before Angela turned back to Ophelia and said, "I'd say it's a definite possibility."

0000000000

**Meanwhile; In Another Part of The Castle:**

"Okayyyyy," Jarred murmured in slight fear and anxiety. "I know you're here somewhere." He walked cautiously down the hallway.

Suddenly, there was a loud bark from behind him and Jarred spun round to see Bronx grinning at him.

"Yikes!" Jarred yelped and began running. "Here we go again!" Bronx immediately began the chase to give him a tongue bath.

"HA!" Jarred yelled in triumphant. "I've been practising running all week for this!" He laughed but stopped as he came to the end of the hallway and saw to his dismay another gargbeast.

'You've got to be kidding me?' He thought. 'Please be kidding.'

This beast was a dark golden coloured one with a beak and a longer tail. She was sniffing at the ground but stopped when she heard his footsteps coming nearer. She took one look at him and barked with joy before galloping to him.

Jarred gasped and turned around to find a means of escape, but Bronx was half way to him and there was no other way.

"Ohhh… crap!"

The two beasts jumped on him smothering him with their excessive weights and bombarding him with lick after lick from their slobbering tongues, tickling him.

A few moments later, Brooklyn and Lexington were showing a couple of the Avalon girls around the castle when they came upon the two gargoyle beasts.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Lex smiled and reached down to pet Bronx to which the mutt happily complied giving them a look at the view behind him.

The quartet blinked at Jarred lying on his back with a dazed look on his face.

"Jarred?" Brooklyn asked concerned, "you alright?"

Jarred looked up from where he was lying with Boadicca still licking his face fondly. "I've had it," he said. "I give up. From this moment on, whenever I come here I'm gonna be wearing the football gear no matter what… Oh, get off me will ya!" He shoved Boadicca a little who responded by placing her weight on him almost crushing him and never missing a lick.

"Eeewwww!" Jarred moaned and the four gargoyles laughed.

"Jarred," Brooklyn smiled and helped the boy up to his feet. "This is Cordelia and Dorcas from Avalon." He pointed to the two females.

Jarred wiped his face off and gave them a small grin. "Hey. Anyone got a tissue?"

The two females giggled and one of them even reached out and wiped his face for him with a handkerchief she had in a pouch around her belt.

"You're cute," she said conversationally making Jarred blush brightly. Thus making the two girls laugh out loud.

Jarred looked helplessly to Brooklyn and Lex where Lexington was smiling and Brooklyn was actually looking a little jealous.

"Don't look at us Jay," Lex said. "Guess you're a regular chick magnet."

Jarred looked back to the two towering girls in front of him. They had obviously never seen another one of their kind before, at least his age anyway.

'I think I was better off with the mutts,' he thought miserably. 'I hope this cake's worth it.'

0000000000

Lana laughed as Gabriel chased her through the hallways until Gabriel pounced and rolled over with Lana in his arms laughing madly.

They eventually came to a stop with Gabriel on top of her. They laughed for a few seconds more before they realised the position they were in.

Gabriel lay still for a moment looking down at the maiden below him. It was as though she was made out of the elements themselves. Her skin like the summer sky, eyes like stars, hair of sunshine with little curls at the end like a daffodil. Even her hands looked curved and delicate like a flower's petals, and her lips were redder than any rose. Her figure made him think of an ice sculpture, delicate and fragile to the touch.

She looked back up at him and finally he decided to take the chance and began to lower his head closer to kiss her.

"What be goin on here?" Hudson barked as he opened the door. He had heard the commotion when Gabriel had rolled with Lana.

Gabriel immediately sprung up from the ground and picked Lana up with him, both of them blushing brightly.

Hudson looked at them with a raised eye-ridge and the beginning of what could only be a smirk. "Have I by chance interrupted something?"

"No," Gabriel and Lana both replied still blushing.

Hudson continued staring at them for a few moments more before finally shaking his head chuckling and went back inside. "Don't do anything I wouldna do lad, lass."

Gabriel and Lana breathed deeply.

"I guess I'd better go and see if they need any help with the decorating," Lana said sheepishly. She walked back the way they came.

Gabriel watched her go before he saw a large Ming vase with a beautiful flower arrangement of red roses within it. He reached in and plucked a single rose out. "Lana, wait." He called.

Lana stopped and turned where Gabriel rushed up to her. He held out the rose. "Take this as a token of my affection, now and forever." He gently placed the flower in Lana's hair where she stroked it lovingly.

She looked back up at him, her eyes shining like crystal glass. "Thank you," she stood higher on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek before turning and running back to the hall.

Gabriel however stayed exactly where he was, standing alone in the hallway with a large almost giddy smile on his face. 'Thank you,' he prayed to whoever was listening. 'Thank you so very incredibly much.'

Whereas, from up above someone else was having a very different reaction.

0000000000

**One Hour Later:**

The preparations were finally ready and everyone was either sitting or standing in the Great Hall. Goliath stood at the end where an altar had been made to serve for the wedding.

'I bet he's never looked so nervous before in his whole life,' Darlene mused.

Goliath was wearing his usual loincloth. He hadn't bothered to get dressed up seeing as this was a human tradition and he didn't really fancy any of the strange clothes that humans wore nowadays.

Xanatos had hired the same reverend that had married him and Fox and who had rather nervously agreed to do the same with Goliath and Elisa. Xanatos had offered to make a generous donation to the church in return for the reverend's silence of the matter in hand.

Lana was sitting at the back with Gabriel right beside her. She was leaning right into the crook of his shoulder making Gabriel extremely comfortable. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself too as her mother duly noted.

Darlene had been a little nervous about letting her daughter go off with some strange boy, if you could call him a boy, so soon after Thailog, but Demona insisted that she had learned from the experience and wouldn't make the same mistake twice. If she did however, then she would be spending the next fifty years regretting it by washing dishes at home.

Darlene had reluctantly agreed and she was happy to see that Gabriel was being the perfect gentleman. A shame that she couldn't say the same for her daughter, but one was better than none.

Darlene had met some of the other clan from Avalon, they had all seemed wary when meeting Demona for some reason. Demona was confused by this, as she had never even met them all before. But they covered it well and the clan had greeted them warmly and exchanged stories with them about growing up on Avalon with Angela to which Demona listened on keenly.

They were also very curious about Darlene's life as a human and her three children. Since Angela was their rookery sister then Darlene supposed that would sort of make her kids their nephew and nieces also. The princess and the Hudson had come in a while later laughing about something. The two certainly seemed close and this Katherine was nothing like the one her mother had told her about while growing up.

Demona had told her about the princess hating their kind, treating them like pitiful dogs and constantly humiliating them. Yet this princess seemed genuinely happy to be among her kind and she obviously loved Angela and her kin as if they were her own children.

'Probably the reason why Demona hasn't looked at her once in all the time we've been here.' She thought looking at her mother who kept her sight set forward not looking at anything in particular.

Another few of the guests that she had met were Elisa's brother Derek, or Talon as he preferred to be called. Needless to say she had been shocked when she saw him and thought him to be a gargoyle. It had been an even bigger shock when she learned that he wasn't. When she asked about it he just grumbled and gave her a dirty look.

Actually, he had been giving her, her mother and Xanatos dirty looks all night. She didn't know why but she imagined that her mother and Xanatos must have wronged them at some point in the past.

He had decided to stay standing and watch the ceremony by the safety of the door. 'Probably in case he needs to make a run for help.' She thought. The guy certainly seems paranoid. She would have to ask Elisa about that later.

He had also brought his partner, another gargoyle wannabe, a lioness apparently called Maggie. She seemed pretty quiet and timid, but she didn't seem to mind Darlene and even said hello despite the look from her mate. Darlene had decided to leave them alone and give them their space as she had enough to worry about with her family.

Jarred was sitting near her and aside from Goliath and Elisa, he was the talk of the whole night. Every one of the Avalon clan had wanted to catch a look at her two youngest children. Many of them had asked to hold baby Gem, laughing as she gripped their noses with her little claws. All of the females thought that Jarred was extremely cute and cheeky looking and many had already pinched his cheeks because of it. It reminded her of the time when he was five and Paul's two aunts Rosemarie and Hyacinth had come to visit them with their extra long fingernails that pinched him so hard he was squealing.

Paul! Darlene still felt a tremor of pain every time she thought of her late husband, the years they had shared, the children they bore and the night when the police had come to tell her that he had been involved in that car crash.

'Stop it,' Darlene admonished herself. 'Crying won't bring him back, nothing will. You can't bring people back from the dead… 'Well actually you could but the results were rather messy as Demona had told her once in a magic lesson so long ago.

Finally the music started and the crowd all stood up.

Elisa came in wearing a grand white gown decorated with small oriental pearls, white satin, silk and a long veil. She looked beautiful.

Darlene smiled as she remembered her own wedding day. Paul hadn't been rich so they had to take what they could get. He had worn a simple grey suit with a white flower attacked to his breast pocket and she a plain but gay little wedding dress that she had improved on with a few flowers and extra cloth here and there.

Paul's parents hadn't been pleased that he had been seeing another girl without him telling them, but they had accepted the marriage when he said he was truly in love with her. They had even helped out with the wedding reception.

They had got married at a registry office and had the reception at a small hotel where Paul's entire family had come bearing gifts. When they asked about her family she had just told them that she was an orphan.

She observed Goliath looking at Elisa with love in his eyes and remembered how Paul had given her that same look, not just on their wedding day but every day after as well, the look of true love and adoration.

Elisa had got Hudson to give her away as he was the second man she had closest to a father. Hudson gave her a small kiss and wished her well before standing over to the side and sitting down. Goliath and Elisa smiled at each other for more than a few moments before turning to the reverend.

"Dearly beloved," the reverend began. "We are gathered here tonight… "

Darlene barely registered the words the reverend was saying as her memories washed over her and she imagined she saw her younger self-standing next to Paul Anderson, her devoted husband. A tear came to her eye and then someone squeezed her hand. She looked to the side and saw Demona watching the scene with a hard look on her face.

'She still loves him,' she thought. "Despite everything that she said, she still cares for him. This must be so hard for her." She held her own mother's hand and Demona looked to her and gave a small smile.

The wedding proceeded and before long where once Goliath and Detective Elisa Maza stood, now stood Mr and Mrs Goliath Maza. Since Goliath didn't have a last name he had to take on Elisa's.

The crowd cheered loudly as Goliath kissed his blushing bride and even more when Elisa kissed him back. Angela wept tears of joy, Hudson looked on with a smile and the trio cheered loudly along with the rest of the Avalon clan. Demona just remained motionless and stayed sitting until they began to clear the chairs away for the party.

The music soon started up and as tradition demanded, Goliath and Elisa were the first on the dance floor swaying softly to the music in each other's arms. Lana and Gabriel who soon had her swaying off her feet then followed them. Brooklyn and Lexington looked on in green envy at the huge muscled gargoyle that had captivated the fair beauty Lana, but they soon regained their true colour when Cordelia and Dorcas came to ask them to dance.

The princess and guardian Tom, Xanatos and Fox and nearly all of the Avalon were all soon dancing too. Hudson preferred to just sit down and observe the celebration, though the princess did manage to convince him to attempt a waltz with her later on.

No one asked Demona to dance and so she just stayed sitting by the wall with Darlene and Gem right beside her. As for poor Jarred, a few of the Gargesses decided to have some fun by dragging the poor little fellow onto the dance floor. And when he finally got away from them, Bronx and Boadicca were waiting for him with tongues and tails wagging.

Finally, the big moment that two particular gargoyles had been waiting for all night arrived.

"Alright," Elisa called as Owen came walking in emotionlessly with the three-foot tall wedding cake. "Who's up for cake?"

"ME!" Broadway and Jarred both cried and practically bowled over the other gargoyles as they ran to the cake.

"Race ya Broadway." Jarred cried, to which Broadway responded. "You're on!"

Lana laughed as her little brother and Broadway ran up to the cake where Elisa already had two of the first and possibly the biggest slices waiting for them. They didn't waste any time and immediately began racing to see who could scarf theirs down first.

Lana grimaced as she watched Broadway dive into his slice. He had even more appalling table manners than her brother, which it put her off her food. 'And people wonder why I'm so thin,' she smirked.

"Do you want some cake?" Gabriel asked.

Lana shook her head. "Not right now but if you could get me a slice then I'll have it later?"

Gabriel smiled and went to fetch her one right away.

"Oh, I'll be outside," Lana called after him. "It's getting a little too crowded and hot in here and I could use the fresh air."

Gabriel waved his hand back at her to show he understood and carried on to the table where they were dispensing the sweet.

Lana walked out of the Great Hall and sighed in relief as she felt the cool refreshing air hit her. She walked over to the battlements again gazing over the city. She had not wanted to come out tonight yet if she hadn't then she would have never met Gabriel.

Lana lifted her arms feeling the wind beneath her wings and felt a sudden urge to go gliding. 'Why not,' she thought. 'Can't hurt to suggest it to Gabriel, I'm sure he'd love the chance to stretch his wings.'

She suddenly heard a deep growl from behind her and turned around. "Gabriel?"

The growl got a bit louder and Lana heard that it was coming from the shadows. She smirked. "Gabriel, you're not playing the big bad beast again are you? I've barely recovered from our last chase. Anyway, I thought you were gonna get me some cake?"

The growl emanated from the darkness but nothing emerged making Lana grinned slyly.

"Are you ever going to come out of there," she asked. "Or am I gonna have to come in?"

The growl went into a different pitch that sounded almost pleasurable. Lana grinned even wider. "I thought so," she said as she walked over to the shadows.

0000000000

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Gabriel finally managed to push his way through his rookery kin with the two plates of cake that he had got for him and Lana. It hadn't been easy as Broadway and Jarred were there again when he got there and there was already a queue. No one of his clan had even tried sweets such as this before and so far they were finding it quite enjoyable.

He pushed open the door to the courtyard and moved outside calling for Lana. "Lana?"

When she didn't respond he called again. "Lana where are you? I've brought you your cake." But there was still no answer.

Becoming a little worried he walked over to the battlements where he had first seen her. But alas there was nothing there either. Gabriel put the plates of cake down and looked around the courtyard puzzled.

The wind blew wildly. The cold didn't bother Gabriel as he was a gargoyle but it certainly was bothering something. He heard a strange noise coming from one of the corners and moved to investigate.

In the shadows of one of the corners, Gabriel searched with his excellent gargoyle night sight and saw a weird looking object. It looked like some sort of breathing apparatus. It resembled a tin but with an odd shaped plastic thing at the top of it. He picked it up curiously.

There seemed to be a hole punctured in the tin where the plastic was and as Gabriel examined closer he found that the plastic thing covered his mouth and nose. With that in mind he thought it might be some sort of breathing apparatus that someone needed to breathe. Worried that someone might need it, he turned to leave but stopped when he saw something else.

He knelt down and picked up a single red rose… the same rose that he had given Lana that night.

Suddenly worried beyond belief, he held the item to his face to breathe in a little of the scent that was emanating from it. The smell was strong and it literally made him feel dizzy and nearly fell on his face.

'A sleeping potion' Gabriel realised in horror… and right next to Lana's flower.

Gabriel turned and ran back inside. "GOLIATHHHHH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	2. Trapped: PART 8

_**All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Storyseeker.**_

_**Special thanks to Demona Taina for her help in role-plays!**_

0000000000

**Previously on Gargoyles:**

_Lana blushed again as Thailog kissed her hand. She had always been attracted to Goliath considering his huge stature and deep sexy voice. This guy was exactly the same though she preferred his colouring than Goliath, as blue had always been her favourite colour. _

_"May I ask what was troubling you?" _

0000000000

_"He lied to you Lana!" Demona said angry and disappointed at her granddaughter's delusion. "He lied to you from the start like he did me. I only found out the truth when he tried to kill Angela. Worse yet he created a pitiful clone to replace me combined with my DNA and that of Goliath's present fiancée! He no doubt used you to lure me here!" _

_"But why?" Lana could only stand there and slowly absorbed what her grandmother was telling her. _

_"Isn't it obvious? With me out of the way Nightstone will be all his along with everything else that I own. _

_Lana felt hot tears beginning to well up. "It can't be true," she whimpered. _

0000000000

_Thailog just continued smiling and reached out with his claw and tenderly stroked Lana's cheek. "So beautiful" he said, "more beautiful than even my once treasured Delilah whom I had made to be the perfect companion. Not even she can compare to your loveliness." _

0000000000

_"It's too soon my young angel," He whispered into Lana's ear. "I understand your hatred of me now but I'll have you with me some day. One day I will build my own empire even greater than Xanatos and Nightstone put together. And once that dream becomes reality I will return to reclaim you as my mate." _

_Thailog bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I long for the night when I will hold you in my arms once again my young angel, my empress." _

_With that last sentence, he turned and left the mansion the same way he entered. Not noticing the fresh tears that were cropping up between Lana's closed eyes._

_* * * * * Deceit * * * * *_

_Before him was without a doubt the most beautiful gargess that he had ever seen in his entire life. She must obviously be the first Gargess's daughter as she had the same colouring as she did except her skin tone was a shade lighter and her eyes were brown. Dark brown pools that he would just love to paddle in. Her hair was thicker than her mothers, like the princess's, and shone brighter than a full moon on a dark night. Shining blood red lips that he would love to kiss and skin so blue that it must resemble what the sky looked like during the day. _

_All Gabriel could do was stare at her. She was so unbelievably beautiful that it was almost impossible to tear his eyes away from her. But she looked so sad and lost. _

0000000000

_Lana stopped and turned where Gabriel rushed up to her. He held out the rose. "Take this as a token of my affection, now and forever." He gently placed the flower in Lana's hair where she stroked it lovingly. _

_She looked back up at him, her eyes shining like crystal glass. "Thank you," she stood higher on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek before turning and running back to the hall. _

_Gabriel however stayed exactly where he was, standing alone in the hallway with a large almost giddy smile on his face. 'Thank you,' he prayed to whomever was listening. 'Thank you so very incredibly much.' _

_Whereas, from up above someone else was having a very different reaction. _

0000000000

_He knelt down and picked up a single red rose… the same rose that he had given Lana that night. _

_Suddenly worried beyond belief, he held the item to his face to breathe in a little of the scent that was emanating from it. The smell was strong and it literally made him feel dizzy and nearly fell on his face. _

'_A sleeping potion' Gabriel realised in horror… and right next to Lana's flower. _

_Gabriel turned and ran back inside. "GOLIATHHHHH!"_

_* * * * * Hope and Love * * * * *_

**And now The Continuation: **

**Eyrie Building: **

Elisa giggled as she and Goliath tried to feed each other their pieces of cake or what was left of it anyway. Broadway and Jarred hadn't left much. Jarred was even now feeding some scraps to Bronx and Boadicca who thankfully didn't bowl him over anymore now that they had calmed down, but they still wouldn't let him out of their sight.

Brooklyn and Lexington were dancing with a couple of Angela's rookery sisters much to Goliath's joy. He had hoped that the two remaining single gargoyles would find mates soon.

Angela was with Demona now who still refused to participate in the celebration, not that Elisa could blame her. Who would want to celebrate in their enemy and former mate's new marriage? She wondered how Darlene ever managed to convince her to come to the wedding.

Darlene was standing in a crowd of Angela's siblings who had, after hearing that Darlene was Angela's half sister; they had all wanted to meet her. They had especially wanted to meet and hold little Gem who even now was gurgling happily in the arms of a bronze skinned female gargoyle with large horns and a beak.

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard from outside startling everyone.

"GOLIATHHHHH!" Gabriel practically came crashing through the courtyard doors looking terrified and agitated.

Goliath stared at him in shock as he rushed up to him and starting speaking in a voice so fast that it was hard to understand.

"Goliath," Gabriel started. "You've got to help! Lana's gone, we were outside, and I left to get some cake and when I came back she was gone and all that was left were these things and I… "

"GABRIEL!" Goliath's loud commanding voice shook the room. "Calm down! Now tell us, what has happened?"

But soon, Gabriel wasn't the only one who was worried. As soon as Gabriel had mentioned Lana's name and the fact that she was missing, Demona and Darlene had ran up to him immediately asking questions.

"What happened?" Demona asked furiously, "What did you do?"

"Where is she?" Darlene asked hysterically.

Goliath placed both of his large hands on each of their shoulders, but withdrew them when he got a low but threatening growl from each of them. "Be calm," he pleaded with them. "Let Gabriel finish." He looked to Gabriel and waited for him.

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Lana and I were outside as I said, I came back in to fetch us some cake. She said she would rather wait out on the battlements and get a breath of fresh air." He stopped suddenly and blinked a tear back. "When I returned… She was gone… with these in her place." He reached out and showed them what he had in his claws.

Goliath, Demona and Darlene looked nervously at the flower and strange breathing apparatus in Gabriel's hand. Demona snatched the apparatus away and sniffed at it curiously.

Demona growled. "I recognise this… It's a gas that Sevarius created a while back when he worked for Xanatos. It's designed to knock anyone unconscious and leave them, even a gargoyle, weak and helpless for hours."

Goliath growled as he remembered the gas all too well as Thail…. Thailog! Goliath suddenly had a terrifying thought.

"Demona," Goliath looked at her fearfully. "Who would have reason to kidnap Lana and have access to this gas?"

Demona frowned. "This gas was specially engineered by Sevarius and it's not available anywhere unless Sevarius created it for them."

"Yes," Goliath concurred. "And who has had the most dealings with Sevarius in the past year besides you?"

Demona went quiet for a moment and then her eyes flared red as she looked dangerously close to exploding with rage. "THAILOG!"

Darlene gasped. "No!"

Demona went calm again and embraced her daughter. "It's all right, we'll get her back."

"We all will," Gabriel swore to her and to himself. "I swear it!"

"And we will help," Goliath vowed too and looked to Lexington. "Lexington, go and find some extra communicators to take with us." He looked to the rest of the clan. "My friends and children, I am sorry to have to ask you this… But would you all assist in finding your clan sister Lana and help us to bring Thailog's terror to an end?"

Almost immediately, there was a loud rumble of agreeing roars as each gargoyle made a pledge to help. Demona looked at them silently for a few seconds while Darlene just nodded her thanks.

Gabriel meanwhile just looked agitated and looked as though he wanted to leave right now.

Lexington returned a few minutes later with a large box full of communicators. Xanatos had made many copies since the gargoyles went through many risks each night; they often came back with many broken and unfixable communicators.

Lexington handed them out to each clan member and gave him or her all a quick guide of how to use them.

"We will each go in teams," Goliath boomed. "Sort yourselves out into teams of three."

The clan did as they were told and soon Goliath selected for them a direction in which to take and search. But when he turned to talk to Gabriel, he finally noticed that he was gone.

He looked around but saw no sign of him anywhere. Goliath swore silently to himself but guess that Gabriel must have already got out on his own. He wondered if there was something going on between him and Lana but now wasn't the time to speculate.

Goliath grasped Elisa's hands together and looked regretfully at her. "It seems that our wedding night will have to wait."

Elisa sighed. "Just once I would like to go through one night without… "She stopped as Goliath pressed his talons to her lips and then kissed her.

"We will make time my Elisa," he said honestly. "This night is still salvable."

Elisa smiled. "I hope so Goliath," but inwardly she was still thinking about Lana. "I really hope so."

0000000000

**Somewhere Else: **

Lana groaned as she slowly awoke to the pounding of a bitter headache. "Ummm... Wha… where am I?"

From beyond the shadows someone observed her keenly, grinning to himself. "Hello, my dear... "

Lana gasped and snapped her head to the right at the sound of the voice that she had once loved and now despised. "Thailog!" She struggled to get away but realised with dismay that she was shackled to the floor and worse... some of her clothes had been torn off.

Thailog walked over to her grinning madly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he knelt down beside her and stroked her cheek gently.

Lana spat at him.

Thailog frowned and wiped the saliva off his cheek, but then he actually licked it off his finger. "Ahhhhh," he sighed as he sucked his finger, "so sweet."

Lana grimaced and turned her head away in disgust feeling sick. Thailog smirked at her.

"So... Are you comfortable?" Thailog asked as he sat down on the floor beside her.

Lana stared at him with her eyes flaring. "Oh yeah, I'm peachy! I just love being kidnapped by a guy who tried to kill off my family and then shackled to the floor practically naked!"

The smirk never left Thailog's face. "Oh, I hope you come to love your new surroundings my young angel... You will be here for quite a while."

Lana wanted to break down and start crying, but she wouldn't... She couldn't stand the thought of giving him the satisfaction. "My family will find me!" She said confidently.

Thailog smiled and continued stroking her cheek. "They don't know where you are," he purred into her ear. "So... You are at my mercy."

Lana turned her head away from him in repulse. "Grandma will find you," she snarled. "She has contacts everywhere!"

Thailog chuckled and cupped her chin in his large paw. "If she does find her way here... She will regret it."

Lana laughed a little. "If you think you'll be able to defeat her in battle then you're even more deluded than I thought," Lana smirked. "She'll beat you into a bloody pulp, you see if she doesn't! She's done it before to people and creatures that were bigger and worse than you!"

Thailog never stopped smiling. "She will not dare my dear, for you see... "He suddenly cupped her breast, grinning deviously. "I have YOU at my mercy and she would not dare put her precious granddaughter in danger." He flicked her nipple.

Lana whimpered as Thailog squeezed and fondled her breast. There had been a time not so long ago when she had enjoyed it... But now! Now it made her feel dirty and sent shivers of fear and disgust through her. She cried. "Why are you doing this?" She wanted to understand why this of all things was happening to her.

Thailog chuckled. "Oh, my reasons are of no importance to you," he said as he tenderly caressed her breasts.

Lana screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She thrashed about in her chains, but to no avail.

Thailog grinned and brought his hand down on her, slapping her around the face.

Lana went quiet then and bit her lower lip to stop the tears from flowing.

Thailog just thinned his eyes at her flicking his tongue at the sight of her half naked body shining in the dim light. "I will make you want me," he promised her and moved forward.

Lana thought desperately. "Why?" She asked. "Just tell me why you want me again? You have the access codes and everything that I told you about Nightstone and everything. What do you want me for now?"

Thailog and seemed to look confused for a moment. Finally, he just looked at her and shrugged. "I already told you... My reasons are of no importance to you." He groped her.

Lana gasped and moaned as Thailog fingers penetrated her. Suddenly she asked. "Do you love me?"

Thailog didn't answer as he continued fondling her.

"Is that why you didn't take me when you were in my room a week ago?"

Thailog looked at surprised. "You know?"

Lana opened her eyes and looked accusingly at him. "I wasn't exactly in the mood for sleeping that night!" She said bitterly. "I spent most of the night crying."

Thailog frowned for a second but kept his claw in-between her legs.

Tears filled Lana's eyes. "I remember the words you said to me when you thought I was asleep. You said you wouldn't take me until I was ready... Why do you think I'm ready now?"

Thailog growled as he moved his hand around inside of her making her moan. "Because I will make you ready," he hissed. "And I don't intend to share you with anyone!"

Lana blinked in puzzlement and said, "Share?"

Thailog sneered. "I noticed you and one of Goliath's wedding guests getting rather acquainted. Starting out having a harmless little chat followed by a little hugging and then before I knew it… "Thailog began smacking his lips together.

"I DONT WANT YOU!" Lana screamed as it was the only way she could deal with what was going on. "You're not the same man... err gargoyle that I fell in love with! I doubt that gargoyle even existed."

Thailog snarled, withdrew his hand and backhanded her. "It doesn't matter what you want Lana," he growled. "You are mine, now and forever as Goliath would say. And I refuse to share any of my possessions with anyone."

Lana gave a sob but quickly controlled herself. "I'm not one of your possessions and I am certainly not afraid of you," she tried to sound brave though it came out barely a whisper.

Thailog smiled. "I don't want you to be afraid of me," he said as he leaned his head forward.

Lana felt her fears melt away for an instant, as she felt nothing but pure raw unbridled hatred. "Nothing," she hissed. "And I do mean NOTHING will ever make me want you Thailog, not now nor ever again!"

With that, she slammed her head forward and head butted him just as he neared her face.

"ARGH!" Thailog cried out in surprise.

'Ouch,' Lana thought. 'Why couldn't he be like Lex and have no horns on his forehead?'

Thailog roared, grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her.

"MMMMM… "Lana squealed and felt sick as Thailog's tongue invaded her mouth. But that was nothing compared to what he was doing to her back. Thailog started to caress between her wings, which was making her feel… good. She had learnt that since her transformation that she had become more sensitive between her wing shoulders.

She moaned as Thailog continued his abuse of her body until finally… [SNAP] She snapped her fangs and happily listened to his yelp of pain as she drew blood from his tongue. She spat out a small piece of his tongue that she had bit off.

Thailog's eyes were flaring dangerously at her. He looked like a demon with his red glowing eyes, the terrible glare he threw at her and the blood dripping from his mouth. Suddenly, he grabbed his laser gun and aimed at her saying, "THAT will COST YOU!"

Lana stared down the barrel of the gun and any small bit of sense she had left evaporated and she began giggling. "You're pathetic you know that Thailog! I could never figure out what it was in me that you saw. I mean sure I'm a babe, but… what would a guy like you want with me besides the obvious, but you had Delilah for that."

Thailog glared at her with murder in his eyes.

Lana continued. "For once you're faced with a situation that you can't control, something that Xanatos never thought of when he was programming you."

Thailog's eyes widened as he growled and began pulling the trigger.

Lana stopped laughing and stuck out her chin bravely. "Go right ahead, shoot me! You'll save me from this back aching floor of yours."

Thailog roared and pulled the trigger. There was the explosion of the gun and Lana briefly closed her eye wondering if she would see her father again soon. When she opened them however, she was still shackled to the floor with Thailog looming over her and the scorched mark of a laser right beside her head. It had missed her by a mere few centimetres.

Thailog tossed the laser gun aside but still glared at her.

Lana smirked. "You can't do it can you? You wanna know why?"

Thailog tightened his fists.

She looked deep into his eyes filled with contempt and announced, "Because you are in love with me! And as sickening as that may sound, its true isn't it? Despite everything that those scientists filled you brain with, they couldn't program you with emotions."

Thailog's fists were clenched so tight that Lana could see blood starting to pour from them.

She gave him a look of mock pity. "You rely too much on your programming because that's all you ever had. Xanatos made you to be the perfect businessman with all the strength and power of a gargoyle. He programmed you to deal with any situation in any way… anything but this... I guess he never counted on your heart did he?"

She laughed. "I guess there's nothing in that big computer brain of yours to deal with love."

Thailog stood quietly for a few moments, his fists twitching before he finally looked at her, his eyes still flaring and said, "And I will not rest until you love me too!" With that, he turned around and stormed off slamming the door behind him.

Lana laughed hysterically for a few moments, after he had gone, so loudly that one would think she truly had gone insane… which perhaps she had. Finally her laughter died down and her laughs turned to sobs as she wept and tried to cover her body with what little she had left.

After a few more minutes she just stared around the room. It looked as though she was in another warehouse like the one Thailog had brought her to when she had first met him. Only she wasn't in the more comfortable part of Thailog establishment.

She thought back to Thailog's departing call. And I will not rest until you love me too! She thought miserably, 'then you're not gonna get a good day's sleep for a looooong time.'

She thought back to Gabriel and wondered how long she had been unconscious. 'Please God let him find her,' she prayed silently, tears falling down her cheeks.

0000000000

**In The Next Room: **

Thailog snarled angrily as he slammed the door behind him. The room was soundproof so he didn't have to worry about making a noise and Lana's room was fitted in with a security system, which would alert him if she somehow managed to break free of her restraints.

He paced the room liken anxious tiger. He was wondering how he had come to be where he was now. What Lana had said was true, why should he want her? He could retrieve Delilah back from the Labyrinth as easy as pie. Granted that she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Lana was, but if he grew tired of her then he would just eliminate her and create a new clone like maybe one of Lana.

Yet, the idea of settling for a mere clone wasn't acceptable or even appealing to him anymore. No! He refused to settle for anything less than the beautiful original. He had got everything that he always wanted and now he wanted her and by God he would have her.

Thailog moaned at the mere thought of her in the next room shackled to the floor and barely clothed. Thailog felt himself grow hard.

Thailog growled and groped himself. He imagined that he was holding onto Lana right now and moving into her warm silky body, his hard shaft sliding into her.

"OOooohhhh Lana," he moaned. "I love you and I want to be with you always. Why can't you see that? You loved me once, why can't you love me again?"

Thailog's moans and growls filled the room as he fondled himself until finally he could stand it no more. He picked up a nearby table in frustration and threw it across the room before his thoughts turned to a different way of relieving the tension.

0000000000

**Somewhere Over Manhattan: **

Gabriel growled in frustration as he soared through the skies searching for Lana. 'Where could she be?' He felt furious as his own stupidity for leaving her on her own where anyone could have taken her. He felt so foolish.

Gabriel wanted to cry. He had lost two of the most important females in his life and had finally found someone to love. Now he may have lost her too.

But Gabriel refused to give up. He had to find her and he wouldn't settle for anything less.

Gabriel?

The communicator that Lexington had given him had activated. He recognised the voice as that of Goliath and cautiously tapped the small device and responded. "Goliath?"

Gabriel! Where are you?

Gabriel frowned. In truth, he didn't know where he was as he had just barged out of the Eyrie intent on finding Lana without even thinking about where he was going. He sighed. "I don't know Goliath."

There was a distinctive frown at the other end of the communication and Goliath spoke. Make your way towards a building with a large speak on top. It's referred to as the Empire State Building. I'll meet you there.

Gabriel wanted to shout at him for interfering and postponing his search for Lana, but deep down he knew that the search was practically non-existent as he still had no idea of where to go or what to do?

It didn't take him long to find the building in question and Gabriel found Goliath there waiting for him.

"Goliath," Gabriel began. "I'm sorry I went out like that but I… "

Goliath held out his hand. "You have no need to explain Gabriel; I know what you're going through."

"You do," Gabriel asked dryly as he didn't believe anyone could know what he was going through.

Goliath nodded. "Not so long ago, Elisa was nearly killed by a foolish stunt of mine when I went after a group of gargoyle slayers called the Hunters. For a time we all thought she was dead." Goliath paused and breathed deeply. "You know what it's like to know that the one you love is missing, but you have no idea what it's like to believe that your lover is dead and you're the one who killed her."

Gabriel paused and watched Goliath as he took on a look of pure pain and self-loathing. "I didn't know that," he finally spoke.

Goliath nodded. "It's not exactly something we're proud to talk about," he said.

Gabriel turned his back on him and growled. "I can't bear not knowing what's happened to her! I merely left her alone for a few minutes and suddenly she was gone. If only I hadn't left her!"

Goliath sighed. "We all want to be there for our loved ones and protect them from harm. It's particularly agonising for us gargoyles since we have no control over what happens during our sleep, particularly when your mate doesn't turn to stone as we do."

Gabriel sighed miserably and pleaded. "What can I do? I would sell my own soul if it would mean bringing Lana back alive and unharmed."

Goliath nodded. "We all want that," he said. "But we mustn't just jump the gun as Elisa would say. It won't help if you go barging off without a plan and with no idea of where you're going."

Gabriel wanted to roar in frustration but he kept himself in check and silently nodded.

Goliath nodded back at him and then activated his communicator. "Lexington," he spoke into the transmitter.

Yeah Goliath? Lexington's voice spoke back to him.

"Has there been any word from the rest of the clan?"

No, but Demona thinks she may have some news on Thailog's whereabouts.

Gabriel's ears pricked up.

She's been looking into all of Nightstone's files from before Thailog left. She's been trying to track down any account where he paid a lot of money to buy some property and have some renovation done to it.

"And?"

She's discovered at least three other warehouses that Thailog purchased along with two factories. The factories are in Brooklyn and the three warehouses are in different places around Manhattan.

Gabriel cried out suddenly, unable to hold his anxiety any longer, "Where?"

Two of them are nearest you. I'll give you the addresses.

Goliath nodded. "We will separate and each search one of the warehouses."

Gabriel agreed eagerly, anything to shorten the search for his beloved Lana.

0000000000

**Across Manhattan: **

"Man oh man," Broadway whimpered. "We're never going to find her at this rate."

Angela glared at her mate and hissed. "Don't talk like that! Lana is fine!"

Broadway glided a little further away from Angela's outburst and she looked at him in pity. "Broadway, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really sorry. I'm just so worried about Lana."

Broadway moved back alongside his mate and tried to comfort her. "It's all right Angela," he whispered and tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry for saying what I said. I'm just… I'm worried about her." He grinned slightly. "She is our niece after all."

Angela smiled briefly and accepted his embrace.

Suddenly, there was a cry of pain from down below in an alley. The two wasted no time and instantly dove down to assist whoever needed help.

They soon came upon three men each with a weapon of some sort beating on a smaller man who cowered before them.

The three men took one look at their victim's saviours. Two of them instantly ran off screaming whilst the other just stood and looked ready to fight. He did appear to be shaking rather a lot though.

Broadway suddenly took a fast step forward and went, "BOO!"

The man squealed like a little girl and ran off. Broadway and Angela watched him flee in mild amusement.

"You know," Broadway said. "These patrols almost have no challenge in them anymore. The gangsters take one look at us and then run screaming."

Angela smiled and then went to see if the injured man needed any help, but got a surprise when she saw whom it was.

"Well hello," she managed to say.

Broadway went to see who it was and was more than surprised to see that it was none other than John Castaway staring at him or her in fear was and disgust was.

Broadway acted being happy. "Well lookee who it is," he said pointing at their former worst enemy. "If it isn't little Johnny come to visit." He held out both his arms and took a step forward towards him. "Come and give your uncle Broadway a big hug and a kiss hello!"

Castaway immediately began screaming and took off past them running all the way.

Broadway turned to watch him go and saw Angela looking at him with a look he couldn't quite figure. He shook his head mocking. "It's always the way isn't it," he said. "You take care of them, you baby-sit them and what do you get in return… Nothing! Not even a friendly hello!"

0000000000

**Thailog's Hideout: **

Lana moaned uncomfortably as she shuffled about on the floor in her chains. Thailog had been gone about ten minutes now. She wondered if he was planning on leaving her here for the rest of the night to see if that softened her up. She prayed to whoever was listening to get her out of this.

She had tried breaking the shackles but they were obviously gargoyle proof. She shivered as a cold draft swept over her. As she was half-human she was more sensitive to the cold than Gargoyles were.

She closed her eyes and kept praying for salvation until she heard the door through which Thailog had exited open. Thailog was back again!

Lana kept her eyes shut and hoped he would think her asleep and leave her alone until she awakened.

She heard him approach her where he stood over her for a few minutes looking down one her. She was still half-naked and couldn't cover herself so she had a pretty good idea of what he was staring at. She felt humiliated but kept still.

Finally he knelt down beside her and she could feel his hot breath breathing on her chest.

'Oh God,' she thought. 'Please make him stop.'

Suddenly, Lana moaned as she felt his hands touch her, caressing her breasts lovingly. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "You never give up do you?" She said angrily.

Thailog didn't answer her and just kissed her neck.

Lana snarled and thrashed at him, her talons hooked for clawing, but Thailog grabbed them and pinned them to the floor above her head.

"I could move you to a more... comfortable room," he said as he gazed down at her. "You just have to do as I say."

Lana looked at him pitifully. "I am sooo sorry for you Thailog. You've gone from user, betrayer, kidnapper, blackmailer… and now a downright pervert!"

He bit her neck.

Lana clinched her teeth in pain but kept on talking. "When I first found out who you really were, I was outrageously mad at you to say the least and I don't believe I've ever hated someone more than you in my entire life."

If Thailog minded what she was saying then he certainly didn't show it as he began tearing her clothes off.

A tear came to Lana's eye as she realised what he was planning to do. 'No,' she thought. 'I won't let him. I've got to get out of here.' It was then that she first realised that he was only wearing his loincloth... and nothing else!

She decided to keep on talking and see if she could talk him out of what he was planning. "But then... I began to think about how you came to be...

Thailog snarled as he ripped away the last of her dress leaving her completely naked and began unbuckling his own loincloth. He blocked his ears off from what she was saying and tried not to listen to her.

"I realised how hard it must have been for you to simply come out of existence... "Lana said. "To have no past, no friends or family save for the scientists who to them you were no more than a lab rat."

Thailog stopped for a moment and looked at her questioningly.

"The only thing you had in your entire life was the knowledge that Xanatos had programmed you with. It told you what to do in every situation from Xanatos's own twisted way… "

With his moment of temporarily weakness past, Thailog started again and started nibbling on her breasts. His fork-like tongue tickled her nipples as he sucked on them.

Lana felt her nipple go hard. She tried to empty her mind and imagine herself somewhere else. She tried to imagine that it was Gabriel or someone else she liked who was doing this to her, but no matter what, she couldn't help staring at the red coal-like eyes staring lustfully at her.

"It was the only thing you had so you did what the programming told you to do… "

Thailog didn't stop sucking her and growled in pleasure.

"You just never counted on falling in love did you?" Lana almost shouted. "There's absolutely nothing in your programming for dealing with these kinds of emotions you're going through so you're just making it up as you go along."

Thailog paused again and seemed to reconsider before… "You are right," He said as he brought a hand down in-between her legs. "That still won't stop me from making you mine right here and now."

Lana flinched and gasped. "I'm not yours Thailog! I never will be." She moaned as Thailog's fingers penetrated her sliding in and out. "I don't hate you, but I don't love you either... all you have from me is my pity and nothing else."

Thailog growled and backhanded her, "Silence!"

Lana couldn't take it anymore, as the events of the night took their toll on her she looked at him and the tears she had been holding back starting to become released. "Please don't do this Thailog. If you do truly love me then you won't do this to me."

Thailog stared at her in confusion. He just didn't know what to do anymore. His mind was in a haze as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. She was right when she said that none of his programming had any knowledge on what to do in this situation. He had nothing to go on, except his instincts.

"And what about Delilah," Lana suddenly thought, as she remembered here earlier conversation with Talon and Maggie. "Didn't you create her to be your perfect companion? You know, being obedient and lovely, the perfect companion you called her. So why don't you go after her again?"

Thailog stuttered for a second. "She… she doesn't have what you have."

Lana couldn't help but give a half smile. "Yes you're right about that... She doesn't have what I have, which is free will."

Thailog looked down.

"I sympathise with her but let's face it." Lana admitted. "In truth, she's just a living droid. She does what everyone tells her to do because like you, the only thing she has in her entire existence is her programming, which gives her purpose."

Thailog just stayed still, trying to understand what to do next. The expression on his face looked lost.

Lana looked at him pleadingly. "Please," she begged. "Let me go Thailog. You've followed your programming all the way up to now and what has it got you?"

Thailog thinned his eyes. "Money, wealth, power… And you! It has got me everything that I could ever wish for and I will not release you. You WILL be mine again!"

Lana thinned her own eyes in annoyance and anger. "I… am not nor was I EVER yours Thailog! I am and I will forever be my own person!"

Thailog suddenly lost his lost look and smirked at her. "Oh, you were mine once... "He purred at her and leaned over, "that one night."

Lana wanted to cry as she remembered that night. She knew that Thailog had drugged her but she remembered how she had latched onto him, wanting to feel his warm body against hers. She had wanted to feel safe, warm and protected. To feel needed and special and forget all the horrible nightmares that had happened in her life. In truth, she probably would have slept with him anyway even if he hadn't drugged her.

"Perhaps I was," she admitted.

Thailog lost his smirk and just looked at her with a loving look. "What happened to you?" He said as he caressed her thighs to which Lana moaned. "You used to come to me with your problems."

Lana glared at him. "I was so alone that night. My whole life had been ripped away from me and I felt as if I had no one. Then you came and suddenly," she let loose a few tears. "Suddenly, I felt more loved in one night than I had in the months since my father's death."

Thailog took on a pleading look of his own. "And I do love you," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "You can still be mine, but willingly." Then his eyes took on a darker look. "But if not... "His eyes thinned. "I will make you mine by force."

Lana glared hatefully at him. "Maybe you do love me Thailog," her eyes flared red. "But you certainly don't know how to love!"

Thailog smirked and replied as he moved his hands past her upper thighs and gave her a massage, "you can teach me."

Lana snorted in disgust. "There's no way that I can love you again. Not after what you did to my family and me. You used me to lure them into a trap and would have killed them."

He suddenly leaned his head forward in-between her legs. "I wouldn't have killed YOU," he said as he dipped his head lower and began to stroke her with his tongue.

Lana gasped and wailed in despair and pleasure as she felt herself getting wet. "NO!" She cried out, "please don't."

Thailog continued licking her, his tongue tasting her juices and sending waves of anxiety through her body.

Lana screamed and bucked her hips trying to get his tongue out of her, but no matter what she did, he stayed with her and even chuckled at her expense. "You cannot resist me," he said deviously.

"Thailog, please," Lana repeated what she had said earlier as it had seemed to have worked. "If you do truly love me then don't do this..."

Thailog finished undoing his belt and tossed his loincloth aside.

Lana gasped at what she saw. He was even bigger than she remembered.

Thailog chuckled. "Like what you see my young angel," he said as he nibbled on her clitoris. "You know you love it."

Lana wept tears of humiliation wanting to scream, howl and plead for her mother to come, but all she could say was, "no don't!"

She tried to close her legs and struggle against her chains but it was to no avail. "NO!" She couldn't take it anymore and continued screaming and thrashing about. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Thailog laughed a little. "Yes," he crooned as she lashed her legs about him. "That's right, struggle... Make it even better."

Lana looked on helplessly as Thailog started to move apart her legs with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Please... "She started.

Thailog interrupted her grinning. "Beg me not to."

Lana sobbed. It hurt more than anything to be this weak did, but she couldn't help it. "Please Thailog, if you have any ounce of decency in you then I beg you not to do this!"

Thailog cocked his head thoughtfully and rose up. Lana thought for one moment that he was going to leave her alone, but then… he mounted her.

"But that's the problem, isn't it?" He said as he lowered himself onto her smiling his devilish smile. "I don't."

Lana wailed as she felt the tip of Thailog's member start to penetrate her. 'Nooooooo,' she screamed into her head and shut her eyes tightly to try and find some way of escape.

Thailog moaned as he started to enter and then suddenly, there was a loud crash, which startled them both.

Thailog looked up in surprise over Lana's head. Lana twisted her head painfully to see what he was staring at and saw Gabriel, his eyes burning white silver, which seemed to glow even brighter if that was at all possible when he saw the state she was in.

Thailog growled fierce fully and assumed a battle stance despite the fact that he was naked.

Gabriel was too enraged to notice though, as he snarled and ran forward so fast that Thailog didn't even have time to blink. "You… "Gabriel roared as he pounded his fist into Thailog's jaw. "Miserable…" he slashed his cheek. "Raping…" and kicked him in the stomach, "disgusting, degenerate abomination!"

Thailog roared in pain and managed to bolt away from him and get his laser gun. His bloody face glared at Gabriel as he aimed it at him and started firing.

Gabriel jumped out of the way of Thailog's fire but he just kept on pulling the trigger until one shot finally got him in the left shoulder. Gabriel roared, in pain this time and fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

Thailog approached him and aimed the laser gun right at his chest. "You interrupted MY wedding night young one… Big mistake!"

Gabriel gasped painfully and tried to sit up but his motion sent stings of pain through his shoulder and arm. "You'll... never... have her!" He rasped out.

Thailog chuckled evilly. "Join the club then," he said as he started to pull the trigger back.

At the last second, Gabriel leaped and swung his tail at the gun, knocking it out of Thailog's grasp to which he cursed and ran to reclaim it.

Despite his bad arm, Gabriel went after him and leapt on him before he could get it. Thailog was however prepared for such a course of action and bashed him across the face, but Gabriel didn't even feel it.

With his rage controlling him, Gabriel attacked him again with his fists and claws, punching, slashing and leaving so many injuries that even with stone sleep it would be highly unlikely if he got out of this fight unscarred.

Thailog snarled and managed to place his feet on Gabriel's stomach and kicked him away straight into a wall.

While all this had been going on, Lana groaned and tried to sit up but the shackles were still holding her down. Fortunately what was happening right now was happening right at the foot of her so she could see. She gasped and cried out, "Gabriel!"

Gabriel hit his head smartly on the steel wall and slid down unconscious.

Lana moaned in despair and watched as Thailog crawled slowly to his laser gun and picked it up. She saw his face and grimaced at the shocking variety of slashes and bruises across his once beautiful face.

Thailog limped slightly over to Gabriel and took aim with his weapon.

Lana gasped. "Thailog," she pleaded. "Don't hurt him, please!"

Thailog heard her pleas and growled ferociously. He started to pull the trigger, but in the end he walked away from the fallen warrior and went over to Lana and shot her chains off.

Lana sighed in mild relief at finally getting the chains off her wrists but it didn't last as Thailog grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. "We are going for a little glide," he said as he held onto her and stroked her delicate backside. He smirked. "Sooo delicate," he said as he patted her rump.

Lana squealed and tried to belt him on the back but it did nothing more than simply annoy him, if any at all.

Once they were at the door, which would lead them out, Thailog aimed his gun at the ceiling over Gabriel and shot causing it to collapse around him.

Lana whimpered as she saw the debris fall on her lover. "No," she whispered in disbelief. "Gabriel."

Lana was so distraught over what had happened to Gabriel that she felt as though she were in a daze and didn't even register Thailog as he pulled her off his shoulder and looked at her smiling.

"Why?" She begged him for an answer wanting to know.

Thailog didn't answer and just kissed her filling her mouth with the copper taste of his own blood from his wounded face. Lana blanched. His face looked as though a lawnmower had gone over it.

They soared through the air for a few minutes before coming over Central Park. Thailog swooped down into a small clearing and carried her into the overgrown trees and bushes of the park, hidden from plain or high view.

Lana cried as Thailog gently lowered and pushed her onto the ground.

"I would not kill him after you begged me not to," he suddenly said as he lay on top of her with his warm bare flesh pressing against hers. "He'll have a bit of a headache once he digs himself out of that rubble, but he'll be alive… and he will not be able to follow us."

Lana didn't answer him and just looked at him with a look she had never given him before, a look that was familiar on Demona but not on Lana, a look of pure hatred.

Thailog stared at her in disbelief for a short while before he mentally shook himself and began kissing her again eager to feel her warm body. After a while, his eyes began to glow and he entered her.

0000000000

**Back at Thailog's Former Hideout: **

Gabriel moaned as he slowly came to and growled when he found himself buried in rubble. He managed to pick himself up out of the debris and looked around to see if he could find either Thailog or more importantly Lana.

He touched his neck for his communicator but found it smashed beyond repair. Cursing loudly, he wasted no time and began sniffing around to see if he could catch any of their scents. He was in luck and found both of them leading outside but from there he lost track of them and realised with a sickening feeling that they must have taken to the air.

"Lana," he whispered and a tear dropped from his eye as he too took to the air and proceeded to try and locate them.

0000000000

**Central Park:**

Thailog clamped Lana's mouth shut so that she didn't make any noise as he constantly thrust into her. His growls were deep and loud with pleasure as he felt himself reaching climax, her warm tightness surrounding his manhood as he rammed himself into her again and again with his tail lashing wildly.

About half an hour past and suddenly Thailog's wings spread out to their full length, his tail arched, as he roared and shot his seed into his love hissing in pleasure.

Tears had filled Lana's eyes and were now streaming down her cheeks.

Thailog continued thrusting into her for a little while longer before he finally stopped and lay on top of her for a while longer enjoying the warmth from her and the sweet scent of her hair.

Lana didn't look up at him, didn't blink or even register him. She just stared aimlessly at nothing her eyes as dark as coals.

For the first time in ages, Thailog felt content, and yet... there was an emptiness inside of him as he looked down at the fair beauty beneath him.

He soon moved off of her and lay down on the grass balanced on his elbow looking at her, observing the great beauty that the object of his affection and desire. The grass tickled his skin but he didn't as he was admiring the view.

Because of her human half, Lana wasn't used to the cold as ordinary gargoyles were and he could see goose bumps appearing over her skin from the cold air after he had moved off of her.

Lana suddenly turned to him and without any expression on her face or any emotion in her voice she simply said "I'm cold."

Thailog sighed and wrapped his wing around her. He felt really content now, as he thought she must have been beginning to trust him again.

She started to move up and he put his arms and tightened his hold on her. She just looked at him and said "I just want to sit up."

Taking care not to loose his complete hold on her, Thailog allowed her to rise onto her knees. She sighed and then she began to straddle his hips.

Thailog blinked in surprise as she sat down on him her face just inches from his.

"I thought…" Thailog began but couldn't bring the words to say it.

Lana stroked his ruined face. "I had forgotten how good you were," she said and kissed him her hand stroking down the side of his body causing him to quiver in excitement.

Thailog felt like crying as she caressed him like he had done her. She was his! He wanted to shout it out to the world and announce to all that were near. He had won! Now he had everything, Lana, money, power and wealth. It was only a matter of time before he regained control of Nightstone or maybe he would just suspend with all the trouble and make up a new company. As for his face, he would hire Sevarius again and see if he could do something. He couldn't have his angel mated with a demon look alike now could he?

He closed his eyes in contentment and felt her soft hands and talons stroke him. He purred like a lion and rubbed her arms with his hands.

He didn't even notice the rock she had in her hand until she started using it on him.

0000000000

**Ten Minutes Later: **

Gabriel was still gliding around wondering where Lana could be. He had searched every direction in which Thailog could have taken her but to no avail. He decided that Central Park would probably be better now and so here he was.

He was growing increasingly agitated until he noticed a pale blue shape moving through the trees and bushes of the park.

He glided in closer until he was sure and then sighed in relief when he saw it was Lana.

"LANA!" He cried out in joy and dove after her.

Lana looked up and upon seeing Gabriel she too cried in joy and dropped something that she had been carrying and rushed to him.

Gabriel held her tightly with his arms and wings wrapped around her hoping to protect her further. It was then he noticed two things both important and disturbing. The first was that she was completely naked, but she had been when he had seen her at the warehouse. The worse thing was that he could smell the stench of semen on her, which could only mean one thing.

Gabriel's expression dropped as he stared at Lana in shock… and rage. "Lana… "He began but Lana held a finger up to his lips with a look of desperation on her lovely face.

"Don't!" She said and kissed him. "Just hold me..." she pleaded, "...and take me home."

Gabriel looked sad and enraged at the same time. His sadness was over the deflowering if his beloved Lana and the rage over the gargoyle that had committed the adultery as well as himself who had been unable to save her. What kind of a gargoyle was he if he couldn't save the woman he loved? "Where is he," he roared. "I will KILL HIM."

Lana didn't react to what he had just said. She just looked at him emotionlessly and said. "Please, take me home."

Gabriel was about to protest until he noticed the object that she had been carrying earlier and saw that it was a rock, completely covered in blood as was her hand that she'd been carrying it in.

Gabriel stared at the rock in silence as realisation began to dawn on him. "Lana," he began feeling shocked. "Wha… what happened?"

Lana looked at the rock and then back at him. "Please... Just take me home."

Gabriel looked disturbed by the sight of the rock but finally he sighed, picked her up in his strong arms and glided away.

0000000000

Peter Hancock was walking his dog and was about to start heading home when he noticed his pet had gone missing. "C'mon Skipper," he called. "Where'd you go pal?" He heard his dog barking madly and went to investigate.

He moaned as he trampled through the bushes and got stung by a few nettles. "What you find a boy?" He asked his canine companion. "And it had better not be a squirrel or some... "He stopped and stepped back in shock.

There lying before him was the body of a huge gargoyle, it looked as though he'd been one hell of a big fellow too. Peter gulped at the sheer size of it. It would probably take three heavyweight champions to pick this guy up.

He slowly crept up to the huge beast and peered closely at it. It didn't seem to be moving or even breathing in fact.

As Peter got closer he felt sure that the thing was dead. Then…

"AAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHHH!" The Gargoyle roared awake and filled the night with its screeches.

Peter could do nothing but stand there peeing in his shorts in fright until finally he found the use of his legs and ran as fast as his legs could carry him with his dog barking after him. Before he had fled though, he had noticed that the creature's face looked as though it had been smashed in with a sledgehammer.

The gargoyles clutched its face in agony. Its nose had been smashed almost completely flat, its horns had been broken off along with its cheek and chin bones that were also lodged out of place and one of its eyes was all puffed up and swollen.

The gargoyle roared in pain and grief as it shed both tears of despair and tears of blood.

0000000000

While from way above and getting farther away, Gabriel flew with Lana in his arms holding her tightly. Lana looked over his shoulder at the park where they had just left, a tear forming at her eye.

Since Gabriel didn't know where Destine Manor was he was heading in the direction of the Eyrie. He felt so useless that he was unable to save Lana. What kind of a warrior was he if he couldn't save the woman he loved?

"Could you take me back to my house," Lana asked quietly.

Gabriel looked at her unsure. "Umm… Sure. Where is it?"

Lana pointed with her talon and Gabriel followed her directions until they came to a large mansion with dozens of stone gargoyles perched on the window ledges and gardens.

Gabriel landed gracefully on one of the balconies taking care not to drop Lana.

Lana stood up unsteadily so Gabriel held her close to him with his wing draped over her guiding her through the door and into the mansion.

Gabriel wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be all right and that time will heal her wounds. But in actual fact, he wasn't so sure. He kept looking back at her hand and seeing the blood and remembered the rock she had been holding.

"Lana," Gabriel began uncertainly.

She looked at him with those big brown shining eyes that were now glistening with tears.

Gabriel swallowed. "Forgive me for asking this," he said. "But I must know." He took her bloody hand in his own and looked directly into her eyes. "What happened? Did you kill him?"

Lana looked down at her own hand for a while and then back up again. "No, I didn't kill him," she said though there was a pause in her voice like she wasn't so sure. "At least, I hope I didn't."

Gabriel's eyes illuminated. "Then if you didn't, I will!" He growled deeply.

Lana's eyes went a little round with shock at the undisguised hatred in Gabriel's voice. "Don't," she said hurriedly. "I don't want anyone to go after him."

Gabriel looked at her confused. "But why," he asked. "Surely he deserves to be punished for what he… did to you."

Lana cringed. "He already has," she simply said and walked inside. Gabriel watched her go in and then decided to follow.

Lana limped slightly down a corridor and through a door that turned out to be the bathroom. Gabriel was ashamed of himself for feeling this way but he couldn't help but stare at her naked body. Her skin shone like Hecate's moon with hair like that of the sun. Her body was full of delicious sharp curves, with every little muscle in just the right place, firm buttocks and a full bosom. Gabriel was getting hard just by looking at her.

Lana didn't attempt to cover herself up as she seemed too focused on getting the bath filled. She even began taking washing herself before she got into the tub by rinsing her hands in the water and washing the blood off her.

Gabriel looked at her with pity and went to her. "Shhh," he tried to comfort her and lifted her into the bathtub. He took a sponge, lathered it up with some soap and scrubbed her back.

Lana moaned and whimpered. Gabriel cupped her shin in his hand and stared into her beautiful face that now looked as though it had aged fifty years. She stared back at him with teary eyes and tried to blink them back.

"I don't know if I… "Lana began. "I thought he had killed you and… what with the… what he did and everything. I don't know… I guess I just… lost it!" She burst into tears and wailed.

Gabriel enveloped her in his wings and arms like a cocoon. He tried his best to comfort her but he was basically just guessing. All he could do was speak his heart. "He doesn't deserve your tears Lana," Gabriel whispered honestly. "No one after doing such a despicable act deserves such remorse from anyone."

This did little to calm Lana as she continued crying. "You don't understand. When I… attacked him, I was no better than an animal. I wanted to hurt him, hurt him bad! My God what I must have done to his face. I don't even know if he's still alive. He might even be still there now bleeding to death."

Gabriel stroked her chin with his talon. "I will contact the clan and tell them to go to the park and see if he is still there and needs help. But you must not blame yourself Lana, as I said… No one who does what he did and not bears any guilt deserves such compassion."

Lana sighed. "It's not just that," she sighed again. "I'm… I'm afraid that I might end up… I'm scared I'm turning into my grandma."

"Demona?" Gabriel looked at her confused. "Why ever would you say that? You are nothing like her."

Lana smirked bitterly. "You wouldn't say that if you had seen me tonight," she said sadly. "I was like a wild animal! I just couldn't stop and once I realised what I was doing, what I had done to his face… I never felt so ashamed and dirty in my whole life!" Lana wept.

Gabriel held her tightly to his chest and softly stroked her back soothingly. "Maybe there is some resemblance," he admitted. "But the Demona that I knew, the one who I've heard about so much… I doubt she would ever have questioned herself after such an attack. She would have just simply shrugged it off and never cared."

Lana pulled back a bit glaring at him. "Grandma's not like that," she said fiercely. "At least not anymore she isn't. She's always been good to me and my brother and sister and mom loves her." She took a breath. "Besides Hudson and Goliath both told me that she wasn't always like she was."

Gabriel cocked his eye-ridge at her. "Oh?"

Lana nodded. "They said that once when she was younger, she was a lot like Aunt Angela. Then all that business with massacre and everything happened and she went nuts."

'Nuts?'

Lana scrubbed at her arms. "God I feel so filthy," she said as she scrubbed even harder.

Gabriel helped her to rubbing her with the sponge but staying clear of her chest and in-between her wings. He didn't know whether her body was exactly the same as a gargoyle's what with her being half human and all, but he didn't want to take any chances. She had been through enough as it was.

Lana sighed and leaned back into his embrace. Tears were still streaming down her face as Gabriel tried to soothe her.

The water in the tub had turned slightly pink from the blood on her hand as she got out. Gabriel wrapped her in a large towel and helped her out of the bathroom and down the hallways until they reached another room, which turned out to be Lana's.

"I didn't think gargoyles ever had a room of their own," Gabriel said in wonder. "Since we all turn to stone during the day then there's no need for us to have a bed or anything."

Lana nodded. "I prefer to have my own space, somewhere private where I can go and be alone."

Gabriel took this as a sign that she wanted him to leave and prepared to depart, but Lana grabbed onto his arm.

"Stay," she pleaded him.

Gabriel looked at her shortly seeing the fear in her face at being left alone so he nodded and sat down beside her on the bed.

Lana's eyes were still crying and Gabriel was at a loss on how to proceed.

"Gabriel," Lana said hesitantly. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it for me?"

"In the blink of an eye," Gabriel said confidently.

Lana took a deep breath. "Will you make love to me?"

Gabriel felt his jaw drop to the ground and would have fainted right there and then if Lana hadn't been holding him.

"E… Excuse me?" He squeaked. Gabriel thought she had to be joking, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

Lana was not only looking distressed but desperate as well. The tears started to fall again.

"Please," she begged him. "I feel so dirty! I can still feel Thailog inside of me, his seed spreading through me like a cancer."

Gabriel fought for self-control. "I… I don't know," he stuttered. "Lana, you know I care for you. But… we barely know each other. We only met tonight and now you wish to… "

"I know," Lana said crying. "Please don't think I'm a slut or anything, but… it's more for my benefit than yours." She took a deep shuddering breath. "It feels like I've got toxic waste inside of me and no matter how hard I try to clean it off, it stays on me."

Lana put her hand on Gabriel's thigh and squeezed it. "Please do this one thing for me Gabriel. It's not just my outside that needs cleaning, and I can't do it on my own."

Gabriel felt torn over what to do. He knew what his hormones were telling him, but his heart was forever berating him. 'She'd just been raped!' He thought. 'She's in no condition to make such a decision and ask you to mate with her."

If only she would just take her hand off his thigh then he'd be able to think more clearly.

"Gabriel, please." Lana's eyes glistened like crystals as she looked deep into his eyes.

Gabriel thought hard for a few seconds before finally coming to a decision, one he hoped that he would not regret. "To be close to your bosom for one night or even a mere moment, would be worth sacrificing my own life." He said as he put his arms around Lana and drew her close.

Lana smiled gratefully and kissed him. Their tongues met and Gabriel felt the sweet taste of her filling his mouth. Gabriel had never kissed before, but he had seen the princess and guardian do it plenty of times. It was also not really a gargoyle custom apparently according to Hudson who mentioned it during the wedding, but Gabriel was quick to accept human customs more than gargoyles, especially when it felt as good as this.

Lana began stroking his back with her soft hands. Gargoyles didn't have soft hands because of their strength ands talons. They were all hard, strong and muscled, but because of Lana's human lineage, her hands were soft to the touch like silk. They roamed over his back right to that delicate place between all gargoyles' wings.

Gabriel moaned in pleasure and reached his arms to her back as well. At first she jumped slightly and Gabriel paused wondering if he should move his hands back, but then she murmured in content and he continued with his caressing.

It was like having all sensitive parts of their bodies being massaged at the same time from her breasts to his genitals.

Gabriel's hands went back to rubbing and caressing her shoulders before he went to her chest. He paused and gave her a look that she knew to be a question for her permission.

Lana nodded and Gabriel smoothly slid his hands over her breasts and began to massage them.

Lana started to lean back as she lay on the bed with Gabriel leaning over with her. He stayed up for a moment though looking down at her and admiring her body that was surely perfection itself. He then lowered his head and started to suckle her left breast nipple.

Lana growled and held the back of his head with her claws as Gabriel's tongue playfully flicked her nipple while his other hand fondled her other breast.

While this was going on, Lana felt something slither between her legs and for one insane moment she thought she had a snake in her bed until she suddenly remembered Gabriel's tail. She felt his tail move up between his own legs and hers stroking them as it ascended up the covers. She then felt the tip of it move against her clitoris, tenderly stroking like Thailog had done with his tongue only this felt more… clean.

Lana in turn slid her own tail and slithered around Gabriel's groin and smiled as she listened to his contented moans and sighs.

After a while, Gabriel moved back up and started to slip his loincloth off followed by his shirt or tunic or whatever the hell it was called, Lana didn't care. He was muscle heaven. Not as big as Thailog but close, and certainly well intoned. She put her own hands on his chest and felt the hard drumming of his heart beneath her palms.

He moved back down on her before getting comfortable and looking with his eyes filled with concern.

Lana nodded once more but said, "Please be gentle?"

Gabriel replied with his voice filled with sympathy and love. "Always," he simply said and slowly slid within her.

Lana cried a little and bit her lower lip as he entered. For one moment she wanted to kick him off her as the memories of her rape came fresh in her mind. But after a while, she began to relish in the pleasures Gabriel was giving her as she felt his seed flow through her washing Thailog's away.

It felt as though he was cleaning her by removing Thailog's semen with his own and washing her insides at the same time.

Gabriel grunted as he moved his hips thrusting into her. He started out slow and caring with what he did taking care not to hurt her. Lana suddenly thought of something and slid her tail from beneath her and Gabriel down to between his legs. She curled her tail up as it tickled up Gabriel backside and stroked his buttocks.

Gabriel growled and smiled at her as he began to pick up pace as he thrust into her faster and faster. Lana then made the end of her tail go rigid and thrust it up in-between Gabriel's buttocks.

Gabriel roared. The penetration of his backside forced him to deepen his own penetration into Lana. Lana actually began growling too and held him close with his claws as her tail moved in an out of him at the same time as he moved within her.

She felt her climax reaching velocity and Gabriel with her. Nothing else mattered anymore, only to see this through as they gazed into each other's eyes.

As they stared into each other's souls they each mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

Then Gabriel bucked his hips on top of her one final time and flung his head up high as he roared his passion to the ceiling.

Lana also flung her head backward and accidentally hit her head on the wall behind her, but she didn't notice as her body exploded with pleasure and she felt Gabriel's warmth within her.

For a few moments they remained as that, their two bodies merged into one until Gabriel collapsed on top of her. He made to move but Lana kept her hand on his back as if to tell him to stay.

Gabriel didn't question her or even wonder why, as he was in too much contentment to think straight. He lay there on top of her, her warm body beneath his feeling so soft and delicate and yet so strong to have survived such a night as tonight.

Lana had cried a little when she had felt Gabriel's seed shoot into her, but they had been tears of joy as she felt his seed destroyed any little part of Thailog that still resigned within her.

She lay beneath him enjoying the warmth of his huge body that made her feel safe and secure. They lay like that for a few minutes that soon stretched into half an hour.

Finally, Gabriel got up and moved over to the side with his arms still wrapped around her holding her close. His eyes looked at her adoringly.

"I love you," he said simply, but for Lana those words were the nicest she had ever heard and rewarded him with a kiss.

"I love you too," she answered and the two engaged in a mouth-watering kiss before Gabriel's hands began to find their way back to her breasts.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" An angry loud voice filled the room making the both of them jump.

Gabriel leaped out of bed and stood in a battle stance ready to protect his beloved, but found instead in the doorway Demona glaring at him, her eyes flaring red.

Gabriel began to feel very uneasy under her almost legendary gaze.

"On second thought," Demona hissed icily. "Don't tell me." She pointed to Gabriel. "I can pretty much guess!"

Gabriel suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing any of his clothes, blushing brightly he wrapped both of his wings around himself as a cover.

A moment later, Darlene rushed right in and gasped at the scene that beheld her. She took one look at the naked Gabriel and then one look to her equally naked daughter lying in bed looking like she was ready to curl up and die.

"Oh dear," Darlene could only muster.

**The End… NOT! **


	3. Consolation: PART 9

_**I don't own Gargoyles or anything associated except these original characters which I myself created and no one may use without my permission.**_

0000000000

**Previously on Gargoyles:**

Thailog chuckled. "Like what you see my young angel," he said as he nibbled on her clitoris. "You know you love it."

Lana wept tears of humiliation wanting to scream, howl and plead for her mother to come, but all she could say was "no don't!"

0000000000

He closed his eyes in contentment and felt her soft hands and talons stroke him. He purred like a lion and rubbed her arms with his hands.

He didn't even notice the rock she had in her hand until she started using it on him.

0000000000

The Gargoyle clutched its face in agony. Its nose had been smashed almost completely flat, its horns had been broken off along with its cheek and chin bones that were also lodged out of place and one of its eyes was all puffed up and swollen.

The gargoyle roared in pain and grief as it shed both tears of despair and tears of blood.

0000000000

"Gabriel," Lana said hesitantly. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it for me?"

"In the blink of an eye," Gabriel said confidently.

Lana took a deep breath. "Will you make love to me?"

0000000000

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" An angry loud voice filled the room making the both of them jump.

Gabriel leaped out of bed and stood in a battle stance ready to protect his beloved, but found instead in the doorway Demona glaring at him, her eyes flaring red.

Gabriel began to feel very uneasy under her almost legendary gaze.

"On second thought," Demona hissed icily. "Don't tell me." She pointed to Gabriel. "I can pretty much guess!"

Gabriel suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing any of his clothes, blushing brightly he wrapped both of his wings around himself as a cover.

A moment later, Darlene came rushing in and gasped at the scene that beheld her. She took one look at the naked Gabriel and then one look to her equally naked daughter lying in bed looking like she was ready to curl up and die.

"Oh dear," Darlene could only muster.

* * * * * _Trapped _* * * * *

**And now, the continuation:**

"Oh dear," Darlene said as she stared at her daughter Lana as she clutched the sheets of her bed to her chest while blushing fiercely. Not to mention Gabriel who was standing wearing not a stitch and covering himself with his own wings. He too was blushing fiercely and looked as though he wanted to curl up and hide himself from the world.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Darlene swung round and intercepted Jarred before he could come into the bedroom. "Nothing," she said to him. "Go to your room and stay there with Gem until I say so."

"Awww but mooom… "Jarred moaned.

"Now," she said sternly. Jarred grumbled but complied.

She looked back to the blushing duo and noticed her mother glaring at them furiously. Demona looked ready to start fighting.

"You… You… "Demona snarled. "You filthy good for nothing leech!" She would have leapt upon him if Darlene had not grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"Let me go," Demona snarled again, struggling to free herself.

"Not until you've calmed down," Darlene said calmly and prayed that she would listen as she doubted that she would be able to hold her mother for very long time if at all.

Fortunately, Demona seemed to listen and stopped struggling though the hostile look in her eyes never dimmed.

Gabriel had never looked so scared in his life and had almost considered fleeing if Lana had not been there.

"Mother," Darlene began calmly. "Perhaps you should go and contact Goliath and the others and tell them that Lana has been found."

Demona looked as if she was about to disagree but a hard look from Darlene silenced her and she reluctantly nodded and left the room.

Darlene closed the door behind her and looked back to her daughter and her now apparent lover. Gabriel's legs were crossed to hide more that his wings could not. Lana just looked down at the bed with the sheets tightly wrapped around her.

"So how did you enjoy the wedding," Darlene asked casually.

Gabriel and Lana both looked up startled at her.

"I thought they went a bit overboard with the cake but I guess when you have two hungry fellows like Broadway and Jarred then you have to be prepared." Darlene looked at Gabriel. "What did you think of it?"

"Umm," Gabriel stuttered. "It was… very nice."

Darlene nodded and then noticed his loincloth near her feet. She picked it up and held it out to him. "Yours I believe," she asked.

Gabriel blushed even brighter. "Yes, thank you." He grabbed his clothes from her and hurried to put them back on.

Darlene watched him amusingly for a few moments before she noticed some bruising around Lana's face and hurriedly walked over to her. "What happened?"

Lana cringed as her mother touched her cheek. "Thailog wasn't exactly the ideal host," she simply replied.

Darlene froze. "What… did he do to you?"

Lana blinked and looked even more uncomfortable. She looked to Gabriel who stared at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"He raped me," Lana finally said.

Darlene cried out and grabbed her daughter in a tight embrace. She wept as she held her daughter protectively and rocked her back and forth like a baby.

"Did you get him," Darlene asked Gabriel emotionlessly.

Gabriel looked uncomfortable again and was about to speak when Lana beat him to it.

"No," Lana said. "He didn't, I did."

Darlene looked at her in surprise. "Lana?"

Lana raised her head up to her and Darlene noticed the tears shining in her eyes. "I don't know if he's dead mom," she whimpered. "I attacked him… with a rock. It was just after he… you know… I went mad and I… "

"Shhh, shhh," Darlene said soothingly and went back to rocking her. "It's alright Lana. No one can blame you for what you did. I doubt there has ever been a rape victim who didn't wish for vengeance against her attacker."

"But you don't understand," Lana cried. "I was so… out of control. I didn't stop and when I did… My God I don't think there was anything left of his face."

Darlene looked to Gabriel who had come closer and raised his arm apparently to comfort her but he stopped when he saw her staring at him. Darlene nodded though and Gabriel rested his hand on Lana's shoulder.

Lana didn't seem to notice and cried into her mother's shoulder. Darlene sighed and gave Gabriel a look that basically told him to give her a few minutes alone with her daughter. Gabriel took the hint and slowly departed from the room.

Darlene took her daughter by the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes. "Now you listen to me," she half growled. "Maybe you shouldn't have overreacted like you did. But God Lana, after what he did to you… It's no wonder you went mad if only for a few moments. Anyone would have."

"And does that make it right," Lana said accusingly.

Darlene sighed. "Perhaps not, but it's not as if you had a choice. Do you think if you hadn't attacked him then he would have let you go?"

Lana shook her head instantly. Thailog had made it perfectly clear what he wanted and he had no intention of ever releasing her.

Darlene stroked the side of her face. "It makes me so mad to learn of what he did to you Lana," tears started to stream down her mother's face now. "I should have been there to protect you. I should have stopped him! It's my entire fault!"

"No mom," Lana insisted. "It's not your fault. None of us could have known that Thailog would come after me so soon."

Darlene stroked Lana's hair. "You are sooo precious to me, you all are. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to any of you."

Lana half smiled but there were still tears in her eyes. "I just… I just don't know what I'm going to do now mom?"

Darlene looked at her daughter in sympathy. "Lana," she started. "This is something that's going to be living with you for a long, long time if not forever. I wish I could say otherwise, but it's the truth. You have to learn to live with it and get on with the rest of your life."

"But what if I can't?"

Darlene sighed. "Then don't do it alone." She smiled briefly. "From what I saw earlier, you're certainly not alone anymore as I'm sure Gabriel will make certain of."

Lana blushed.

"Which brings me to another topic we need to talk about," Darlene said sternly. "But that can wait till another time. Lana, when I lost your father I felt so alone. I thought the whole world was against me and that I had no one… But then I remembered that I had you kids. As long as I had you three then I could be strong and get through whatever life threw at me."

Lana smiled as she once again remembered her father's old saying. "Life can be a bitch… "

"So it's important that we show her that we can be total bitches too," Darlene finished for her and they laughed.

"Seriously though," Darlene took her daughter's hand. "Don't ever think for one moment that you are alone Lana, you hear me?"

Lana nodded.

"We are your family Lana," Darlene continued. "Your clan. As long as we're still standing, you'll never be alone, ever."

Tears of happiness filled Lana's eyes as she embraced her mother. "Thanks mom."

Darlene smiled and then she took on a more serious look. "And now, onto other matters… Mind explaining me when you and Gabriel got so serious?"

Lana blushed and looked nervously at her.

0000000000

Demona growled at Gabriel as they stood outside Lana's bedroom.

Gabriel tried to look brave, but how brave can you be when you've just been caught sleeping with the granddaughter of one of the most dangerous warriors of all time?

He could tell that Demona had a million questions that she wanted answers to, either that or she just simply wanted to blast him with that laser canon of hers. Thankfully though, she was concerned about Lana and was waiting for her to come out.

Finally, the door opened and Darlene stepped out the room with Lana in tow.

"Well," Demona asked anxiously. "What happened? Where's Thailog? Did he… "

"Mother," Darlene said sternly. "Later."

Demona went quiet and glared at Gabriel whom she blamed for all of tonight's events.

Gabriel cringed under Demona's hot glare but smiled at Lana as she moved to stand beside him.

"I guess I needn't ask what you two were up to when we got home," Demona said hotly looking in disgust at the two of them.

"Yes," Darlene said. "I've talked with Lana about that and I've accepted the fact that she was so overwhelmed with distress that she couldn't think clearly." She looked back at Lana. "I will however be getting her a chastity belt to wear from now on."

"MOM!"

Darlene held up her hands to say she was only joking though the look in Demona's eyes clearly indicated that she didn't think it to be such a bad idea.

"So," Darlene began again. "I take it you two are more than just friends now, obviously."

Gabriel smiled and took Lana's hand clutching it to his heart. Demona growled but he chose to ignore her at that time.

"Well," Darlene sighed. "I wish you could have found a more appropriate way of telling us you were seeing each other. But I think with what's gone on so far tonight, I think we can let it past."

Demona snarled. "WHAT?"

Darlene looked at her unhappily. "Mother," she whispered. "I promise I will tell you everything but for now, just take my word that Lana has been through a hell of a lot tonight and she needed… to be with someone."

Demona looked as if she were ready for war. Darlene ignored her and looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel," she said. "I think you should be getting back to the Eyrie now as I'm sure Goliath and everyone else will be wondering where you are. Mother has already informed them that Lana has been found but we haven't given them the full details. They'll need a report from you."

Gabriel nodded and looked at Lana as if for her permission. Lana nodded and kissed him goodbye. They held each other closely for a few moments before finally breaking apart and Gabriel made his way out, passing by Demona who gave him another low threatening growl that quickened his pace.

Lana watched him leave for a while before her mother touched her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically.

"Lana," Darlene whispered. "Perhaps you should go back to bed? You need the rest."

Lana wanted to say she wasn't tired but the look in her mother's eyes told her that she required some time alone with her grandmother to tell her all that had transpired so far, something that Lana was not looking forward to.

"Okay," she replied and walked back inside her room closing the door behind her.

Darlene turned and stared her mother in the face, a sad expression on her. "Mother," she simply said. "We need to talk."

0000000000

**Eyrie Building:**

Three more of Gabriel's rookery siblings swooped down and landed on the battlements of Castle Wyvern. Everyone else had already arrived and was either waiting in the courtyard for everyone else to arrive or in the castle consuming what was left of the wedding feast.

Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway and Angela were standing by the fireplace in the Great Hall waiting anxiously for any word on Lana. In the months that they had met her they had each grown quite fond of the headstrong female and loved her as family, Broadway and Angela because she was their niece and Brooklyn and Lex because of the obvious. Although they had apparently caught the attentions of two attractive females from Avalon, they still carried a torch for her.

Demona had contacted Goliath on the communicator that Lexington had given her and he had informed the rest of the clan to end the search.

A short while later, Lexington noticed a pale shape descending through the clouds and heading towards them.

"Hey look," he shouted to the others and they looked up to see Gabriel land with a thud upon the concrete.

The quartet immediately ran forward on all fours anxiously, eager to know the fate of their friend and clan member.

"Brother, what happened?"

"Is Lana alright?"

"Did you get Thailog?"

"Does Darlene know?"

"Friends," Gabriel raised his hands to calm them. "Peace! Lana is… "He stopped there as he wasn't certain that Lana was completely alright. "She is… alive, and her body will be strong again after a day of stone sleep." 'Aye but what about her soul," he thought.

Angela looked relieved. "How is she," she asked. "Did Thailog hurt her?"

Gabriel suddenly looked uncomfortable and he looked into her eyes in distress.

"Gabriel," Angela asked concerned.

Gabriel sighed and finally admitted. "She was raped by him."

Angela cried out as if she were in pain whereas the trio both wore masks of pure rage, their eyes flaring and their fangs bore.

"Where is he?" Brooklyn snarled. "Where is the dirty freak?"

Gabriel knew how they felt as he himself wanted to find Thailog and see to it that he never hurt another soul again. "I do not know," he said. "Lana… Let us just say that she dealt him a final blow that he may never recover from." 'Assuming he survived,' he thought.

Angela looked at him curiously and was about to ask what he meant when he beat her to it. "Lana needed to escape… She had to fight to get away from him. She fears that… she might have overdone it."

Just then, Goliath entered the hall and upon seeing Gabriel, he made his way over to him with questions in his eyes. "Gabriel," he said. "Tell us the news of Lana."

"No wait father," Angela interrupted. "Let's wait for everyone else to arrive. That way, Gabriel can give us his full report without saying it again to the others."

Goliath agreed and led Gabriel to a chair in the centre of the room while waiting until everyone else came. Pretty soon the whole hall was filled to the brim with gargoyles, three humans and a Fae in mortal disguise.

Gabriel sighed as most of them crossed their arms and waited for his report. In truth, he did not want to be doing this, gossiping over what had been done to Lana like some nosy old woman. Particularly the part where he and Lana returned to her house, but the clan deserved an explanation and they needed to know Thailog's involvement. So he took a deep breath and spoke.

Half an hour past, Gabriel had told the clan about Thailog taking Lana prisoner at his hideout and eventually raped her. The clan had all been enraged at this, especially Goliath but he also had a touch of deep sadness in his eyes and somehow Gabriel knew that the grief he felt was not all for Lana.

Gabriel then explained how he took Lana home.

"Why didn't you inform the rest of us that you had rescued Lana?" One of his rookery brothers asked.

Gabriel blushed. "We… I sort of didn't have time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Gabriel tried to find someway out of this. "One thing led to another, I brought Lana home and she was in so much emotional distress that she needed my aid in… "Gabriel went even redder in the cheeks.

"Come on lad," Hudson urged him. "What happened? It can't be that bad surely?"

Gabriel idly flicked the stone floor with his toe talons and looked unsure at them. "Well as I said… Lana was very wrought with despair that she needed help in… bathing."

The clan all looked at him in surprise. Some of them with mouths that were gaping open and others, the ones of his rookery brothers mostly along with Brooklyn and Lex, looked envious.

"Nothing happened," he assured them. "At least… not at that time anyway."

"That time?" Goliath said unbelievably.

Gabriel groaned. "We… We… We mated." He finally said quietly.

"What?" The whole clan strained their ears to hear him.

Gabriel growled in embarrassment. "We mated!"

There was an eerie silence in the Eyrie, so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop at the other side of the hall. Every one of the clan and the Xanatoses stared at Gabriel in shock and disbelief.

"You…. What?" Brooklyn had finally found his voice.

Gabriel looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me repeat it again."

Angela took a few steps forward. Gabriel looked at her in the eye and they both stared at each other for a few moments… Then, Angela slapped him around the face.

Gabriel yelped in pain and clutched his cheek staring in shock at his rookery sister. "What was that for?"

Angela's eyes flared red at him. "You took advantage of her when she was at her most vulnerable!"

Gabriel's eyes also began to flare white silver at her. "I never did anything of the sort! She was in pain and I couldn't do anything… "

"So you decided to sleep with her," Angela snarled.

"NO!" Gabriel roared making everyone back up a few paces. "She asked me to. She said she wanted to be near someone, someone… she cared for. She asked me to and I… "

"Being the noble and caring gargoyle you are, you just couldn't say no could you," Angela sneered.

'I'm starting to see the resemblance between Angela and her mother,' Gabriel groaned. "I love her!" He admitted out loud.

That made Angela pause and she looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"I do love her Angela," Gabriel continued. "I care for her in a way that I never thought possible, a way that I never really felt for anyone else before in my life. When she first asked me to sleep with her, I refused at first. But she was in so much pain and I could do nothing to help her. I didn't know what to do, so I did as she asked… And I'm not sorry."

Angela lost her sneer completely and looked at him with pity in her eyes. "You do love her don't you?"

Gabriel looked straight into her eyes and nodded.

Suddenly, one of the Avalon gargoyles laughed and slapped Gabriel on the shoulder. "Well Gab, looked like you finally got yourself a mate."

Gabriel turned and glared at his rookery brother. "My would be mate was raped tonight brother. Her body was violated and her soul even more so, so I would appreciate you not to talk of her as a prize."

There was another eerie silence and for a while, no one said anything. Finally, Goliath asked, "do you know what became of Thailog?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Before I returned here, I doubled back and did a quick search of the place you call Central Park where I found Lana, but I saw no sign of your… double."

Goliath frowned. "We should make every effort to find him," he turned to the rest of the clan and Xanatos. "Xanatos have your robots scout ahead and search every inch of the park with their infra red eyes, the rest of us will follow."

Xanatos nodded and indicated Owen to follow him.

Goliath left the hall and walked out with Elisa following after him.

Gabriel sighed and looked at all the funny looks he was getting from his rookery siblings particularly his brothers. He briefly heard one of them say something that sounded remarkably lie 'lucky bastard.'

0000000000

Elisa swore as she strode after Goliath. "Goliath, wait up!" She called to him.

Goliath slowed down but didn't stop. "Elisa, please leave me."

Elisa snorted. "Not likely. Last time I checked it was still our wedding night, remember?"

Goliath slowed down a little more but still didn't stop. "I'm beginning to think you made a mistake in accepting my proposal for marriage Elisa."

Elisa looked in shock at him. "What do you mean?"

Goliath finally stopped and looked at Elisa with his eyes full of sorrow. "I was foolish enough to believe that there was some hope for Thailog! After our last confrontation with him, I swore I saw love in his eyes when he looked at Lana. I truly believe that there was some good in him after all, but now… "Goliath looked grief stricken. "Now he's gone and done this! Raped an innocent girl, probably destroyed her life!"

Elisa looked in disbelief at him. "You're not seriously thinking that this is in some way your fault are you big guy?"

Goliath sighed and shrugged. "No, none of us were able to capture Thailog the last time so there was no avoiding this. I just find that my judgement seems to be almost always wrong." His eyes suddenly looked as if they had aged another thousand years. "I believed in my second in command, my angel of the night and yet it turned out that she and the captain, the one human we trusted, were the betrayers that killed all but a few of our clan. Now I foolishly believed in the good of a creature that obviously has no good in him, all because he was made from me!"

Elisa walked over and embraced him as far as her arms could go. "Goliath," she tried to soothe him. "You wanted to believe the best in him because you believe that everyone has a good side. That's one of the many things that I love most about you. Don't hate yourself because you dared to hope."

Goliath sighed. "I am and always will be responsible for Thailog my Elisa. Despite all that he did, he was still my son. I failed him."

"No!" Elisa glared at him. "You have failed nobody but yourself if you believe that. Thailog chose his own path and now he must live with the consequences of his own actions."

Goliath sighed again and ran his talons through his hair. "I don't know what to do Elisa. I want to find Thailog not only to stop him from hurting anymore innocents, but to try and help him as well. Is that so wrong of me, because of all the evil he's done."

"No," Elisa said sympathetically. "It's called caring. You love your son and you want to help him, there's no shame in that."

Goliath smiled. "You will never know how happy you made me tonight when you consented to be my mate."

Elisa grinned. "That's what I'm here for."

Goliath frowned suddenly. "I only wish we had a more pleasant memory of our wedding night. Poor Lana's violation is going to haunt us all on this night that was meant to be ours."

Elisa grin fell and she sadly nodded. Suddenly, she grinned. "Well maybe we can make at least one pleasant memory," she said slyly. "Tell me, do you have to go on patrol with the others right away?"

Goliath blinked. "Umm... No. Why do you aaa… "He didn't get to finish as Elisa grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the nearest bedrooms.

"Hey, this is our wedding night remember," Elisa laughed and began unbuttoning her wedding dress off.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Demona had sat and listened quietly while Darlene explained to her what had happened to Lana. She sat there slowly digesting the information. When Darlene was finished, her daughter sat watching her for a few moments.

A whole minute past and still Demona did nothing but sit there. Darlene didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. She knew better than anyone her mother's infamous temper and wondered if she was just building up to the point of explosion.

But Demona still did nothing. She just sat and stared at nothing with a blank look upon her face.

Finally, Darlene could take it no longer and moved closer to her mother. "Mother," she enquired nervously. "Are you all right?" But still, she did nothing.

Darlene held her hand and squeezed it hoping to get a reaction out of her. Finally, Demona turned her head and looked her daughter in the eye.

"I'll kill him," Demona simply said. She didn't say it with rage, hatred or anything that was common with Demona. She was almost completely emotionless when she spoke, yet she said it with an absolute certainty, an oath that she swore she would fulfil someday.

Darlene looked into her haunted eyes and didn't know what she saw in them no more. She opened her mouth to speak, but Demona beat her to it.

"Daughter," she said. "I'm not in the mood for talking. Please… "She got up to leave. "Leave me be." She walked out of the room before Darlene could utter another word.

Darlene watched her mother's departing back and was starting to get a real uneasy feeling.

'Maybe I should tell Angela about this," she thought. 'Maybe she can help?'

Darlene went over to the phone and picked it up to start dialling.

0000000000

Angela was just about to join her rookery siblings on the hunt for Thailog when Owen approached her suddenly. She didn't know whom she disliked more, Owen whose quiet approaches put her on edge, or Puck who just drove her and everybody else nuts.

"Miss Angela," he said. "There is a telephone call for you on line three. It's your sister Darlene."

Angela nodded and made her way to Xanatos's office to take the call. She still found it a little unusual when she heard people talk about _her sister_ Darlene. Although Darlene had been in her life now for four months, Angela still found it peculiar to have a new sister that she hadn't grown up with like her rookery sisters.

She entered the head office of David Xanatos, which fortunately did not have him occupying it at the moment. She walked over to his desk and picked up the phone from its cradle and entered the digit number three.

"Hello?"

_Hello, Angela?_

"Yes hello Darlene. What's wrong? "

_I take it you know what happened to Lana?_

Angela winced. "Yes, Gabriel told us. I am so sorry sister."

_Yeah, Lana seems to be taking it pretty well. At least, that's what she wants us to believe._

"What do you mean?"

_Trust me, I know my own daughter. Lana has always been the same. Whenever something horrible happens to her she usually hides her feelings behind a very bitchy attitude._

"Bitchy?"

_Umm, anger._

"Oh. So you think she's hiding her true emotions from you?"

_Oh I know she is. She has rarely ever fully shown her true feelings to anyone. I'm amazed she told Gabriel. I mean, they've only known each other for less than a night._

"Maybe they really are in love then?"

_I guess so. I mean Lana has had her fair share of boyfriends… along with everybody else's. She went through her entire school football team in one week at one time._

Angela blushed. 'Sounds like she's a busy girl,' she thought and worried that maybe she wasn't the right girl for Gabriel after all.

_But she's a good girl! _Darlene quickly said. _She's never done anything to hurt anyone before. Plus, I don't know what it is but I've never seen her look at a guy like Gabriel the way she was doing tonight. She seemed so into him._

"And he into her," she said and added mentally, 'in more ways than one.'

_But anyway, I wanted to call you because I think there's something seriously wrong with mom._

"What do you mean?"

Darlene sighed at the other end. _After I told her what happened to Lana, she went all quiet and didn't spoke a word for ages. When I finally managed to coax a word out of her, she said that she was going to kill him and left the room._

"Well she has made that kind of threat before Darlene."

_Yes and she's usually always come through with her threats. But that wasn't what got me worried, it was the way she said it._

"How so?"

_I dunno. She just seemed so… cold and expressionless. Her eyes were like two dark pits when she said it and she didn't fly into a rage like she normally does._

"THAT definitely does NOT sound like mother," Angela admitted. She had never known her mother to not fly into a rage about anything before.

_I think she might be taking this threat of hers a little more seriously than she's ever done before. I know how she feels. I mean, Lana is my daughter so I want to get this bastard more than anyone. But the look in her eyes when she said it, it was so cold that it sent shivers down to my talons._

"Perhaps I should have a word with her just in case?"

_Would you? That'd be great. Hang on. I'll just go get her._

Angela listened as the phone was lowered down and Darlene's retreating footsteps. She barely waited a few moments before she heard the footsteps hurriedly returning and grabbing the phone.

_Angela! _Darlene voice sounded urgent and almost hysterical. _She's gone! Mother's gone… and so's her bazooka!_

0000000000

**Eyrie Building:**

Elisa giggled as Goliath kissed her nipples and ran his large claw through her raven hair.

"Wow," she breathed. To which Goliath grinned.

"Something pleases you my love," he said jokingly.

Elisa looked to him with a big smile on her face. "I knew you were big, but I never would have imagined… It was heaven!"

Goliath smiled. "I take it then that you were satisfied with my performance?"

"Ohhh, more than satisfied big guy, but… Just so we're sure, why don't we do it again?"

Goliath grinned and prepared to kiss her when…

"GOLIATH?" Angela's voice screamed through the door as she banged on it.

Goliath and Elisa both cursed simultaneously. Getting up quickly, Elisa hurriedly dressed herself in their bed sheets and ran into the adjoining bathroom while Goliath just slipped on his loincloth and waited for her to depart before opening the door.

"Yes Angela?" Goliath opened the door stoically as if nothing were amiss.

"Father," she began breathlessly. "I'm sorry to disturb you and Elisa on your wedding night, but I just got a call from Darlene and… Mother's missing."

"Missing," Goliath frowned. "Well, when was the last time she saw her?"

"She said that she had just told her about Lana's rape and then she went all quiet and scary. She said she was going to go after Thailog and then she left to go to her room and when Darlene went to go see her, she was gone!" Angela looked scared. "Father, I know she's gone after Thailog. She just has to have done. I don't know if he'll put up much of a fight but as we know from experience, Thailog is not one to be trifled with and I fear what this will do to mother."

Goliath swore. Thailog would be punished, but not by Demona's way of justice. "We will all go to the park now! That's where Thailog was last seen." Goliath ordered his daughter and rushed out the room after saying goodbye to Elisa.

0000000000

**Central Park:**

The demon snarled as she leapt from branch to branch and ran across the green grass faster than lightning and carrying with her, her weapon.

She sniffed the air for her prey but so far had found nothing.

She overheard the muffled moans of two human lovers who were making out in a bush close by. She ignored them, concentrating on locating her prey and killing him.

Finally, the demon caught a whiff of her prey's scent on the wind. Restraining herself from crying out in joy, she followed the scent to its point of origin.

She ran through some more bushes, ignoring the stings of the nettles and the scratches from the thorns she soon found herself in a small clearing hidden deep behind some trees and shrubbery.

The scent was strongest here but she saw no sign of her prey. She did however see a dark red stain on the grass before her.

Kneeling down, she inspected the stain and sure enough found it to be blood. She also found some small pieces of bone that could have come from the creature's horns or even some of its own skull.

She suddenly noticed another particularly smell, the smell of semen. The demon's eyes flared red like Hell as she realised this must have been the place where the rape had occurred.

Her quest became an obsession as she glared around the clearing looking for any sign of her prey or a clue to his whereabouts. She was rewarded with a sight of his footprints or claw marks in the ground. They looked as if he had been staggering so he couldn't have got very far.

With a growl of anticipation, she followed the claw marks on all fours, the predator searching for her prey.

0000000000

**A Few Minutes Later:**

"Space out," Goliath ordered through his communicator. "We will each go in teams of three and search in different directions. Once you find Demona, contact me but do not engage her, that's an order."

The rest of the clan agreed and began finding their partners and spanning out.

Goliath went with Hudson who had insisted on coming with him. They took the east side of the park.

Hudson frowned. "Och so where do ye think Demona might be at?"

Goliath gave a frown of his own. "I don't know. Angela believes she has gone after Thailog for what he did to Lana. I can believe that." For a brief moment, he was startled at his own words. He never would have imagined Demona would show such love and caring for her own clan again. He thought that part of her had died centuries ago.

"What do ye think she'll do to Thailog when she catches hold of him?"

Goliath shuddered. "I would prefer not to think about that old friend."

Suddenly, Hudson noticed something among the trees and pointed. "There!"

Goliath wasted no time and dove down with Hudson on his tail. They landed just outside a small clearing and looked inside.

"Aye, there be nothing here now," Hudson said as he pointed to the ground. "But someone was here and recently." They moved through the bush and went inside the clearing.

Hudson walked over to a stain in the ground and examined the surroundings. "There was a struggle here," he said and then made a face. "This… must be the place where Lana's violation took place. I can smell the stench of that monster's seed on the ground."

Goliath restrained his own anger at Thailog but kept his emotions in tact as Hudson continued his investigation.

"A lot of injuries were clearly inflicted upon one, obviously Thailog as Lana is physically all right," Hudson sighed. "Judging from the blood and the bone pieces, she must have dealt him one major blow." He looked over to the side of the clearing. "These claw marks here… Some are of Demona's marks. They're fresh so she's been here recently."

"Then we will follow them and they will lead us to her," Goliath immediately took up pursuit with Hudson following him.

Meanwhile, a few yards away from the clearing, a predator was still stalking its prey.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Darlene signed as she changed Gem's diaper and lifted her up into her chest. "I hope we won't be having these same problems with you or anyone ever again my little one," she stroked Gem's hair and remembered when she had done the same to Lana as a baby.

Darlene smiled as she remembered the day Lana had been born. She hadn't been prepared for the birth at all, since gargoyles lay eggs then she was totally unprepared for giving birth to an actual baby. It had been a long and highly painful birth, one that she had never known pain like it before. But the reward at the end had been worth it.

She remembered the high cries that Lana had made when she took her first breath and when the doctor placed her in her arms and she had felt the warmth and soft wrinkly skin beneath the blanket she had been wrapped in.

A tear shed from Darlene's eye as she also remembered the promise she had made that day. She had sworn to always be there for her daughter and any of her children and protect them from harm.

'I failed,' she thought bitterly. 'Why didn't I foresee this happening? I should have done something to stop it.'

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the balcony door behind her. Darlene was not surprised as she was getting quite used to people coming through their balconies now. Besides, she had been expecting Angela to pop round anyway.

Sure enough, Angela was on the other side of the door tapping the glass pane window.

Darlene opened the door and welcomes her half-sister with a warm hug. "Sister, I'm sorry to bring you out here."

"It's alright," Angela assured her. "I asked Goliath for permission, which he granted. He and I both thought you could do with the company."

Darlene smiled and nodded her thanks. "Would you care for some tea?"

Angela shook her head. "No thank you," she said as she squinted down and tickled Gem's chin. "How's Lana?"

Darlene sighed. "She's asleep now in her room. She looked as if she really needed it."

Angela nodded and then looked into her sister's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

Darlene lost her smile. "Aside from my daughter getting raped, me being powerless to do anything about it and now my mother running off on some vendetta… I'm fine."

Angela hugged her again to offer some comfort. "Everything will be alright. The clan will find Thailog before mother does anything."

"I'm not so sure I want them to find her," Darlene whispered regretfully causing Angela to look at her in shock. "I mean, I want mom back sure. But I also want them to find that bastard Thailog and… Well, I know how life preserving you people is. It's one of the reasons why I love you so, but at the same time… I want vengeance for Lana and I know the only gargoyle who can do that is mom."

Darlene sighed and clutched Gem closer to her chest. "I've always believed in the helping of others, to avoid killing at all costs and to stop hating. With Thailog however, after what he did to my baby girl… I just can't!"

Darlene felt Angela touching her shoulder soothingly. "You don't have to explain Darlene. It's perfectly natural for you to be angry at him. Anyone would be. But you must not let your rage consume you like mother has let hers."

"I know," Darlene growled in frustration and placed Gem back in her playpen. "But nothing will ever convince me to believe in the good of that guy again Angela. He raped my baby girl and if I ever see him again." She growled fiercely. "There won't be enough of him left for the dogs to take scraps from."

For the first time, Angela saw a true resemblance in her sister and their mother. Not just in their looks but in their spirits as well.

0000000000

**Central Park:**

Goliath and Hudson quietly made their way through the thick bush and around the trees. They perked up their ears and noses for any type of sound or smell they could dictate until finally they found her.

Demona had her nose to the ground growling as she had lost track of Thailog's scent.

"Damn him," she cursed out loud. "Where is he?"

"Where's who Demona?" A voice spoke out behind her.

Demona spun around so fast that her tail had to catch up with her. She found Goliath staring at her with a hard look and Hudson who seemed to be staring at her with a touch of sadness of his.

"What are you doing here?" Demona snarled.

"I believe I asked you a question first Demona," Goliath replied.

Demona growled impatiently. "You know perfectly well who I am looking for Goliath," she hissed. "I'm looking for that gutless raping degenerate who dares call himself a gargoyle, Thailog!"

Goliath sighed while Hudson just looked on sadly at her.

"I know how you feel Demona… "Goliath began but Demona roared at him.

"You haven't a clue as to how I feel Goliath," Demona hissed at him. "You don't know what it's like… "

"I know perfectly what it's like," Goliath countered. "Recall that I was there at the time of the Hunter's Moon when the hunter attacked Angela and nearly killed there." He glared at Demona briefly because he knew that Demona was partly to blame for the attack as she had started the hunt over nine hundred years ago. "I too felt helpless as I watched her get trashed by them and then I felt an overwhelming thirst for vengeance that nearly destroyed my clan and everything I held dear." Goliath looked at her pleadingly. "I beg you Demona; don't let your hatred rule you again. Don't let it destroy everything you've accomplished so… "

"You don't understand!" Demona screamed. "Thailog raped Lana, my granddaughter and it was my entire fault because I didn't obey my instincts the first time."

Goliath looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Demona swore and looked down at the earth and when she looked up; Goliath saw to his surprise that she had tears in them. "I still loved him Goliath," Demona said quietly. "I still loved Thailog even after I learned of his betrayal… "

0000000000

**Amusement Park; **

**The night of the clone's unveiling:**

_"Do you wish to perish?" Thailog said in panic._

_Demona held him by his shoulders and glared at him with her eyes flaring red. "My vengeance is all you've left me!"_

_She saw with glee how Thailog's eyes widened in fear. It was only until after she felt the structure of the roller coaster ride that they were standing on that she realised what got him so frightened._

_She yelled in surprise as the entire structure toppled over and Thailog roared in fear. She briefly heard what she thought was her daughter Angela calling out to her, but it couldn't have been as she could have sworn she had called her mother?_

0000000000

_Demona's eyes slowly opened and she groaned in pain. It was still night and she could feel and hear the flames all around her._

_She checked to see where she was and found that she was lying under a pile of timber from the roller coaster ride. The wood had luckily protected her from the flames, not that she needed protection thanks to the sister's spell of immortality. But being burned to death wasn't one of her favourite things to do._

_She managed to pull herself up, as most of the flames had extinguished themselves by then. She pushed the timber off and rose shakily to her feet._

_Demona looked around and saw no one near by. Goliath and his clan had obviously long since left. She wondered how long she had been under there._

_Suddenly, she heard a low moan of pain coming just a few metres away from where she was. Curiously, she limped over to where the sounds were coming from and found to her greater surprise… Thailog!_

_Like her, Thailog had managed to get himself encased in a cocoon of timber from the ride that had protected him from the raging flames. He moaned again as he moved about from under the logs of wood upon his back as he valiantly tried to get up._

_Demona felt her rage build up and snarling she grabbed a piece of timber and strode over to where Thailog was lying despite her aching wounds. She raised the timber above her preparing to strike the killing blow on her former love._

_Thailog groaned and raised his head to look her straight in the eye. She saw with delight how his eyes froze in fear again and he moaned in pain and grief._

_Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming sense of pain as she looked down upon him. He had betrayed her in the worst possible way that anyone had ever done in her entire existence. Yet as she stared at him, she could only remember the nights of warmth and passion that she had spent with him. The nights when they had soared together, he had held her in his arms and wings telling her sweet tales of them being together for all eternity and that his love for her would never die._

_'Lies,' she thought bitterly, 'nothing but lies from his accursed mouth.'_

_But try as she might, she could not forget them. She looked down again at the pitiful creature she had once called her love. She looked around and saw that the timber around him had almost completely trapped him, he could very well not escape or then again maybe he could._

_It went against her instinct and judgement, but… she lowered the timber and dropped it on the ground._

_She then went up to him and lowered down so that she was whispering in his ear. "Listen well Thailog," she hissed into his ear. "If you EVER come near me or threaten the life of my daughter Angela again, I will hunt you down and kill you in the slowest most excruciating pain-filled death that any mortal has ever feared. And I'll do it with a smile and a song in my heart, understand?"_

_Thailog was still staring at her in fear but he managed a feeble nod of his head._

_Demona then struck the side of his head with her bare fist and listened with content the crack of his skull as he fell unconscious._

_Demona rose and slowly made her way out of the rumble. There was no one about, not even the gargoyle clones that Sevarius had had made for them. She felt a tad sad and disappointed about that as she had been looking forward to having some new gargoyles live with her, even if they had only been clones._

_'Always alone,' she thought. 'Nothing ever changes… always alone.'_

_Demona stepped out of the rumble of timber and charred remains and took to the air to return to her mansion… alone._

0000000000

**Present:**

Demona smiled bitterly as she regarded the shocked looks on Goliath and Hudson. Neither of them would ever have guessed that Demona would ever allow an enemy to go free. They had thought that kind of compassion went out of her a long time ago.

"Yes Goliath," she said snidely. "Impossible as it may be to believe, but your former _angel of the night_ had a heart even after she went insane."

Goliath sighed. "And you blame yourself for Lana's rape because of this?"

Demona eyes flared red as she snarled. "I allowed Thailog to live and because of that, my daughter nearly lost her life and I my freedom, my granddaughter had her trust and her body violated and my company's security was at risk from him. All of this happened because I stupidly allowed him to go free when I should have just gutted him right then and there!"

Goliath looked at his former second with pity and a hint of respect. "You were faced with a situation where your enemy was injured and dying, there would have been no honour in killing him while he was like that."

Demona snorted. "Don't give me that stupid code of honour garbage Goliath. I let my heart make my decision for me that one time and it has come back to haunt me as it will continue to do so for all time."

Goliath refused to give up. "You were compassionate! You saw your enemy and former lover lying trapped and half-dead. You couldn't bring yourself to kill him."

Demona glared at him. "I only have compassion for my family and clan now Goliath and no one else."

Goliath almost snorted at that when he thought of how quickly she turned against him and their clan when they had first awoken.

Hudson who had been watching and listening closely sighed sadly. "Yuir not the only one who ave made mistakes lass. I me self made one just like the one you did long ago."

Goliath and Demona looked to him in surprise. "What do you mean?" They asked simultaneously.

Hudson sighed again. "Do ye recall the time when the Vikings attacked us years before the massacre, when Prince Malcolm was still ruler and they had come to steak our grain?"

Goliath and Demona both nodded.

Hudson looked up to the sky, his eyes looking as though they were far away in the past. "Well there is something that I ave never told ye bairns… During the attack, I slaughtered many of the Vikings… except one."

Hudson looked uncomfortable. "There was a boy no more than ten whose father had been one of the Vikings, most likely their leader. I dinna know what the young whelp was doing on a battlefield at his age but nevertheless he was. I dinna realise that I had killed the boy's father right before his eyes until it was too late. After I had slain his father, the lad attacked me with his father's sword but of course I stopped him easily… "

Goliath and Demona waited while Hudson took another deep breath and sighed.

"I had a chance to slay the boy right then and there. I knew I was askin for trouble but try as I might… I couldna bring me self to harm the lad, so I sent him on his way back to his people."

Demona felt her heart go cold and she swallowed nervously. "Whatever happened to him?"

Hudson looked at her with true regret in his eyes. "The lad's name… was Hakon!"

Demona pulled back as if struck by her own sword. The boy who Hudson had spared was none other than Hakon the clan's slaughterer.

Goliath looked shocked too but he looked at his mentor with sympathy. "You had no other choice old friend."

Demona glared at him and snarled. "What do you mean? Didn't you hear what he just said? He spared the life of the man who eventually killed our clan!"

Goliath returned her glare with one of his own. "In case you hadn't heard Demona, he wasn't a man back then but a mere child. What should he have done, killed the boy?"

Demona hissed. "Our clan would probably still be alive if he had done."

Goliath thinned his eyes at her. "Aye maybe, but what kind of a loathsome creature would harm a child?"

Demona growled but stayed silent.

Hudson spoke. "Lass, maybe it was a mistake letting the lad live back then but… Pray tell, what else could I have done? Like Goliath said, what kind of creature harms a child?"

Demona clenched and unclenched her fists.

Hudson gazed at her. "It's the same with Thailog. Maybe it was a mistake letting him go like that but… it was honourable. There was no honour in his death at that time."

"Maybe," she said. "But that doesn't mean I won't find him now and finish what I started! This time I'll make certain he never comes after me or my family again." With this said, Demona turned and ran on all fours in the direction she had originally been heading in.

"Blast it," Hudson and Goliath both said and went after her.

Demona tore through the bushes and ran across the grass but try as she might, she could not find anymore trace of Thailog. She growled in frustration and then flung her head back and roared to the air in rage, un-accepting that he had eluded her once more.

Goliath and Hudson soon caught up with her. Demona glared at then. "That bastard has escaped me again!" She pounded her fists into the ground and tore up some of the earth with them.

Goliath looked to Hudson and nodded at him.

Hudson took the hint, moved forward and looked around but sighed and shook his head at Goliath. Wherever Thailog was, he had made certain to cover his tracks.

"Demona," Goliath didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned that Thailog had disappeared again. "Thailog is gone. There's no point in you being here. Let's go home."

Demona snarled, refusing to give up. "No! I have to find him! I can't let him get away from me again!"

"Yuir daughter needs you lass!" Hudson barked. "Her own daughter is in a state of turmoil and she needs help from you to help her. What's more important, your vengeance or your family?"

Demona glared at him. "It is for my family that I am doing this old soldier. With Thailog out on the loose then there's no telling what he'll do."

"Then prepare for him," Goliath suggested. "See to it that you know where your family are at all times, secure your home and even ask us for help. But don't go out on a mad hunt like the hunters Demona, not when your family needs you."

Demona paused then. Her fists were shaking almost uncontrollably. "I want him dead Goliath," she said coldly. "I know you've got this foolish idea about redeeming him because you see him as your son, but know this… If I see then I will kill him! No questions asked, no doubts or compromises. Do you understand?"

Goliath gave her a hard look. "You do realise that I will stop you?"

Demona thinned her eyes. "I know you'll try, but do you understand my terms?"

"Perfectly," Goliath answered. "Now may we return home? Darlene was asking after you."

Demona nodded, but neither of them ever stopped glaring at each other the whole way home.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

_Lana made her way down the hallway and stopped as she heard her mother and Aunt Angela's voices coming from the living room. She pricked up her ears to listen._

_"She's such a dirty little slut." Her mother's voice said. "I mean doing it with a gargoyle who was old enough to be her father, it's no wonder he came after her. He probably thought he'd get lucky again."_

_Lana felt her heart plunge. What did her mother say? It couldn't be true; she wouldn't say things like that about her._

_"Oh I quite agree." Angela spoke. "I mean, first she has it off with the first sexy guy she comes across and does it with him numerous times, then she gets all sad and wimpy about smashing his face in."_

_"Dirty little bitch!"_

_"She probably enjoyed it anyway. Lord knows she certainly doesn't seem to care who she does it with."_

_"We should invite Brooklyn and Lexington over sometime. I'm sure that after a little coaxing, Lana would be more than willing to spread her legs out for them."_

_That was it! Lana felt her heartbreak and she charged into the living room. But when she did… She found herself back in the warehouse where Thailog had held her captive._

_Lana screamed and tried to run back where she had come from, but the door had disappeared._

_Suddenly, a loud rumbling laughter came from the shadows and Lana froze._

_'No,' she pleaded. 'Please God no, please.'_

_"No, not God my young angel," Thailog said as he emerged from the shadows fully healed and restored. "Just your beloved."_

_Lana looked down and screamed again when she saw she was naked, as was Thailog._

_In a blind panic, she slammed her fists and talons against the wall and broke it down. The other side of the wall had nothing but darkness. Lana didn't care though as she could feel Thailog's hot breath on her backside even now._

_She ran as fast as she could on all fours but no sooner had she stepped through the wall, she fell into the darkness. She screamed as she tried to glide but there was no wind to carry her._

_Finally, she landed on something soft followed by a sigh of content but it was not from her. She turned and cried when she was she was lying on top of Thailog, only he was much larger than before, at least five feet taller._

_He grinned down at her. "Darling," he crooned and grabbed her._

_Lana wept as he kissed her._

_As he kissed her lips, she felt parts of his flesh start to come away. She yelped and when he pulled back, she got a good look at him._

_"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_His face was as it had been when she had left him in the park. His skull broken with his cheekbones lodged out of place, his horns broken off, his eye swollen and bleeding and even some of his teeth missing. He looked like something that had gone through Hell itself._

_"I'll always love you," he said with spit and blood drooling out of his mouth and moved to kiss her again._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Lana screamed as she woke up sweating. She breathed shallowly for about a minute until her breathing went back to normal.

Lana buried her face in her hands and wept. Gabriel had helped her ease her suffering by making her feel clean again but… Thailog still haunted her dreams and thoughts.

She could still feel him as if he were sitting right beside her.

Feeling anxious she looked around and for one moment she thought she saw a shape that could have been Thailog. She hurried to turn on the bedside lamp and illuminate the room. She checked to make sure but it was only the curtains.

She breathed deeply and wished that Gabriel was with her now as she needed his love and company.

Unable to sleep anymore she got up out of bed and decided to see what her mother and grandmother was doing.

She made her way down to the living room on the top floor but stopped when she heard the voices of her mother and Aunt Angela.

She froze.

She knew that her mother and aunt would never talk about the kind of stuff like she'd heard in her dream but even so, this scene was a little too familiar for her. She turned back and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

It took her a while because with every passing shadow and every creak on the stairs, she thought that Thailog was nearby.

She tried hard to be brave but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the light switch fast enough in every room.

Finally, she reached the kitchen and after quickly switching on the light she went to the fridge to find a snack.

'I hope Jarred left me at least something in this fridge,' she hoped. She wondered if Broadway was related to by blood and not just by him being Aunt Angela's mate. He and Jarred both seemed to bear the same bottomless hunger with the only difference being that whenever Jarred ate something, he went out of his way to burn off the calories by getting into all sorts of mischief that usually involved him running for his life.

_So sweet, _Thailog's words ran through her and she cringed again. 'Please God make it stop!'

She concentrated on finding something to eat but every little thing she looked at reminded her of him. The apple crumble reminded her of his face after she had finished smashing it with the stone, the milk was like his snow white hair, the cherries like his red eyes and…

Lana slammed the door of the fridge and slid to the floor crying miserably.

'Please, why won't it stop?' She cried, hugging herself.

She looked around the kitchen hoping for something or anything that would give her release, but there was nothing but… She stopped when her eyes rested on a bottle of vodka in her grandmother's drink cabinet.

Lana slowly got up and walked to the cabinet. She softly stroked the glass door for a while just staring at the drink. It was a strong alcohol; you didn't have to be a genius to know that. She wondered if perhaps…

Lana mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe she was even considering this. She wasn't an alcoholic; she had never even tasted alcohol before except…

_Care for a drink, _Thailog's voice came out of nowhere and yet everywhere as she remembered the night when he and she had first made love.

'No,' Lana thought angrily but still ashamed. 'We never made love, we just mated. You have to be in love to make love.'

Yet she couldn't forget how gentle, strong and incredible he had been that night. Her every memory of him sent shivers of desire, disgusts and shame through her.

Lana opened the cabinet and pulled out a single bottle of the potent drink. It was only one bottle and Demona rarely drunk anymore. She only kept the bottle in case of company, small as that chance might be. No one would notice its absence.

Lana swallowed nervously and pulled the cork out of the bottle. She sniffed its aroma and paused.

'I shouldn't be doing this,' she thought. 'I can't drink. I don't… '

_You know you love it. _She remembered the look on Thailog's face when he had said that while nibbling her.

Lana shuddered and gripped the bottle so tight that cracks began to appear over it as it threatened to shatter. Lana paused and took a small sip.

Demona has used to drink quite often when she had been on her own, when she wanted to forget her past and all the misery in it. So she had made sure to get the strongest drinks she could find to help her do so.

Lana felt dizzy as she took a longer sip and engulfed nearly a quarter of the bottle. The drink worked its stuff on her and she felt… better.

She didn't feel great but it felt like the drink had taken some of the edge away from her nightmares. Her mind felt like it was in a haze like when you're trying to look at something through a thick fog.

Lana snorted for no apparent reason and took another bottle from the cabinet and started to make her way back up the stairs to her room. This time she didn't bother to turn the lights on or off, she didn't even notice whether they were on or off.

She slipped once or twice on the steps and banged her knee on them, but her mind was so fuzzy that it didn't even register the pain.

She walked back up to her room and closed the door behind her, clutching both bottle to her chest as if they were her only salvation, her only relief for the pain.

She took another drink, and then another and another. She felt the whole world melt around her, along with all her pains and troubles.

Lana giggled drunkenly, sipped her grandmother's vodka and slowly slipped into a peaceful oblivion.

**The End… For Now.**


	4. Dragon Diamond: PART 10

_**I don't own Gargoyles or anything associated with them, as I'm only in this for the fun of it.**_

_**This fic is dedicated to King Cobra. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ED!**_

_0000000000_

**Previously on Gargoyles:**

_Darlene held her hand and squeezed it hoping to get a reaction out of her. Finally, Demona turned her head and looked her daughter in the eye._

_"I'll kill him," Demona simply said. She didn't say it with rage, hatred or anything that was common with Demona. She was almost completely emotionless when she spoke, yet she said it with an absolute certainty, an oath that she swore she would fulfil someday._

_Darlene looked into her haunted eyes and didn't know what she saw in them no more. She opened her mouth to speak, but Demona beat her to it._

_"Daughter," she said. "I'm not in the mood for talking. Please… "She got up to leave. "Leave me be." She walked out of the room before Darlene could utter another word._

0000000000

_Angela listened as the phone was lowered down and Darlene's retreating footsteps. She barely waited a few moments before she heard the footsteps hurriedly returning and grabbing the phone._

_Angela! Darlene voice sounded urgent and almost hysterical. She's gone! Mother's gone… and so's her bazooka!_

0000000000

_Goliath sighed. "And you blame yourself for Lana's rape because of this?"_

_Demona eyes flared red as she snarled. "I allowed Thailog to live and because of that, my daughter nearly lost her life and I my freedom, my granddaughter had her trust and her body violated and my company's security was at risk from him. All of this happened because I stupidly allowed him to go free when I should have just gutted him right then and there!"_

0000000000

_Demona paused then. Her fists were shaking almost uncontrollably. "I want him dead Goliath," she said coldly. "I know you've got this foolish idea about redeeming him because you see him as your son, but know this… If I see then I will kill him! No questions asked, no doubts or compromises. Do you understand?"_

_Goliath gave her a hard look. "You do realise that I will stop you?"_

_Demona thinned her eyes. "I know you'll try, but do you understand my terms?"_

_"Perfectly," Goliath answered. "Now may we return home? Darlene was asking after you."_

_Demona nodded, but neither of them ever stopped glaring at each other the whole way home._

0000000000

_Lana opened the cabinet and pulled out a single bottle of the potent drink. It was only one bottle and Demona rarely drunk anymore. She only kept the bottle in case of company, small as that chance might be. No one would notice its absence._

_Lana swallowed nervously and pulled the cork out of the bottle. She sniffed its aroma and paused._

_'I shouldn't be doing this,' she thought. 'I can't drink. I don't… '_

_You know you love it. She remembered the look on Thailog's face when he had said that while nibbling her._

_Lana shuddered and gripped the bottle so tight that cracks began to appear over it as it threatened to shatter. Lana paused and took a small sip._

* * * * * _**Consolation **_* * * * *

**And now, the continuation:**

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Darlene sat and talked with her half-sister as they sipped tea and ate sandwiches that she had made for them. Angela talked about her childhood on Avalon where her adopted human parents, the Princess Katherine and the Guardian Tom had raised her.

Darlene listened with interest of the happy times Angela had had on Avalon with her rookery siblings, especially Gabriel. Darlene took special interest on hearing about Gabriel considering he was now dating her daughter.

Thankfully, Darlene learnt with gratitude that all Angela had to say about him was mostly good as he had been the ideal hatchling growing up, sensible, brave and honourable.

'I just hope those good qualities stay with him while he's with Lana,' Darlene thought amusedly.

The sound of the balcony door opening interrupted them and they looked up to see Demona enter.

"Mother," they both cried thankfully and rushed up to her.

As they embraced her, Darlene noticed Goliath and Hudson not too far behind her. She looked questioningly at them but they didn't say a word and Darlene was just too glad that her mother was home to be concerned at the moment.

"Mother, where did you go?" Angela looked at her in worry and actually stroked the side of her face.

Demona just looked blankly at them and simply said, "Hunting," and left the room.

Darlene and Angela both stared after her for a while before looking to Goliath and Hudson.

Hudson shrugged. "We found her in the park hunting for Thailog, but she didn't find him, none of us did."

Darlene didn't know whether to be relieved, angry or fearful.

"Rest assured child," Goliath said and Darlene looked at him oddly.

_Child?_

"We will not rest until we have found Thailog and brought him to justice," Goliath declared. "You have my oath."

"I… thank you," Darlene said. "Well, thanks for finding her and bringing her home guys. I better check and see how she's doing."

The three of them nodded to say they understood and then bowed to say farewell except for Angela who hugged her sister and waved goodbye before leaping through the window and gliding away.

Darlene smiled, shut the window and went to find her mother.

"Father," Angela asked Goliath. "Why did you call Darlene a child? Physically, she's as old as you are."

Goliath blushed. "Well err… "He looked to Hudson for help who smirked and answered for him.

"It's because of the old ways lass," Hudson said. "Remember, every egg produced by the clan is raised by the whole clan. Every hatchling is a daughter or son to its elders and since Demona is Goliath's rookery sister, then that makes Darlene his rookery daughter and it is customary for an elder to refer to a younger generation as a child."

Angela nodded in understanding. "I see, but a word of advice father." The two of them looked to her. "I advise never to call a woman who is both a mother and knows sorcery and fighting skills, a child."

Hudson laughed while Goliath grimaced.

0000000000

Meanwhile, from the penthouse on top of a luxury hotel, two eyes stared at the flames of a fireplace and from within those, the eyes saw the three generations of gargoyles returning home without them noticing.

_"Do you see them?" _One voice asked eagerly, followed by another.

_"How can she with you blocking her way?"_

_"At least I'm interested!"_

_"Yeah and you're stalling her with your constant questioning you big…"_

_**"ENOUGH!" **_An angry voice yelled out and silenced the other two.

The figure, to which the angry voice belonged to, crossed the room to the one who was staring into the flames.

The voice questioned. _"What do you see?"_

_"I see three gargoyles," _the one she was speaking to said in a tone that sounded like she was speaking from another world,_ "Three gargoyles, one of each generation, heading to a castle in the sky."_

_"Oh boy she's cracked."_

_"No you idiot, she must mean Xanatos Enterprises! Their main headquarters has a genuine Scottish castle built on top of it. It must be that she's talking about."_

The former angry voice ignored the other two and concentrated on the third. _"Is what they speak true?"_

_"Yes," the faint voice responded._

_"Then our informants were correct in their assumption. It seems that Xanatos is harbouring the beasts." _The being paced the floor for a few minutes pondering.

The being smiled dangerously, _"Contact Xanatos, tell him to expect us tomorrow. I believe it's time we meet our new neighbours."_

0000000000

**Eyrie Building:**

Xanatos had just finished retrieving the last of the steel clan robots that had been dispatched to aid the clan in their search for Thailog. So far, none of them had been successful.

Xanatos breathed deeply. Out of all the mistakes he had made, Thailog was one of the worst. He had created him because he had wanted his own personal gargoyle to control and maybe someday use against the gargoyles. But he had made the mistake of teaching… No… _programming_ him with things from his own perspective. As such, Thailog had rebelled and turned against him, leading Xanatos to realise that he had created his own worst nightmare… a creature, even more devious and dangerous than himself.

A knock came at the door, to which Xanatos called, "Enter."

Owen Burnett entered through the door to his office and came in with his notepad and pen. "Sir," Owen said crisply. "I've just received a telephone call from a visiting corporation called 'Rhombus Industria.' They wish to discuss business in the hopes that you'll be able to help them with a special project that they're working on."

Xanatos raised his eyebrows in mock interest. "Make an appointment then will you Owen and we'll discuss their terms at some later date."

Owen remained as stoic as ever. "They wish to meet tomorrow after dark."

Xanatos snorted. "They certainly don't beat around the bush do they? Well I assume you told them that we couldn't make it and… "

"Sir," Owen began. "They know about the gargoyles."

Xanatos stopped and looked at Owen with true interest in his eyes. "Really, they said so?"

Owen nodded. "They said they would arrive some time after sunset tomorrow so be sure to expect them."

Xanatos looked thoughtful. "Well in that case… Owen, I assume you've taken all the necessary precautions?"

"Yes sir," Owen replied. "I've already begun refuelling the steel clan robots and installing new battle gear on them just in case."

"Good," Xanatos said as he got up. "Has there been any word on Thailog yet?"

"No sir."

"Very well, you inform Goliath and the clan about our guests tomorrow. I'll be in my room with Fox."

"Yes sir," Owen said dryly.

0000000000

Goliath, Hudson and Angela all landed on the battlements of Castle Wyvern where they found Gabriel just beginning to disembark.

"Brother," Angela said surprised. "Where are you going at such a late hour? The sun is only moments away."

Gabriel smiled. "I was just going to see if Lana was alright and if she needed me." He was about to jump when Goliath held out his hand and stopped him.

"It is almost dawn Gabriel," Goliath said though there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm sure Lana will understand that you could not reach her tonight. Besides, it was not all that long ago you last saw her."

Gabriel sighed. "Feels like an eternity to me."

Goliath rolled his eyes. "In that case you won't mind waiting another night. Besides, I don't think it would be wise for you to risk meeting Demona again so soon."

Gabriel gulped and slowly nodded, but he never stopped throwing casual glances in the direction of Destine Manor.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in the courtyard and Titania appeared. She instantly walked over to Goliath in all her queenly glory and smiled at him. "Greetings Goliath," she said. "I trust your wedding was successful."

Goliath blinked from the flash and bowed respectfully before the queen of the Fay. "I fear that tonight has not been the most pleasant of nights my lady."

Titania raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Goliath sighed. "Let us just say that tonight was a night full of surprises. I'm sure one of the eggs will inform you of what has occurred."

Titania nodded. "Well I'm sorry that tonight wasn't up to your expectations Goliath. I am here to reclaim the eggs of Avalon, are they ready to transport back to Avalon?"

Goliath looked to Gabriel who was fidgeting slightly. "My clan are all ready to disembark Goliath," Gabriel said, "everyone except me."

Goliath smiled as he was wondering when this would come up.

Titania cocked her head to the side. "Explain?"

Gabriel sighed and looked to Goliath. "Goliath, would you do me the honour of allowing me to remain here in Manhattan as part of your clan?"

Angela squealed in delight and Goliath just continued smiling at his daughter's rookery brother. "Gabriel, the honour is all ours. Besides, I don't think Lana would have it any other way, do you?"

Gabriel blushed and Angela ran up to hug her brother.

Goliath turned and bowed once more before Titania. "It appears that you'll be returning to Avalon one gargoyle short my lady."

Titania smirked. "Somehow I had a feeling I would. Nothing gets past the Fay and we had all heard about Gabriel not winning the heart of the one called Ophelia. My daughter told me about your former mate Demona and her newfound family, especially the one called Lana whom you just mentioned. I had hoped they would… hit it off, as the humans say."

"Your hope shall not be disappointed then," Goliath said still smiling at the happy duo. "Gabriel and Lana have grown quite close since meeting one another, especially when… "He paused when he recalled Lana's rape and sighed. "Well, they've grown close," he said simply.

If Titania minded that he wasn't about to tell her the full story then she didn't show it.

"Oh," Angela suddenly said addressed to the queen. "You might want to be prepared to bring at least two of my sisters back for another visit sometime. It seems as if Brooklyn and Lexington have found themselves some new friends… _Female_ friends."

Titania grinned, nodded her head in understanding then bowed her head in a gesture of farewell and clicked her fingers.

Another bright light flashed before Goliath's eyes and he found himself temporarily blinded. Spots flashed before his eyes before his sight returned and he soon heard a wail of despair coming from inside the castle.

Before long, Brooklyn and Lexington came running out screaming that someone had stolen their girlfriends.

Angela rolled her eyes. "They haven't been stolen," she said. "Titania was just here, they've been taken back to Avalon." She wished that she could have at least said goodbye to them, but the Fay weren't known for their patience.

Brooklyn and Lex looked stricken. "But I never even got to say goodbye," Lex said.

Angela looked in sympathy at him. "I know, but don't worry. Titania said she'll bring them back around for another visit soon enough."

This seemed to brighten them up a little but they still looked downcast.

"Goliath," Owen called out and walked up to the leader. "I have some news."

Goliath pricked up his ears. "Is it Thailog?"

Owen shook his head. "No, there's been no sigh of him but someone has apparently caught sight of you and your clan."

Goliath frowned. "What do you mean?"

Owen calmly explained. "Mr Xanatos received a phone-call from a Miss Vene of a corporation called Rhombus Industria who wishes to do business with him."

"So," Angela questioned.

"When I offered them an appointment with Mr Xanatos they began to describe in detail almost every member of your clan. They claim to have seen you departing this building every night and wish to meet you."

Goliath growled. He knew it wouldn't have been long before someone eventually noticed some of his clan leaving and heading towards the Eyrie but even so, it was still disconcerting.

Owen remained as stoic as ever. "They wish to meet with Mr Xanatos and you tomorrow night."

Goliath gasped. "Are you mad? Intentionally reveal ourselves to strangers."

"These strangers already know about you Goliath so hiding would be pointless," Owen said.

Angela sighed and nodded. "He's right father and it would be rude if we deliberately avoided them. Besides, they might become new allies of the clan."

'Or new enemies,' Goliath thought fearfully, but even he knew the pointlessness of hiding at this stage. "Very well," he said out-loud. "When will they arrive Owen?"

"Tomorrow straight after sunset," Owen replied. "And just so you can be assured, should anything happen then that could be classified as a danger to young master Alex, hence Puck would be hasten to make an appearance."

Goliath cringed slightly. "Somehow, having to rely on Puck's help does nothing to reassure me."

Owen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and walked away.

Angela watched him go and then looked to her father. "Father, must you be so hard on him?"

Goliath looked in surprise at his daughter. "It is nothing personal Angela. It's just that after all the trouble we've had from him and his kind on the past, especially him; it's hard to trust him so completely. Recall the night when you, Broadway and Angela were possessed by the spirits of my rookery siblings?"

Angela nodded but smirked slightly. "Yes and as I recall, that night was also the night when Puck saved those souls of your brother and sister and gave them separate bodies."

Goliath grumbled while Gabriel looked on in wonder, wondering what they were talking about as he had never heard of this being called Coldstone.

"Come," Goliath said abruptly as he eagerly strode over to his perch. "Dawn approaches and I for one could use some rest."

Angela giggled slightly and followed along with Brooklyn and Lexington while Gabriel kept making sighs and thinking of Lana and wondering what she was doing right now.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Lana groaned as the full force of a hangover roared in her head and in her stomach. She clutched her stomach desperately hoping she wouldn't throw up on her grandmother's expensive carpet.

There was a knock on the door and Darlene's voice rang through. "Lana, are you alright?"

Lana groaned again. "I'm fine mom, I just… I wanna be left alone."

There was a pause before Darlene replied. "Are you sure Lana? You know you can talk to me?"

"I'm fine mother!" Lana had said that a bit too harshly and was worried that her mother might yell at her and come in.

"Oh… alright then," Darlene said worriedly. "Well its coming up to dawn now. Sleep well."

"Do I ever have a choice," Lana muttered sarcastically.

Darlene's footsteps echoed away from her door and Lana was finally able to relax. But try as she might, she just couldn't.

Lana looked at all the empty bottles that she had brought up with her. She had drunk all of them wallowing in her sin and forgetting all about her nightmares and troubles.

Lana felt like crying but all she wanted was another drink but she couldn't now what with the sun rising.

Lana suddenly realised that in stone sleep she wouldn't be able to wake up from one of her nightmares like she did from her regular sleep.

"No," she whispered and watched as the sun rose over the skyscrapers. "NOOOO!"

The sun rose followed by the sound of stone hardening as Lana fell into her deep sleep.

0000000000

_"NO!" Lana screamed._

_"You know you love it," Thailog's voice came out from all around her. "Just relax and enjoy it."_

_Lana screamed as she felt Thailog's tail and tongue roam all over her._

0000000000

**Eyrie Building; **

**Next Day, Just Before Sunset:**

An expensive and exclusive limousine pulled up at the entrance to the Eyrie where Owen was patiently waiting.

The driver got out and opened the door for the passenger inside.

When Owen saw her, he was a little surprised as she was a lot younger than what he had been expecting. She only looked to be in her late teens or early twenties.

She had brown chestnut hair that was done in a ponytail and coiled around her neck with high cheekbones, a straight chin and pale pink lips. She had a tall thin figure that gave her the impression of an ice sculpture, yet when she moved, there was nothing weak or fragile about her. She was wearing an expensive looking business suit, a pair of sunglasses and no make-up.

"Mr Burnett I assume," the young woman asked. She stared at him almost hungrily, which made Owen feel uneasy. Not only that, but there was something about this woman that the Puck inside of him didn't like either.

"Miss Vene?"

"The same," she replied and bowed slightly before him.

"If you would come this way then please Miss Vene," Owen said. "Mr Xanatos is expecting you."

"And what of your other… guests?" She asked as she took off her glasses and he noticed a spark of humour on her eyes.

Owen simply replied. "They will be joining us as soon as the sun goes down."

"Of course," the young woman said. "Splendid."

Had Owen not been practised in the way of looking and acting stoic then he would be cringing right about now. Her eyes were green with gold flecks in them. They might actually be considered pretty but the way she was staring at him, gave him shivers.

"This way Miss Vene," Owen said, but before he could move he noticed two others behind her.

Owen raised his eyes at the two unexpected guests.

Miss Vene turned around and smiled. "These are my brothers," she said. "They go where I go and yes, they know about the clan."

The two brothers were no more than eight to ten years old. They were twins, identical and had the same brown hair and green eyes as their sister and walked with the impression that they were just itching for trouble.

"Very well," Owen said and motioned for them to follow him.

Miss Vene and her brothers followed him, their eyes never leaving him even for a second.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Demona set out the cereal and milk as the sun was beginning to set and she prepared herself for the nightly transformation.

The last rays of daylight disappeared between the tall buildings around her home and Demona gritted her teeth as they grew into fangs and her body stretched and split painfully into its true form.

Demona growled as the transformation quickly came and left and when it was done, she let loose a battle cry into the new night along with the rest of her family.

During her cry, Demona couldn't help but notice the cry that of her eldest granddaughter Lana. Hers seemed to be filled with more anguish and fear for some reason.

Feeling concerned, Demona started up the stairs to their upstairs living room where her family usually spent their days until she remembered that Lana had spent the day in her room. She changed direction and moved towards her granddaughter's sleeping quarters.

She barely made it a few steps when Lana's bedroom door sprang open and Lana rushed out with tears streaming down her face.

Demona called out worriedly, "Lana?"

Lana spared her a grandmother a glance before she frantically covered her face and shouted. "I'm fine! I just wanna be left alone!"

"Lana, I… "Demona began but Lana had already run past her and down the stairs.

A moment later, Jarred came bouncing down the hallway with Gem running on all fours behind him like a dog.

"Evening Gran," Jarred said cheerfully and kissed Demona on the cheek. "Will we be doing anymore magic lessons tonight?"

Demona was still looking at the direction Lana had gone in. "Hmmm… Oh, maybe later Jarred. I have to talk to your mother for a bit first."

Jarred shrugged, "Oke doke. Lemme know when you're ready. I enjoy my warrior lessons with Hudson and Goliath, but I think I prefer magic best of all and I… "

"Jarred," Demona said smiling. "Later."

Jarred cringed and smiled sheepishly, "Okay. Come on Gem! Let's raid the kitchen."

Jarred picked up his baby sister, grunting a little under the weight she had put on recently and made a show of desperately trying to carry her down the hall.

"Phew! You really let yourself go at that party didn't you babe?"

Demona laughed inwardly at Jarred's joke but turned back to more serious matters when she saw her youngest and eldest daughter approach her.

"Darlene," she said. "I think our problem with Lana is getting more serious."

Darlene stopped. "I was just on my way to see if she would like any breakfast. What's happened?"

Demona sighed. "She came out of her room like a bat out of a cave with tears on her face, but she wouldn't talk to me except when she told me to leave her alone."

Darlene closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'll try and have a talk with her, but mom… We can't force her to speak. She has to come to us on her own otherwise she'll never talk."

"I know, but… "Demona paused.

"What?"

Demona looked around to make sure no one else was near by and then whispered to her second born. "I sincerely hope I'm wrong about this but… Darlene, when I was in this kitchen this afternoon after work I noticed some… items, were missing."

"Items," Darlene frowned. "What sort of items?"

"The sort of items that many people who after going through a trauma like Lana's, find some measure of peace in." Demona looked sternly at her and Darlene suddenly got what she was saying.

"You don't mean booze do you?" Darlene looked shocked and Demona couldn't blame her. "No, I refuse to believe it!"

"Then where have they gone?"

"I don't know," Darlene answered truthfully. "But it couldn't have been Lana; she knows the dangers of alcohol. She's a wild spirit yes but a drinker, never!"

"That maybe true," Demona said. "But how many times in her life has she been raped?"

Darlene didn't have an answer for that one and so she stayed quiet looking blankly at her mother. 'It can't be true,' she thought.

Demona looked sadly at Darlene. "I don't want to go snooping around Lana's room otherwise she'll think we don't trust her and that'll push her back even farther, but if I'm right and she is drinking… " Demona didn't say anything further.

"I'll talk to her," Darlene simply said and walked past her.

Demona watched her departing form for a few moments until she was gone and then she looked to the door of Lana's room and sighed again. "Oh Lana," she muttered tragically. "What darkness have you let into your soul?"

Downstairs, Lana was sitting at the breakfast bar idly picking at a piece of toast. Gem was in her highchair making a mess of something that Lana didn't want to clarify and Jarred was cheerfully eating some cereal and talking at the same time.

"So," Jarred said with his mouth full. "What you been up to lately? Have you and Gabriel decided to tie the knot? Speaking of which, don't you think you're rushing things a bit, I mean you've only known him what a night? What do you think of our warrior's lessons with Hudson? He's a great enough guy, but he does go on a bit about gargoyle tradition and it being a gargoyle's sworn honour to protect. Besides, I prefer magic than fighting. What's the point of learning to fight when all you can do is chant a simple summoning spell or something and have them do it for you? I mean… "

Lana suddenly shouted and threw her toast at him. "Oh God, will you shut the fuck up!"

Jarred backed away from the table and dodged the toast as it flew at him. "Hey, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Lana glared at him and crossed the room to a cabinet where she pulled something out of it and strode out of the room with whatever it was under her arm and wing so Jarred couldn't see it.

"Hey," Jarred called after her, "Where you going? Aren't we supposed to be having a magic lesson with Gran later?"

"I couldn't care fucking less!" She yelled at him.

Jarred looked speechlessly at where his sister had gone until Gem began crying, what with all the shouting that had just occurred.

"There, there Gem," Jarred tried to comfort her. "It's alright. Lana was just being a bitch you know."

"What was that Jarred?"

Jarred jumped up and spun around to find his mother's disapproving eyes staring at him.

'Oh crap,' Jarred thought.

0000000000

**Eyrie Building; Main Dining Room:**

Xanatos stood up to welcome his guest and like Owen he too was surprised at how young she was and even more at her two younger visitors.

'She must have started out young like I did,' he thought and smiled at them all. "Welcome to my home Miss Vene. I trust you had a comfortable journey?"

Miss Vene eyed him peculiarly. "It was adequate," she said and held out her hand for him to shake.

The moment he touched her, Xanatos felt a rush of cold run from her into him. She wasn't physically cold, in fact her body was quite warm but the coldness seemed to come anyway.

"A pleasure," he tried to sound honest and smiled at the two boys. "And who are these fine young gentlemen?"

The boys bowed grinning madly. "Damien," one boy said and the other followed with, "Nathan." "Nice to meet you," they chorused together.

They certainly didn't seem chilling like their sister and they were polite, but Xanatos nonetheless felt the same coldness from then as he did from Miss Vene.

"Well," Xanatos finally said. "Shall we sit?" He motioned to the dining room chairs. "Our other guests will be arriving shortly."

Elisa was thankfully at work. She had left with plenty of time before sunset so that the Vene's wouldn't see her. She had wanted to stay but Xanatos convinced that the less these people knew of the clan and their allies then the better.

They sat down and Owen offered them all drinks or cups of tea, coffee or cappuccinos.

They were like that for a few moments before Xanatos let his curiosity overwhelm him. "Forgive me by asking Miss Vene, but… aren't you a little young for running a multi-national corporation?"

Miss Vene grinned. "Not much older than you when you first started yours, and you may call me Cecile."

Xanatos smiled. "True, but even so… I looked up your company and last I heard a mister Abraham Vene was the CEO?"

Cecile nodded. "Our father," she sipped her cappuccino. "He's away on business in Egypt trying to recover some… artefacts that were lost in an earthquake some time ago. It was during that time when everyone said they had aged a hundred years and a lot of gator skeletons were found."

Xanatos paused at this because he remembered that was the time when he had hired the Emir to summon Anubis and attempt to bring him immortality. "I see," he said out loud. "Well I hope I get to meet him someday."

"I'm sure you will," Cecile smiled and Xanatos cringed. The boys were sipping their milk while flicking biscuits at one another.

Owen stepped up to the boys. "Please kindly refrain from doing that."

The boys glared at him and stood up, taking a couple of steps toward him.

"Damien, Nathan," Cecile said without turning around. "Not now."

The boys fumed and sat back down but not without casting one final glare at the manservant.

Owen remained motionless and just stood there holding the silver teapot ready to pour anyone another drink if asked.

A short while later, the door opened and Goliath came in followed by the rest of the clan.

Cecile's eyes lit up when she saw the gargoyles come in. "Fascinating," she breathed, "absolutely fascinating!"

Damien and Nathan also looked intrigued. "Man he's big," Damien whispered to his brother pointing at Goliath.

"Yeah, but not as big as the fishy one," Nathan replied and sniggered, pointing to Broadway and his belly.

The gargoyles, being keen listeners, heard every word spoken and Broadway gave a deep growl to the two youngsters. "Watch it kids!"

The boys sneered at him. "Make us blubber butt!"

Broadway's eyes lit up and he made a move to go over to them but Angela's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Broadway no," she whispered. "They're only children. Real children and not adults in disguise like Castaway was."

The boys looked in confusion at each other. _Adults in disguise as children? Castaway?_

Cecile smiled and raised her hand to Goliath. "I am Cecile Vene," she introduced herself. "These are my younger brothers Damien and Nathan. How'd you do?"

"Delighted to meet you," Goliath responded and shook her hand. The woman didn't appear to have any fear in her eyes when she shook his claw, which was amazing as even Xanatos had seemed a little nervous when he first met him.

She then pulled her hand away and moved around him like a vulture.

"Wonderful, Positively wonderful," she said. "A magnificent specimen of a gargoyle if there ever was one, you did well when you gained possession of this one Mr Xanatos."

Goliath stiffened and growled a little under his breath. "I assure you young lady that neither I nor my clan are in anyway under Xanatos's possession."

Cecile cocked her head to the side. "Really? Good! Then that makes purchasing you even easier for me."

"Purchasing?" The whole clan roared.

"We are not simple statues for sale lass!"

"What right have you to speak to us as such?"

"You need to watch your mouth young lady!"

Cecile thinned her eyes at the clan and they slowly went silent again.

Cecile turned her gaze back onto Xanatos and answered calmly and simply, "how much would you request for these specimens Xanatos?"

The clan's eyes shone bright.

Xanatos smirked. "Oh I think a couple of dollars should just about do it." At the thunderous growls that were coming his way he quickly added. "Sorry, only kidding. I'm sorry miss but as Goliath said, they are my property and even if they were then I wouldn't sell them for all the money in the world."

Cecile stared at him and then back at the clan for a few moments, causing them all to be nervous.

"Then I guess the time for negotiating is over," she said and looked at her brothers who stood up. "Thanks for the tea anyway," she said as she turned around and prepared to go.

Suddenly, she spun around, clicked her fingers and lightning sprang from her fingertips blasting Goliath over into a wall.

The clan stared in shock as Goliath moaned before growling at the revealed magic user.

"Sorcery," Hudson snarled.

Cecile shrugged. "Witchcraft actually," she mentioned casually. "THIS is sorcery!"

Cecile chanted some words and a pale blue mist filled the room.

"What in blazes," Hudson coughed.

"She already told you grandpa," a cocky voice sounded right beside him. "THAT was sorcery!"

Hudson wheezed as someone kicked him in the stomach followed by a punch under the chin.

Goliath roared in frustration as he tried to see through the thick mist.

"Tsk tsk," Cecile's voice taunted him, "mustn't loose your temper," she said right before she kicked him in the groin.

Goliath keeled over clutching himself and listening to the anguish cries of his clan as they moved about trying to find something, anything to hit.

"Alright that's enough!" A high voice shouted and the mist instantly cleared.

Goliath raised his head and found himself staring into Puck's smirking face.

"Oooh," Puck said. "Hit you below the belt did she?"

Goliath growled.

A high-pitched giggle came from the twins. "Looks like Sarah was right," one of them said to the other. "They have a Fay working with them."

"Should make things even more interesting," Cecile's eyes sparkled.

"Ho ho ho," Puck chanted merrily. "So someone's got a few tricks up her sleeve has she?"

"More than you know trickster," Cecile responded coolly.

"Oh, I'm trembling," Puck smirked and raised his hands. "Human woman that is arrogant and pale. Hear these words and start to wail."

Electricity seemed to spark and fly from his hands, as Puck grinned and flicked them at Cecile, the energy flowed from him directly at her, yet she didn't even move.

Just as the energy was but a mere inch from her face, a green portal seemed to open up right in front of her and the energy vanished through it without Cecile even getting singed.

Puck lost his grin and stared unbelievably at her. Xanatos too, who had obtained a laser Blaster from one of the many secret panels around his castle, stared in surprise. Aside from Oberon, Xanatos had never known Puck to fail against someone in a magic duel before.

The boys who were watching this transaction with glee laughed. "HA! Some Fay if he can't even defeat sis!"

Puck turned and gave the boys a hard look. "Oh yeah," he said and cocked his finger at them like a gun and said "bang!"

There was a flash and where once two boys had sat, now sat two donkeys heehawing at each other.

Puck laughed. "Now you look on the outside just as you look on the inside too jackasses!" He looked back to Cecile who glared at him. "So," Puck continued as he cracked his knuckles. "What about you then? You ready for a trip to the stable Jenny?"

Cecile didn't answer and just raised her hands again. "Puer de Oberonis, abeo -ire -ii –itum!"

Before Puck even had time to blink, a force seemed to slam right into him and propelled him back into the wall behind him. For the first time in his existence, Puck tasted the sensation that humans called pain… and he didn't like it.

"Vigor -oris m de Avalonis, reverto," Cecile shouted at the two donkeys that were eating some of the cushions. Another flash occurred and the donkeys were once again boys.

"Whoa," Damien said as he spat out some fabric. "What a rush."

"I swear I'll never laugh at that bucktooth kid in Pinocchio again," Nathan said.

Puck stared at the boys in amazement and looked at Cecile. "How did you… "He gasped. "This is impossible! No one can undo the magic of a Fay except another Fay and as strange as you are, you are no member of the third race."

Cecile smiled that eerie smile of hers. "Actually," she whispered so that only he could hear her. "I do have something shall we say of the third race within me, something that one of my ancestors took from one of yours elf."

Cecile turned to her brothers. "Come," she ordered. "We will continue this night some other time." She turned to the clan who were all staring at the fallen Puck and her in shock. "I sincerely hope you'll take our proposal into consideration Goliath," Cecile said. "I would have to have to repeat this night because next time, I won't go easy on you."

Puck struggled to his feet to attempt another spell on her but before he even got to his knees…

"Adligo!"

Puck gasped as he felt himself thrown to the ground again and this time he could not get up. Puck couldn't even manage to raise his head. He rasped, "Who… are you?"

Although he could not see her with his head being down and everything, he could feel her smiling at him.

"I told you," she said chuckled. "I am Cecile Vene, Vice-CEO of Rhombus Industria." She moved in closer so that she was actually breathing down his neck and ear. "But you probably know me, or more accurately my family, better by our original name… Veneficus."

Puck froze as the name sent shivers down his spine and turned his soul to ice.

Cecile got up and addressed her siblings, "Brothers, to me." Damien and Nathan hastily obeyed their older sister and moved to her side.

Cecile gave the clan one final smile. "I'll be seeing you… deporto!"

The same blue mist appeared once more though this time it only lasted a few seconds and when it had disembodied, Cecile and her brothers were gone and Puck was beginning to stand up.

Xanatos went up to Puck and steadied him on his feet. "Puck," he began. "I trust you have an explanation for this?"

Puck's face was ashen as though he had seen a ghost, but he nodded numbly. "I did not know the Venes were really the Veneficus's. They were all thought to have been killed centuries ago."

The clan and Xanatos looked blankly at him. "Who?"

Puck sighed. "The Veneficus's are a family, a human family of sorcerers, witches, wizards and every other kind of magic user that's ever walked this planet." Puck groaned and sat back down in a chair. "The name Veneficus itself means spell caster and witch… etc."

"But… "Xanatos looked confused. "How were they able to defeat you? I mean, I know you once told me that energy is energy no matter what the source, but I would have thought in a fight between Fay and mortal magic, yours would have won either way."

Puck sighed. "Normally we do, but… As you noticed, the Veneficus's are not your average family of sorcerers and Cecile said that she had a small part of my race within her though I assure you it's not because one of her ancestors was of my race."

"What then?" Lexington queried.

Puck looked down. "It is something that has haunted me all of my days," Puck never looked so downtrodden and defeated before. "I guess I should start from the beginning. The Veneficus's as I said are a human family of sorcerers. Each of their family has been born and raised in the art of sorcery. They were once an ordinary family who got obsessed with learning magic and ended up travelling all over the world countless times to learn everything they could about every type of sorcery, ritual, spells and talismans. They've been doing it since before even your time Goliath," Puck said pointing to the leader. "They started learning magic long before even the Vikings first came to Britain."

Goliath raised his eyebrows in surprise but remained silent and allowed Puck to continue.

"Well," Puck carried on. "They travelled from country to country learning all manner of types of magic from simple Scottish Sorcery and French love spells to black magic and Voodoo. They refused to let anything slip by them, they wanted to learn everything."

Puck stopped for a moment and stared at the dining table in front of him not saying a word. Finally, when the clan thought he had finished, he continued.

"They didn't just learn magic either," Puck said shakily. "They also merged it with their own life forces."

"Merge it," Hudson asked. "How?"

Puck shrugged. "Sometimes they ended up marrying a Shaman or magician or something so that their children would be born with the power and other times… They would use… different techniques."

"Different techniques," Brooklyn felt nervous.

Puck swallowed. "After they had learned enough magic, they summoned one of my race to come do their bidding like Demona did with me one time. The Fay they summoned performed a few spells for them and told them some things about Avalon and his race, amongst other things. Once they were done with him, they decided to use him in an experiment of theirs."

The clan and Xanatos held their breaths.

"What did they do?" Angela asked fearfully.

Puck looked at her with his eyes full of pain. "They cut his heart out," he simply said making all the others wince. "A Fay's power is located in their heart like a human's life force is located in theirs, however we Fay don't die when we loose our hearts, but we are severely weakened." He picked up a silver spoon and idly played with it for a while before speaking further. "I don't know the specifics of the ritual they performed, but from what I heard they took his heart thus stealing his magic source and merged it with their own life force. The result gave them access to Fay magic making them more powerful than ever."

"And the Fay whom they took it from?" Angela looked at him questionably.

Puck sighed again. "When a Fay looses their heart," he repeated. "They don't die like mortals, but they become severely weakened. So weak that they are unable to even lift a hand, finger or even breathe probably." Puck's face took on a mask of fury. "Once they were done with him, the family literally threw my cousin out on the streets where people gawked at him and throwing stones, he was totally unable to defend himself."

The clan, although they had no great love for the Fay, felt their pain as they themselves had received treatment such as what Puck was saying at least once or twice in their lifetimes.

Puck grimaced. "After the Fay in question was missing for longer than was usual, Oberon sent me to find him. When I did, he was in a ditch where some humans had thrown him and left him there to die." Puck's eyes began to water up. "He wasn't dead, but he may as well have been. I brought him back to Avalon and he actually pleaded with Oberon to kill him to end his suffering. Oberon agreed and that was that."

"Couldn't Oberon help him?" Goliath asked, shocked that Oberon would kill a member of his own race.

Puck shook his head sadly. "No, unlike humans nowadays, once a Fay looses their heart then that's it, game over. The Fay is doomed to either spend an eternity as a vegetable or die."

"Didn't Oberon attempt to even go after them after what they had done to one of his own kind?" Angela asked also shocked.

Puck shook his head. "No, Oberon is real strict about his law of non-interference in mortal affairs. I've never understood why, no one has but he's real strict about everyone obeying that law including himself."

'Except when it suits his purposes,' Xanatos thought darkly as he thought of the night Oberon had attempted to kidnap his son.

"Besides," Puck continued. "The family's power has grown so much in the last five centuries that I doubt even Oberon could go up against them."

"You said that you thought they had been killed centuries ago?" Lexington asked.

Puck nodded. "It was during the Salem witch trials," he shuddered. "Those were dark times I can tell you. Most of the poor women they burnt at the stake were just ordinary mortals who just happened to have been walking through a cornfield the day before the crop died out, or if another woman was simply late for church." Puck frowned. "If you think humans are superstitious and full of bigotry now, you should have seen them back then."

"And the Venes," Brooklyn pressed him on.

"Huh," Puck said. "Oh yeah, apparently things had gotten too hot for them in Europe what with all the magic they had been practising and everything, so they moved here to America and settled in Salem."

Brooklyn snorted. "Boy, did they ever pick the wrong town to settle in."

Puck smirked. "You can say that again. Almost immediately after they moved there, they were instantly accused of witchcraft. It was probably the only time when the Salem townsfolk were actually right. There was a trial and as far as I know the whole family were burnt, but apparently that wasn't the case, worse luck for us."

Lexington rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "It isn't enough that we've got a lovesick deranged clone on our hands, but now we've got a family of witches and wizards to deal with! Can we ever go through one night without having to deal with this kind of shit?"

There wasn't a single disagreement among them, but right now they had more important things to worry about than to complain.

Puck got back up to his feet and a moment later he was Owen again. He straightened his tie and put his glasses back on. "If there is nothing else you require sir then may I retire for the night? Only tonight has been a rather exhausting one."

Xanatos nodded. "Of course Owen," he said and waved him to go. "Goodnight."

As Owen left, Xanatos turned to the clan. "I'll update security on what's happened and have them upgrade all the systems to maximum security. Trust me, if she does come back then she'll have a hell of a time trying to get in."

Goliath nodded, but he wasn't convinced. Suddenly he noticed something. "Has anyone seen Gabriel?"

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Gabriel barrelled through the air happily like a hatchling until he spotted Destine Manor. He did a 3/60 and landed on the balcony to what he thought was Lana's room, straightened his clothes and smoothed back his hair before knocking on the window.

The window sprang open and Gabriel found himself staring into a glaring Demona.

'Oops,' Gabriel thought nervously, 'wrong window.' "Umm, hello," Gabriel said out-loud and half raised his claw to wave his hello.

Demona grabbed his wrist and flung him inside, her eyes flaring red. "How dare you show your face back here! What right have you to return here after you defiled my granddaughter?"

Gabriel actually found the courage to glare back at her. "I was not the one who defiled her, Thailog did that!"

Demona snarled. "Don't, Ever, Mention that name in my presence again hatchling!"

Gabriel snarled back at her. "I am not a hatchling Demona, I am perfectly grown up. I lead my clan for a time and have fought against enemies even more powerful than you."

Demona leaned in dangerously close. "I was hatched before humanity discovered the world was round, I've watched two of my clans get slaughtered, and I have fought powerful CEO's, Mutates, Fay, Vikings and many other things. So don't try impressing me with your pitifully short stories of grandeur child!"

Gabriel eyes flared white at her and leapt to his feet. "They were not meant to impress you Demona! They were only to show you that as inexperienced as I might be compared to you, I am not completely without experience."

Demona sneered at him. "Is that a challenge?"

Gabriel growled, "Ready whenever you are betrayer!"

Demona snarled and leapt upon him tearing her claws into his flesh. Gabriel roared with pain and bashed her on the side of her head knocking her senseless.

Demona fell back and Gabriel moved to smother her with his weight, but Demona was experienced with that move and was quick to dodge him. At the same time, she snapped her tail up and slapped him across the face hard.

The slap momentarily blinded him, which gave Demona the chance to attack. She belted him with fist after fist, raining down on him all her frustration and anger.

"Now," Demona started, "you'll know what it is like to… "

"Mother?" Darlene's voice screamed from behind her.

Demona paused and turned around to see Darlene's shocked face at the disarray of her mother's room, giving Gabriel the chance to counter attack.

He moved his feet up and kicked her off of him. Unfortunately, his kick got her off him but landed her straight into Darlene as well.

'Oh no,' he moaned and rushed out to help his lover's mother up.

He found both Lana's mother and grandmother lying beaten on the floor. Demona was all right as her wounds were already closing. Darlene however seemed to have a bleeding nose and was lying quite dazed under her mother.

"Gabriel," she said woozy. "I know I said make yourself at home whenever you come around, but I didn't mean you could beat my mother up as well. This is her house you know."

Gabriel blushed and reluctantly helped Demona to her feet so that he could help Darlene up too.

"I am so dreadfully sorry my lady," Gabriel said honestly with all the courtesy and politeness that the princess had taught him and his siblings hoping that they would help get him out of this mess, as he helped Darlene up.

Darlene looked at him disapprovingly and Gabriel wondered if perhaps he should have stayed home tonight.

"Next time," Darlene said. "Warn us before you decide to drop by alright?"

"I can't believe you're allowing this filthy degenerate into our home," Demona swore in rage.

"Because he's the one good thing in my daughter's life at the moment," Darlene countered. "Speaking of which, I assume you're here to see her Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded eagerly and Darlene ushered him with her hand. "She's in the kitchen downstairs," she said. "If you can't hear it then just listen for the munching sounds of my son and they'll guide you to it?"

Gabriel cocked his head quizzically and said, "As you say," before hurrying off down the hall.

Demona glared at his retreating back. "Darlene," she growled warningly.

Darlene glared back at her. "I know what you're going to say mom and can it will you!"

Demona looked astonished at her daughter. "Wha… "

"Gabriel has many faults but starting a fight isn't one of them," Darlene accused. "I can't believe he would willingly initiate a fight with you after what happened last night and with all the trouble we've had since then and after I warned him what would happen."

Demona grumbled and growled but said nothing.

Darlene crossed her arms and looked defiantly at her. "He wouldn't go into something as dangerous as battling you without cause or being intuited into. May I ask what lead you two to start beating the crap out of one another?"

Demona turned away. "He challenged me to a duel, I accepted."

Darlene raised an eye-ridge. "HE challenged you to a duel? Mother… Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"Well it's true," Demona sharply said. "He came in bursting into my room thinking that I was Lana and before long he accused me of being a traitor and for not protecting Lana from Thailog!"

Darlene sighed. "Mother, are you sure that… "

"Of course I'm sure!" Demona half screamed. "I maybe hundreds of years old Darlene but my hearing is as good as ever."

Darlene opened her mouth to say something but decided to let the matter drop for now. "If you want something to eat then I suggest you hurry. Jarred is already eating the last of the cereal."

With that she turned and walked out back to the kitchen leaving Demona behind fuming.

0000000000

Gabriel went down the stairs and true enough he heard the sounds of something munching. He wondered if perhaps Jarred was any blood relation to Broadway as what they lacked in appearance they seemed to make up for in their bottomless appetites.

'I wonder if I or my brothers and sisters were such constant eaters when we were young," he thought and entered the kitchen.

Jarred eyebrows rose as he saw Gabriel enter the kitchen. "Hiya," he said cheerfully. "What you doing here?"

Gabriel smiled. "I am here to visit Lana. Perchance is she here?"

Jarred made a show of looking around himself at the kitchen and looked back at him. "Doesn't look like it does it?"

Gabriel sighed. "Then would you by chance know where she is please?"

Jarred shrugged and said, "Probably in her room, she was acting like a five star bitch earlier on."

Gabriel frowned at the way this youngster was insulting Lana, but he was her brother and he had already got into trouble with Lana's mother by attacking her own. He didn't want to risk the same thing by attacking her other child as well.

"Thank you," he simply said and quickly walked out of the room. He knew that Jarred was just being an ordinary child and lord knows he had fought with his own siblings on more than one occasion. But he just didn't like hearing someone, anyone say bad things about the woman he so adored.

He went back up the stairs and made his way to Lana's bedroom door. He admired the decorative works of art that hung the walls and the small statues and ornaments on the tables and shelves. Some he recognised from books and others that he suspected were actually some magical talismans like the one Angela had told him about that had resulted in turning an enemy of theirs into a hatchling.

Gabriel smirked. He would have paid to see that.

He finally reached the door to Lana's room and after making straightening himself out again, he knocked on the door.

A few moments and there was no answer. Gabriel frowned and wondered if Jarred had been lying to him. He considered going back downstairs until he heard a low moan coming from inside.

He knocked the door again and called out, "Lana?" But there was still no answer.

Deciding on taking a chance, Gabriel turned the knob of the door and slowly opened it. He peaked in and gasped at the number of bottles that was spread out across the floor and the stench of alcohol so strong that it hurt his nostrils.

He saw Lana sprawled out over her bed and he rushed to her side instantly. She was alive but barely conscious and from the sight of the bottles it wasn't hard to figure out why.

He lifted her gently into his arms and noticed her red bloodshot eyes. The stench of the drink was even stronger from her mouth.

"Ohh my precious Lana," Gabriel moaned sadly. "What are you doing to yourself?"

He lowered her back onto the bed and got up to close the bedroom door and clear the empty bottles away.

He supposed that he should go get her mother and tell her about this, but maybe he wouldn't have to? Maybe he could try talking to her and get her to see reason without involving her family and disgracing her in front of them?

With that decided, Gabriel hurriedly shut the door before anyone past by, cleared the room and opened a window to get rid of the smell.

0000000000

**Penthouse:**

"Acclaro!" Cecile declared and watched as the flames in fireplace began to twist and turn, taking on shapes and forming themselves into that of the clan. She observed as sounds came from the fireplace and listened to their conversation.

_Lexington rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "It isn't enough that we've got a lovesick deranged clone on our hands, but now we've got a family of witches and wizards to deal with! Can we ever go through one night without having to deal with this kind of shit?"_

This sounded interesting.

Cecile waved her hand and watched as the images dissipated and began to retake new shapes. She watched the flames closely as they slowly took form. Once they were finished, she got a good luck at her target and grimaced at first.

"Ewww,' she thought and began to rethink her situation. But as she looked closer and got a better look at him, she thought, 'Hmmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all.' She raised her hand and ordered, "Show me all there is to know about this being!"

The flames did their dance, flickering from one picture to the other showing Cecile all she requested and required.

She stared at the flame pictures a moment longer before waving her hand, dissipating the flames and leaving the room.

She past by her younger brothers who were playing with their cat by dangling a live mouse that had once been their algebra teacher in front of it. The mouse squeaked in fear, twisting and turning in fright.

Cecile walked into her room where she kept all of her luggage and went over to a large Victorian trunk that she had brought with her. She held out her hand.

"Absisto-sistere–stiti caligo appareo-ere-ui–itum," she uttered and a ball of light appeared in her hand that took shape and formed itself into a key.

She unlocked the trunk and took a moment to take in the wonders that befell her. True, she had seen the items she was staring at now many times before, but she would never cease to be amazed by their glory.

Inside the trunk was a mere fraction of her family's vast collection of spell-books, magical talismans and other trinkets that the other Veneficus's of the past had found, stolen and created in the past. None of her family ever went anywhere without taking at least a few artefacts with her in case they ran into trouble.

She rummaged through the trunk for a few seconds, tossing aside various items from the Necrocomicon; the book of the dead and the Wadjet eye to the branding iron of Morgan Le Faye.

She considered using the branding iron, as that had the power to wield anyone or anything under its power and turning them into the user's slave.

'Nah,' she thought, 'too easy. Where would the fun be in that?'

She continued rummaging through and found the lost Cronim stone of ancient Greece from the time of ancient Gods. Her grandfather had found it over fifty years ago when digging up an old tomb in Greece that was said to be that of the legendary Hercules.

She wondered if the Hercules of myth was anything like the one on television.

Well, regardless on how accurate the show was to the once living hero, the power of the stone was nothing like the green emerald like one in it. For starters, it wasn't even green but red and its power brought fire and brimstone, bringing death and destruction to all.

'Definitely not,' she thought. 'But it might be a good idea on keeping that around in case they ever come here.'

She stuffed the stone into her pocket and lifted a book of spells, written by a Voodoo priest two centuries ago, out of the way.

'Aha,' she thought triumphantly. 'This should do the trick.' She lifted a small pyramid shaped diamond pendant that hung loosely on a silver chain.

She dipped her hand lower into the trunk and pulled out a piece of paper that contained the incantation and instructions for the use of the talisman.

"This should spice things up a bit," she cackled.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Lana groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. 'Ohhh my head,' she thought miserably. 'Why can't they create a drink that lasts longer and doesn't leave a hangover?'

She tried to sit up but found her couldn't even raise her head. "Oh rats," she said bitterly.

Suddenly, she felt two strong hands gently grip her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. She fluttered her eyes to clear the blurriness out of them and gasped when she saw Gabriel's concerned face looking at her.

"Gabriel," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"At the moment," he answered, "I'm saving you from getting grounded for life by your mother and psychotic grandmother."

After making sure she was comfortable, he poured her a glass of water from a nearby jug and offered it to her. "Hear," he said. "This will help clear some of the alcohol from your system."

'But I don't want it to clear away,' she thought but didn't say out-loud. "Thanks," she simply said.

She sipped the cool water and sighed.

"Now would you mind telling me what you were thinking? Gabriel looked one her with a glare that she could barely stand looking at.

"I was… thirsty," she finally said sheepishly.

"Thirsty? You drank over a dozen bottle of Vodka Lana!"

Lana cringed. Had it really been that many? She honestly couldn't remember much except that for a few hours, she had forgotten about Thailog, about her rape and about her nightmares.

Gabriel looked at her with exasperation and asked, "how could you do something like this?"

Lana couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. "I just… Wait! Why am I even explaining this to you? It's none of your damn business!"

Gabriel stared at her in shock. "My love drinks herself into a frenzy, drowns herself in sin… and you ask me how it is my business?"

Lana glared at him. "No, I'm telling you that it isn't any of your business! My like is none of your concern Gabriel."

Gabriel felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. "But Lana, I… I thought… I care about you."

Lana turned over and buried her face in the pillows. "Sometimes love isn't enough," she simply said. "Last night was glorious Gab, it helped a lot. But it wasn't enough."

Gabriel stayed there kneeling by the side of her bed for over a minute not knowing what to say or do. Finally, he grabbed Lana by her shoulders and spun her to face him.

"Not enough!" He shouted. "I gave you my heart and soul! You still have it, now and for all time. Why are you denying this now?"

Lana didn't glare at him, didn't speak, sigh or laugh. She just lay there on the bed with Gabriel holding her, wishing only to sleep yet constantly afraid to.

Gabriel held her for five minutes not wanting to let go. He tried to look into her eyes but she refused to look directly at him.

Gabriel fought to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes. He lowered Lana back onto her bed and quietly left the room. "I will be waiting for you should you need me," he called back and left.

Lana watched him leave the room and closed the door behind him. She stayed silent and still until she heard his footsteps echo down the hallway until she was sure he was gone. Only then did she break down and sobbed.

Gabriel slowly walked out of Lana's room and down the hallway. His mind did not comprehend what had just happened.

"Hey!" A young and intrusive voice called beneath him. "What's shakin?"

Gabriel looked down and saw young Jarred standing before him. He sighed as he was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Jarred," he said while trying to be as polite and thoughtful as possible. "I have to be going now. I'm sorry but I don't have the time to talk."

Jarred cocked his head as Gabriel walked past him, so he decided to walk with him. "Why? What happened?"

Gabriel groaned inwardly. "Nothing happened. I just need to get back home."

"Why?"

Gabriel felt some of his frustration starting to build up but refused to show it. "I just have to that's why."

"Why?"

Gabriel decided not to answer and just hoped that Jarred would soon get bored and go away.

"Did you and Lana have a fight?"

Gabriel froze for a second at that, but continued walking straight away.

"Aha! That's it isn't it," Jarred said excitedly. "So what'd she do? Kick you out of her room for walking in while she was getting undressed? Got mad at you for trying to kill Grandma?"

Gabriel felt like punching something and that something was an annoying little blue hatchling called Jarred. He grinded his fangs together, hoping to release some of the tension that was building up inside of him.

"So what did you do? What did you do?" Jarred was practically bouncing up and down around him.

Gabriel had it! In the blink of an eye, he grabbed Jarred around the waist and lifted him up, carrying him under his arm.

"Hey," Jarred said laughing. "Muscles put me down!"

Gabriel turned and walked to the nearest door, which was the broom closet and tossed Jarred inside.

"Ow! Hey, what do you think you're…? "

Gabriel didn't give him the chance to finish and closed the door, grabbing a nearby chair and thrusting it under the doorknob.

"Hey! Lemme out!" Jarred's voice cried out and banged on the door. "Oh come on, I was only interested!"

Gabriel smiled briefly and left Destine Manor.

0000000000

**Penthouse:**

After reading through the instructions carefully, Cecile left her room to go to the balcony. She past by her brothers again and noticed them searching for something under the furniture.

"What are you doing?"

Damien looked up and grinned. "Mr. Lyons got chewed up by Killer so we went and got Mrs. Haycock instead, but she got away."

Cecile sighed. Killer was of course their cat, Mr. Lyons was the algebra teacher whom the twins turned into a mouse and Mrs. Haycock was the boys' old nanny who wouldn't let them have ice cream before bedtime, so they turned her into a cockroach.

It was so hard to find good help nowadays.

"Just try and be quiet okay? I have some work to do," Cecile said as she went out onto the balcony. "Oh and get out the map and compass out, there's someone we need to find tonight."

The boys shouted, "Okay," and went back to searching for their former babysitter.

Cecile held out the pyramid before her, dangling from its chain and began whispering in a hushed tone. "Formido de praestigiae addo anima meus -a –um cogito –are."

The diamond began to glow pale blue within the centre and as she observed, its light grew brighter. The light stayed that way for a few moments as Cecile concentrated her thoughts on the image she wanted and watched with satisfaction as the light seemed to spill out of the diamond and swarm around in the air before growing into a large growling shape.

Cecile smiled. "Well hello," she greeted her new playmate.

The creature snarled.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

Lana blinked her eyes open and wiped the dried tears out of her eyes. Gabriel had left over an hour ago and her heart hadn't stopped aching ever since.

She was so sick of crying that it made her ill. She hated her life as a gargoyle, as it was this life that she had been forced into that had caused all the tears in the first place. She had lost her humanity, her friends, home, everything. All because her mother had decided one day to show her kids what she had once looked like and in doing so cursed them all to live out their lives as freaks.

Part of her was greatly tempted to just steal that blasted statue of Lilith, perform the spell that would awaken its power and make the wish that would make her human again. Yet there was also another part of her now that no longer desired her normal life as a beautiful and popular human girl anymore.

She didn't know why it had happened but it had all started on the night when she first met Gabriel.

Tears threatened to spill out again as she remembered their earlier confrontation. Why has she blown up at him like that? She had once shared secrets with him… No! That was wrong. It was Thailog whom she had entrusted her secrets to and look where that had got her.

But Gabriel wasn't anything like Thailog, not even close. It was just she was so terrified of having her heart broken again, that and worse.

'I wonder if Gabriel will go back to Avalon,' Lana thought to herself. 'He said he would stay here with me forever, but after tonight… After the way I treated him, will he even want to be with me? And if he doesn't then will he return to Avalon?'

Lana felt a cold dread come over her and she shuddered with fear. If Gabriel left her then who would she turn to then? Her family were wonderful and were always there for her, but Gabriel was more than just family. He was like a part of her.

Lana made up her mind and got up out of bed.

She didn't bother going to the door or even calling out to her family to tell them where she was going, she just went to her balcony door… and left.

'Please don't let him leave,' she prayed to whoever was listening.

0000000000

**Eyrie Building:**

Broadway and Angela walked along the battlements taking in the glorious view of the city and the stars from up above.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered as she took in the splendours around her. "No matter how many times I see it, I can never get past the beauty of it all."

Broadway looked at her with love and devotion in his eyes. "There is only one thing that can surpass all this… and that's you my love."

Angela smiled and leaned forward to kiss him when she heard a quiet sobbing coming from nearby. "What's that?"

Broadway cursed a little at having their romantic mood interrupted but he too heard the grief stricken crying. "It's coming from over at the tower," he pointed to their roosting spots.

They walked cautiously over to the tower and up the stairs where they heard the sobs getting louder as they came nearer. Angela soon recognised the cries.

"Broadway," she said. "Would you mind leaving me to handle this?"

Broadway looked unsure at first but finally he nodded and walked back down the steps.

Angela came out from the staircase and saw Gabriel huddled in a ball crying to himself.

"Gabriel," she whispered so as not to alarm him though he didn't seem to care. "What on earth's the matter?"

Gabriel blinked his eyes but the tears still continued. "Lana," he managed to speak though it seemed like it took all of his willpower to do so.

'Oh dear,' Angela thought. "What happened?"

Gabriel stayed sitting down on the ground weeping broken-heartedly while Angela knelt down beside him in an attempt to comfort him.

She allowed him a few moments to collect himself before she calmly asked again, "What happened?"

Gabriel sighed. "We had a fight," the tears never left his eyes. "I found her at her home in her room with loads of empty bottles surrounding her bed."

"Bottles?" Angela looked confused.

Gabriel nodded. "I don't know for sure what type of drink was in them but from the stench, it was definitely alcoholic."

Angela gasped. This was terrible! She wondered how she would ever tell Darlene.

"I tried to help her," Gabriel confessed. "I didn't want to tell her family what I had found in her room or for them to see her in the condition she was in. I thought that if I got her sobered up and talked to her then I might be able to help, but… "Gabriel choked back a sob. "She told me it was none of my damn business and that my love for her wasn't enough."

Angela gasped at what Gabriel told her, as she couldn't believe Lana could have fallen so far.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Angela said honestly. "From what you've told me, it sounds like she's pretty mixed up what with the drink and her rape and everything. It sounds as though she needs help… serious help. But she doesn't hate you Gabriel and that is the one thing I'm positive about."

Gabriel smiled briefly. "I know you'll think me a pitiful fool sister, but… I know I've only known her a really short time, but ever since I met her… I can never stop thinking about Lana. It's as though she's a part of my spirit, one that I cannot give up. When I'm with her I'm happy beyond words… When she smiles it's as though I'm looking into the face of an angel and when she laughs, I'm listening to music. The slightest disagreement and it feels like my soul has been cut up into little pieces."

Angela listened with sympathy. If this was how Gabriel felt about a minor disagreement then what happened tonight must have sliced right through to his heart.

"She just needs help brother," she assured him. "Her rape has obviously affected her more seriously than what she or any of us originally thought. She just needs help… and time to heal."

Gabriel looked distant and said, "It's all my fault."

Angela started to get angry. "Gabriel, don't you dare start that again! You are not responsible for Lana's rape, none of us were! He was just one step ahead of us. None of us could have guessed he'd try to take Lana."

"But I was there!" Gabriel cried out desperately. "I was there and I saw what he was doing to her! I had a chance to save her and get her away from him, but I was so blinded by my fury that I let him get the better hand of me and because of my foolishness… Lana paid the price."

Angela stared at him in true pity. "But you can't change anything Gabriel. Blaming yourself is not the answer and neither is constantly living in the past. Lana still needs rescuing brother! Thailog might not still be around but he's still hurting her from the inside."

"I know," Gabriel said, his voice wavering. "I just… "

ROAARRRRR!

Angel and Gabriel both looked up in shock and saw to their greater surprise, a huge red scaly dragon with yellow flame-like eyes, razor sharp spikes embedded in its hide and huge tusks pointing out of its mouth. On its back, two black leathery wings flapped as they guided its master to the castle.

"By the… "Angela began.

"Dragon!" Gabriel finished.

0000000000

Lana soared through the clouds trying to think what she would say to Gabriel when she saw him. She didn't know what she was going to say.

She didn't want to admit she had an alcoholic problem because she didn't. Did she? No, you had to have had more than one night and morning of drinking to be considered an alcoholic so she couldn't be one.

But what if she did have some kind of a problem? The drink had made some of the nightmares go away while she was unconscious, but she was still having them.

Maybe she… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Lana froze and hovered in the air as she gasped at the sight that beheld her.

Coiled around the bulk of the castle was a huge red dragon snarling with flames coming out of its nostrils and mouth. It looked just like something out of a fairy tale book. Only this one was very much real and right now, it looked hungry.

Lana didn't know what to do for a few seconds as she just stayed where she was, until she heard an all too familiar roar come from nearby.

"Gabriel!"

Lana took off with a moment's hesitation and soared toward the castle.

0000000000

The dragon eyed them for a few seconds before roaring a blanket of fire towards them.

Gabriel grabbed his rookery sister and rolled them out of the dragon fire's path. But the dragon was not so easily swayed and turned its monstrous head to follow in their direction.

"What sorcery is this?" Gabriel cried. "From all the tales that both you and our Guardian told us of this outside world sister, I do not recall either of you ever mentioning that dragons still existed!"

"Neither did I," Angela said and ducked as the dragon made a swipe at them with its tail.

"I can't say that I'm that fond of them or at least this one," Gabriel grumbled as the beast roared and snapped at them.

A voice suddenly sounded off to the right of them. "What's all the commotion?"

Gabriel and Angela turned to see Hudson rushing out the courtyard door. He had heard all the noise and had come to investigate.

Angela screamed, "Hudson, no!"

Hudson barely had the chance to leap before he noticed the roar of fire that was coming his way along with a giant scaly claw dull of razor sharp talons.

"Goddamn blazes," Hudson cried and leapt out the way, but not without getting his clothes singed. "Damn it," he swore.

Gabriel roared and attempted to subdue the beast by jumping onto its head.

"Gabriel!" A young voice called to him and he saw Lana gliding through the air.

"Lana," he whispered in shock and then screamed. "Lana! For God's sake, get out of here! "

Whether she couldn't hear him or if she simply chose not to listen, he never found why, but she didn't take heed of his words and continued in her attempt to reach him.

The dragon roared when it heard Gabriel scream and shook him off. It then sniffed the air and turned its head to Lana's direction and growled, its nostrils flaring preparing for another batch of flame throwing.

'Oh damn,' Lana thought as she saw the monster turn and look at her.

The monster roared one more time and let loose a breath of fire toward her. Lana squealed and closed her wings, which caused her to drop like a stone. She felt her stomach threatening to spill out her breakfast, but she held it in. The flames missed her by a mere inch as she fell to earth, but she quickly opened her wings again and the wind guided her back to the air.

'I'll never complain about these wings again,' she thought.

The dragon snarled and brought itself up on its haunches, but suddenly it began to whine.

Lana looked up in surprise and saw Gabriel once more on the dragon's beast with his claws digging deep into the beast's hide and savagely tearing its scales off.

The dragon roared in pain and tried to grab at Gabriel with its talons, but Gabriel was too quick and managed to avoid them whenever they made a grab at him.

Lana glided past the dragon while it was distracted and noticed Hudson trying in vain to stand up clutching his shoulder that looked as though it had been through a barbecue.

Lana swooped down and landed on the ground rushing to Hudson's aid. "Hudson," she asked anxiously. "Are you alright?"

Hudson moaned. "Och, I'll be fine lass," he said, "or as fine as anyone can be after getting singed by an overgrown lizard."

Lana smiled in spite of everything that was happening. She had to admire Hudson's ability to make a joke even in the bleakest of times.

Three more roars sounded behind her and Lana looked to see Goliath and the trio charge out of the castle heading straight for the dragon.

"I think the cavalry has arrived," she said and then remembered Gabriel. "Gabriel!"

She looked back to the dragon but saw no sign of her lover. "Gabriel," she called. "Where are you?"

The noise of a wounded gargoyle reached her sensitive ears and she spotted a huddled shape near the dragon's foot that was even now beginning to rise.

"NOOOOO!" Lana screamed and ran faster than lightning across the courtyard to Gabriel just as the creature's foot was coming down. She grabbed him and hauled with all her might, dragging him away from the beast's impact and over to the castle side.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to Lana and gave her a small smile. "You came back," he whispered.

"Always," she whispered back to him with tears in her eyes.

As the lovers were reunited, Goliath and the rest of the clan faced the dragon.

Lexington fired a round of shots using a laser gun that he had seen Xanatos once retrieve from a hidden panel in the castle wall.

As he fired his rounds into the monster's hide, he noticed a strange hissing strange sound coming from the creature and what should have been blood, instead came out… nothing?

Lexington looked blankly at the beast and then thought of something. "Xanatos," he shouted into his com-link. "Xanatos, can you hear me?"

_Loud and clear Lex! _Xanatos's voice said back

"Xanatos, can you tell if you are reading anything attacking the castle?"

_I should think that would be obvious Lex without looking at the sensors._

"Just look at the scans and tell me what they say! I have a feeling that this thing might be a robot or something because I just shot it and there was no blood."

_Confirmed! _A moment past and Xanatos responded. _You're not gonna believe this Lex! But I am literally reading nothing!_

"What do you mean nothing?"

_I mean nothing as in zilch, zippo, not a thing… Whatever that thing is, it's either invisible to our scanners or it's simply not real._

Broadway dodged another breath of fire from the dragon, his wing just barely escaping getting fried.

"Trust me," Lexington said. "Whatever this thing is… It's real."

'But I wonder where the hell it came from?' He thought.

0000000000

**Central Park:**

Cecile and her younger brothers walked through the thick bush of the park until they came to a waterfall and river.

"Are you sure this is where you said the compass was pointing?" She asked her siblings annoyingly.

Nathan sneered at his sister. "Yeah, yeah, I do know how to use a compass and locating spell you know. I have been doing it since I was three."

Cecile rolled her eyes and took the compass from them. "Give it here!"

She held the compass in her right hand and spoke, "Astraeus, god of the four winds, guide me to my goal."

Suddenly there was a crack of a twig being snapped, which caused Cecile to stop. At first she was nervous that maybe the clan had learned of their plot and had arrived, no matter how small the possibility might be. But she soon stopped when she saw just five goons surround them.

"Well, well," one of them leered, "Lookee what we got here!"

Cecile sighed in annoyance. She was sooo not in the mood for this. "Go away," she ordered. "I haven't the time nor the patience for this and we have no money which to spare either."

"Ooh that's a shame," another one of the five said and moved closer to her. "Then I guess we'd better find some other way to amuse ourselves then."

The goons cackled and Cecile sighed again. 'Well I tried,' she thought.

She closed her eyes. "By the howl of the Fen-ris Wolf thy brother, I summon thee. In the name of Hel, Goddess of death thy sister, I beseech thee. By the awesome power of Loki thy father, I implore thee… JORMUNGAND, COME FORTH!"

One of the goons snorted and asked the others, "What's this crazy bitch on?"

"Dunno," one of the others answered, "but how about… "He never got to finish what he was saying.

A bubbling sound drew their attention away from the youngsters and over to the river behind them where they saw the bubbles in question rising up out of the water.

"What the… "

A loud gurgling roar thundered through the night as a large green scaled serpent rose out of the water. Its red eyes glared at them.

Judging by the smell, Cecile was willing to bet that at least two of the goons had wet themselves. "The Midgard Serpent," she said proudly. "One of Loki's children and quite possibly one of the most ferocious I'd be willing to wager. Incidentally, I wouldn't hang around for too long if I were you."

As if on cue, the monster hissed and started to move towards them, its scaly feet sinking four feet into the ground. It was like a giant snake but twice the size of a barn and as long as four pythons, so big that the men could not believe how it had managed to fit into that small river.

Its green scales glittered in the moonlight like emeralds and from its mouth a long fork-like tongue hissed out.

The men screamed in terror and ran as fast as they could with the monster on their tails.

"Happy jogging," Cecile called after them and then turned to her brothers and tossed the compass back to them, "Where to now?"

Nathan looked at a small compass in his hand and pointed to the waterfall saying, "Behind there."

Cecile nodded. "Good," she said. "Come! My spell will soon be wearing off and I only wanted them distracted long enough so that we could get our quarry."

Damien looked at the direction where even now the pounding footsteps of the serpent could be heard. "What about the Midgard Serpent?"

Cecile shrugged. "Who cares? The spell I spoke has only enough power to summon the beast for a day or night. He'll be gone by morning and the protective wards around our home will secure our safety, so let's get what we came here for and hurry back."

They slugged through the water over to the waterfall.

Cecile snorted. "All our power and we can't even make an opening in a waterfall to prevent getting wet." She opened her umbrella and walked through the rushing water into a small opening that was behind it.

Her brothers however were not so fortunate. "Ewww," they cried as they got soaked.

Cecile didn't pay any attention to them though, as she was more interested in what was waiting for them, right in front of them.

"Well hello," she purred at the ghastly thing in front.

0000000000

**Eyrie Building:**

Goliath snarled in pain as one of the dragon's claws ripped through his wing membrane causing him to spin out of control. Fortunately, Brooklyn was there to grab him and guide him to the ground.

"Xanatos," Goliath called into his com-link. "Send some of your robots, perhaps they maybe able to subdue the beast!"

_Already on it! _Xanatos said back.

Lana had pulled Gabriel inside the entrance to the tower and shuddered as she listened to the sounds of battle from outside.

'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid… "She kept repeating that to herself over and over again, but she never quite believed it.

Gabriel tried to stand up but the dragon had bruised his back rather badly and he found that he was unable to even sit up let alone stand.

Lana whimpered as she held his head in her lap and wondered if God was listening.

Lexington continued shooting at the beast with his laser while the others tried a more practical version of fighting. Namely, they just kept swooping down on it with their claws and biting it with their fangs.

They had all seen what Lexington had saw about the dragon having no blood, but so far it didn't look like that were going to do them any good.

Angela swooped down and slid into the doorway where Lana and Gabriel where, eager to learn of her brother's condition. "How is he?"

Lana just shook her head wildly as if trying to shake all the fighting sounds of it.

"Lana," Angela cried and grasped her niece's head. "Everything is going to be alright, do you hear me? We will subdue this beast in time; we need you to hold out a little bit longer okay?"

Lana blinked back tears and nodded. The sound of the dragon roaring made her look back out.

Xanatos's robots had arrived and were even now attacking the creature, but all they seemed to be doing was annoying the beast.

"Just keep telling me that," Lana said to her aunt.

The beast roared one more final time and then suddenly… It began to fade away.

The clan and Lana all looked in shock at the creature until it had completely disappeared. When it was gone, all that was left were the remnants of their battle.

The robots of Xanatos stayed where they were, hovering for a few moments. What with their primary target gone, all they could do was hover there until new instructions were given.

Lana and Angela both crept out of their hiding place until they knew for sure that it was alright to leave. They then slid back into the doorway and helped Gabriel to his feet as he staggered to move.

Brooklyn landed near where the dragon had been and looked around, pressing his foot here and there. He looked up with a look of complete and utter confusion on his face and said, "What the hell happened?"

Lexington thought about what Xanatos had said. "Xanatos said that he couldn't get any readings from it," he said. "He said that it might have been an illusion."

"An illusion," Hudson moaned and nursed his aching shoulder from the burn marks. "Lad, if that was an illusion… Then it was the damn most real looking illusion that I've ever fought."

"Well why else did it just disappear like that then?"

"I believe I can answer that," Owen's voice said from behind them.

They jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Owen before sighing and looking eagerly at him for an explanation of tonight's happenings.

"I believe what we encountered tonight was not just a mere illusion," he continued. "It was a living illusion, a form of illusion that was given sustenance and thus the ability to harm others. It is a powerful form of spell that is quite common among the Fay, but not around mortals and I could feel that it was mortal magic that had created it."

"Mortal magic," Brooklyn said suddenly and his eyes began to glow. "Demona!"

Both Angela and Lana looked at him angrily for a second before Owen spoke further.

"Doubtful. Although Demona is by mortal standards quite powerful as a sorceress and she can summon up illusions. Those illusions she summons however, are nothing more than that, simple illusions that can do no actual direct harm to others.

"So who… "Brooklyn felt like slapping himself. "The Venes!"

Owen nodded. "It appears they live up to their promises, as they did say we hadn't heard the last of them."

"They certainly don't waste time do they," Broadway muttered and kicked a blackened stone.

"But why do this?" Angela wondered. "Why go to all this trouble just to attack our home?"

Owen sighed. "It troubles me to say this Miss Angela, but… I somehow doubt that this was any trouble for them."

The clan looked at him darkly.

"Are you saying…?" Brooklyn started. " That all this," he waved his hand across the burned scenery, "was all just a night in the office for them?"

Owen sighed. "I did inform you that the Vene's power was vast. They have spent many centuries building up their power through collecting various artefacts, rituals, spells and many other things."

"But… They're children." Angela could not believe that two small children and a young girl of all things could possibly be capable of such evil."

"Evil comes in many forms and disguises," Owen said in sympathy. "These young people may look innocent, but trust me… The similarity ends there. These children are without consciences or compassion. Like their ancestors before them, they are obsessed with magic and the power that comes with it."

"Terrific," Brooklyn cursed, "Absolutely friggin terrific!"

"But still," Owen continued. "You are right about one thing Miss Angela."

"What's that?" Angela asked, hoping for some answers.

"I do not believe that the Venes would just simply send a dragon, even an illusion of one, to attack us without cause." Owen paused and frowned, a very un-Owen trait. "Then again, the present Venes we know are but mere children, so maybe they did all this merely for a game or something. There's no way to know for sure."

"Somehow," Goliath growled in frustration. "I have a feeling they will let us know soon enough that their intentions are."

0000000000

**Penthouse:**

Cecile walked down the hallway to their guestroom and was about to go in, when…

"Hey, what ya doing? What ya doing?" The twins pestering voices invaded her ears.

Cecile swore and glared at them. "Why don't you little pests just pester off and leave me alone for tonight, I've got work to do."

"Yeah," Damien sneered, "With our _guest_!"

Nathan frowned. "Why don't you just use Morgana's branding iron on him? Then he'll be under our control instantly."

Cecile shook her hand. "I'm going to leave that option as a last resort. Besides, I have a more… effective way of gaining loyalty."

"Dad says the most effective ways are the direct ones," Damien said.

"Yeah well dad isn't here," Cecile said sharply and turning up her nose. "Now get to bed!"

"Awww, but it's early," the twins whined.

"Do you want to spend the night in the hamster cage with your old maths tutor?"

That made the twins shut up and slowly walk back to their rooms.

Cecile grinned and made her way to the end of the hall. Once there, she took out the diamond pyramid again and placed it on around her neck.

"Abusque prep humanus transformo Lana." She whispered and watched with satisfaction as her features began to melt and change into a new shape and form.

She unlocked the door and tiptoed inside where she found their guest resting in bed with his face all wrapped up in bandages.

"Hello Thailog," Cecile said casually, in Lana's voice.

Thailog's one good red eye peaked out from under all the bandages and managed to croak out, "L… La… Lana."

Cecile smiled and closed the door behind her. "Hello lover," she purred. "We have a lot to discuss," she undid her bra, "and even a lot more to do."

Thailog moaned and held out his hands to her. "My love," he croaked painfully.

Cecile, in Lana's voice and form, smiled and walked forward undoing the rest of her clothing.

**The End… For Now!**


End file.
